Siete Días
by Emily-with-a-y
Summary: Los problemas de ansiedad de Lynn parecían haber empeorado tras haber sido rechazada por el chico del que se encaprichó; pero Rosalya parece tener un as en la manga: un chico victoriano que parece tener a la castaña en gran estima, y que dispondrá de siete días para tratar de animarla.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Ni CdM ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de ChiNoMiko.**

* * *

Blanco. Todo en aquel lugar era blanco; las paredes, el suelo, hasta los muebles. Quizás por eso a ella no le gustaba para nada aquel color, le traía recuerdos de las horas que debía pasar entre esas paredes de un color que de tan puro llegaba a ser insultantemente artificial. Hasta el doctor de mediana edad que la miraba con expresión interrogante también parecía una figura blanca, envuelto en su bata de dicho color.

─Lynn, ¿me estás escuchando?─ la profunda voz del hombre la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, para mirarlo luego fijamente, casi con cierto sopor. Estaba tan habituada a ese tipo de consultas que ya las sobrellevaba como una especie de desagradable rutina que tenía lugar una vez al mes. Llegaba, hablaba de cómo le había ido en el lapso transcurrido desde una visita y la siguiente, luego el doctor le preguntaba por cómo le había ido con las pastillas que le había recetado y la mandaba de vuelta a casa con una nueva receta para que siguiera tomando ansiolíticos o antidepresivos. La vida de una persona con problemas de ansiedad y depresión.

─¡¿Lynn?!─ el tono del hombre no dejaba lugar a dudas de su impaciencia. La interpelada se retiró de la cara el largo cabello castaño y lo miró con cierta desgana.

─Le escucho, doctor Dupont─ repuso la joven de forma monocorde, removiéndose un poco en la silla donde se encontraba instalada. Precisamente aquella tarde unas compañeras de clase le habían propuesto salir a patinar, pero ella era consciente de la importancia de acudir a aquellas citas con su psiquiatra. Llevaba siendo una cara habitual de aquella clínica desde que era pequeña y fue diagnosticada con aquellos trastornos que la hacían entrar en estados depresivos cuando les parecía conveniente.

─Te estaba preguntando si te han ido mejor los nuevos ansiolíticos que te receté.─ el citado doctor tampoco parecía del todo animoso, viendo cómo se encontraba al borde de la exasperación ─Según lo que me han comentado, son mucho más suaves que los que habías estado tomando hasta la fecha y quizás no te hayan hecho el mismo efecto, aunque considero que ya podríamos ir probando a reducir la dosis de clonazepam e ir viendo cómo te vas encontrando. ¿No decías que querías intentar dejar de medicarte?

Lynn asintió, algo más atenta. Aunque era consciente de que aquellas pastillas que se veía casi obligada a tomar eran adecuadas para ella y la ayudaban a estar mucho más tranquila, lo cierto era que se sentía casi como un bicho raro, cargando con aquellos botes llenos de cápsulas en su mochila, siempre escondidos para que nadie supiera lo mal que realmente se encontraba. No quería que la tacharan de loca, en su antiguo instituto un compañero encontró el bote disimulado en el fondo de su bolsa y tuvo que soportar diversos motes hirientes hasta que el curso acabó y pudo cambiar de centro.

─Ya le dije en mi anterior visita que estoy harta de tener que tomar pastillas día sí y día también.─ repuso la muchacha, con un tono de voz que delataba su disgusto ─Y sobre las nuevas, pues no me puedo quejar. Ni mejor ni peor, simplemente me siento igual que con las anteriores, pero si en teoría tienen menos cantidad de barbitúricos, pues bienvenidas sean.

Dupont sonrió levemente, como si se debatiera entre mandar a la calle a aquella testaruda o seguir hablando con ella. Teniendo en cuenta que era un profesional con más de veinte años a sus espaldas ejerciendo, no iba a dejarse vencer por el mutismo de una adolescente un tanto peculiar,

─Pues entonces proseguiremos como hasta ahora, pero vamos a intentar reducir la ingesta un poco más…

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Lynn se dejó caer sobre su cama, lanzando con cierta amargura una pequeña bolsa blanca a la otra punta de su habitación. Aquella bolsita contenía su dosis de ansiolíticos para todo el mes, pero ella cada vez sentía más desapego por esas pastillas que antaño habían sido casi como sus amigas. Aunque el psiquiatra le había recomendado que fuera bajando la dosis de forma gradual, ella estaba haciendo algo que se podía considerar una irresponsabilidad: estaba tomando la mitad de las pastillas requeridas.

Y es que había encontrado un remedio mucho mejor que aquellos fármacos a su ansiedad. Una persona que la mantenía libre de fantasmas mucho mejor que el más potente medicamento que hubiera en el mercado, mucho mejor que cualquier tipo de terapia a la que se hubiera enfrentado.

Nathaniel.

Lo había conocido nada más llegar al instituto, y el encaprichamiento fue casi momentáneo. Era tan amable con todo el mundo que a Lynn le cayó bien casi al momento de hablar con él por primera vez. Además, su color de pelo, tan rubio, le llamaba la atención a una chica. Era como si una de esas pinturas antiguas de ángeles que había visto en los museos con su familia se hubiera salido del marco y tomara vida propia delante suya.

Sonrió, sintiéndose un poco estúpida por actuar como una niña enamorada. Tenía ya dieciocho años, no doce; mejor comportarse como tal, como una joven madura y capaz, y no como la niña insegura que en el fondo se sentía.

* * *

 **Y aquí empieza todo. Actualizaré una vez por semana, publicando los viernes (salvo retrasos por motivos académicos/laborales)**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sé que dije que actualizaría los viernes, pero aprovechando que tengo esta semana libre y que estoy en racha, he decidido dejar esto por aquí.**

* * *

Como era habitual para ella, el despertador sonó demasiado pronto, sacándola de un sueño breve e inquieto. Había noches en las que no lograba dormir del todo bien debido a su peculiar administración de sus fármacos, pero Lynn era lo suficientemente testaruda como para mantenerse en sus trece aunque al día siguiente pareciera un zombie mal alimentado.

Siguiendo su clásica rutina matutina, salió de la cama a trancas y barrancas y casi se podría decir que se arrastró hasta el armario, de donde sacó unos vaqueros y un jersey gordito. Era febrero y las mañanas aún eran gélidas.

No bien hubo terminado de vestirse, tomó el frasco de ansiolíticos y bajó a la cocina, donde rebuscó sin muchos miramientos algo que tomar como desayuno, decantándose por unos cereales que empezó a comer directamente de la bolsa.

─¿No sabes que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día?─ escuchó a sus espaldas. Se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con su madre, una mujer pelirroja con el pelo corto y unos grandes ojos color miel ─¿Qué haces comiendo eso? Hazte unas tostadas, o unos huevos revueltos…

Generalmente era ella quien hacía el desayuno de Lynn, dado que la joven siempre se levantaba con la hora muy justa y si no fuera por ese empujón materno, muchas veces acudiría a clase con el estómago vacío; pero esa mañana las cosas eran diferentes. Aprovechando que Lynn había alcanzado la mayoría de edad, sus padres habían planeado un viaje por el sur de Francia de una semana de duración, y se encontraban a punto de empezar con el trayecto. Lynn no había querido acudir, por un lado porque sus progenitores, como bien le habían aclarado, sentían deseos de emprender un viaje en pareja después de tantos años sin poder hacerlo, y por otro, porque la misma Lynn no quería perder clases. Apenas quedaba para que terminara el último curso de bachillerato y entrara a la universidad, y la competitividad entre los estudiantes por obtener notas altas se estaba haciendo patente.

─No tengo tiempo de ponerme a cocinar algo, ni siquiera de tostarme el pan─ contestó, tomándose luego un nuevo puñado de cereales.

─Pero para tomarte tu medicación sí que lo tienes─ su padre, un hombre de cabello castaño y mirada penetrante apareció al final de la escalera, cargado con una maleta que parecía pesar lo suyo ─Vamos Lynn.

Aquella era otra de las costumbres que habían surgido en su familia desde que empezó el tratamiento. Sus padres siempre observaban cómo se tomaba su dosis, una manía que últimamente comenzaba a resultarle agotadora a Lynn. Abrió el bote de pastillas que había deslizado en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y extrajo una cápsula, la cual simuló tomarse mientras la escondía con habilidad entre los dedos, devolviéndola al frasco con disimulo.

─¿Contentos?─ inquirió, guardando el bote en el mismo bolsillo del que lo sacó para, acto seguido, tomar su mochila y encaminarse hacia la salida ─Me voy, que para variar llego tarde. ¡Divertíos!

─¿Llevas las llaves de casa?─ preguntó su madre, a lo que Lynn asintió.

─Las metí en la mochila ayer por la mañana─ señaló la joven, haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano y caminando con paso rápido hacia el instituto.

* * *

Se deslizó por la puerta del aula en el último segundo antes de que la campana que tocaba el inicio de las clases sonara. Aliviada, comprobó que el profesor de literatura aún no había llegado, por lo que se apresuró a sentarse en su sitio habitual, justo al lado de Rosalya, la cual le lanzó una mirada divertida con sus ojos ambarinos.

─¿Se te han vuelto a pegar las sábanas?─ bromeó mientras sacaba de su mochila el libro de texto.

─Más o menos─ fue la lacónica respuesta de Lynn ─Digamos que en mi casa había bastante lío esta mañana con todas las maletas de mis padres ocupando el recibidor.

Rosa dejó escapar una risita, al mismo tiempo que el profesor entraba en el aula. Lynn ya la había avisado de que se iba a quedar sola una semana completa, por si a su amiga le apetecía pasarse algún día o incluso quedarse a dormir. En cierto modo, la idea de tener toda la casa para ella la emocionaba, ¿y si montaba una pequeña fiesta? Podría invitar a Rosalya y a las demás chicas, por supuesto. Ah, y a los gemelos, seguro que Alexy jamás la perdonaría si lo dejaba fuera de semejante plan. Por supuesto, tampoco podía dejar fuera de la lista a Lysandro, no era muy hablador y precisamente por eso congeniaban tan bien; eran capaces de mantener conversaciones que nunca llegaban a caer en la banalidad, cuando uno no quería hablar más, el otro se limitaba a asentir y se quedaban en silencio como si tal cosa.

Pero el que no podía faltar bajo ningún concepto era Nathaniel. La última vez que estuvieron en la misma casa fue cuando Lynn trataba de averiguar qué era lo que sucedía en aquella familia, y no fue precisamente una situación agradable. La reacción del delegado a la denuncia contra su padre la hizo sumirse en un mutismo dolido del que solo salió cuando este volvió al instituto mucho más relajado y le comunicó que había logrado independizarse. Además desde ese momento parecía mucho más abierto, lo que tampoco le desagradaba a la chica, Lo comido por lo servido.

Garabateó distraída en su libro de texto, mientras trataba de poner atención a lo que el profesor estaba explicando, aunque con escaso éxito. Las ideas que se le estaban pasando por la mente en relación con la semana "libre" eran demasiado tentadoras.

* * *

La jornada escolar pasó demasiado lenta para el gusto de Lynn, pero finalmente sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de la última clase, el cual lo recibió con un suspiro de alivio. Había sido un día duro, de hecho incluso había tenido que saltarse el recreo para ir a la biblioteca a pasar a limpio unos apuntes, los cuales estaban… ¿dónde estaban?

─Lynn, Lysandro y yo vamos a pasarnos por el centro a tomar algo─ Rosalya se había levantado ya de su asiento y miraba a la castaña mientras ésta seguía rebuscando entre sus libros ─¿Vienes con nosotros?

Últimamente Rosalya parecía empeñada en que Lysandro y Lynn pasaran el máximo tiempo juntos, lo cual desconcertaba a la chica un poco. Sí, era amiga del victoriano y ambos se llevaban bien, pero su amiga parecía tener la opinión de que todo el tiempo que pasaran juntos era poco.

─Si no os importa esperarme…─ masculló la castaña mientras metía todo de cualquier manera en la bolsa y se levantaba con rapidez ─Creo que me he dejado los apuntes de biología en la biblioteca, pues no los encuentro por ninguna parte─ mientras hablaba, Lysandro parecía haber terminado de guardar sus cosas y se acercaba a ellas, con aquel aire un tanto despistado que siempre tenía.

─Para nada─ respondió el chico con su habitual tono calmado.

─Por una vez no eres tú el que se olvida algo─ respondió Lynn con una breve sonrisa. No era un comentario hecho a maldad, era algo que ambos sabían; de hecho Lysandro se limitó a darle un pequeño golpecito en el hombro cuando ella pasó por su lado rumbo a la biblioteca. Justo antes de que saliera del aula, le pareció que Rosalya susurraba algo parecido a su nombre, pero no le dió importancia, fuera lo que fuese que tuviera que decir seguro que no iba con ella. Y si iba, lo más probable era que la pusiera al corriente en cuanto le fuera posible.

Casi corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca, donde redujo el paso antes de entrar en el interior de la misma. Había estado trabajando en la mesa que se encontraba al final del todo de la estancia, por lo que tuvo que cruzar entre las diferentes estanterías hasta encontrar la mesa deseada. ¡Sus apuntes! ¡Estaban allí! Casi lloró de alivio mientras los tomaba y los guardaba en su carpeta (la mochila la había dejado en la clase con las prisas) dispuesta a volver sobre sus pasos. Sin embargo, se quedó estática, paralizada en el sitio. Había escuchado algo entre las estanterías, y era una voz que conocía demasiado bien: la voz de Nathaniel. ¿Se encontraría por aquellos lares? Teniendo en cuenta las notas que sacaba, era más que probable. Más contenta que unas pascuas, caminó en la dirección de la que le había llegado el sonido, parapetándose detrás de una estantería sin atreverse a dar un paso más. Sí, Nathaniel estaba allí, pero no estaba solo. Se encontraba acompañado por Charlotte, una simpática chica de cabello corto y negro y unos ojos azules que siempre acompañaban su eterna sonrisa. Algo en la postura de aquella chica hizo que Lynn sospechara que quizás no debería estar viendo nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

─Quería verte─ decía en esos momentos Charlotte, con un tono de voz tímido. ¿Había pasado algo entre esos dos y ella no se había enterado, acaso? No entendía del todo lo que veía, pero en ese momento, para completar el cuadro, Melody hizo acto de presencia como una centella entre aquella pareja. Parecía algo sofocada, como si hubiera estado corriendo de un lado para otro.

─¡Nathaniel, por fin te encuentro!─ exclamó con alivio ─¡Te estaba buscando para la reunión de delegados!

─Voy en cinco minutos, ¿vale?-respondió con frialdad el joven, sorprendiendo a Lynn. Nunca le había escuchado ese tono tan decidido, y parecía que Melody tampoco, viendo su reacción. La chica dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido, dejando a la pareja y a su "espía" de nuevo a solas.

─Me habías preguntado antes por un libro, ¿no?─ Nathaniel volvió a su tono habitual, aunque parecía nervioso. Lynn no sabía si sentirse aliviada o no, parecía que Charlotte solo le había pedido una recomendación literaria, pero por otra parte, sus expresiones, el tono de sus voces… todo parecía demasiado tenso para ser una simple charla sobre un libro recomendado.

─Nath, podrías haberte ido con ella ─¿un momento, Nath? ¿Desde cuando tenía Charlotte esa confianza con el delegado? ─Puedo apañármelas sola con el libro.

─¿Entonces no entiendes nada?─ el tono de voz del rubio, más bajo, casi petrificó a Lynn en el sitio. Nunca le había escuchado dirigirse así a nadie, ni siquiera a ella, que era (o al menos ella consideraba que era) su mejor amiga. El chico se aproximó más a Charlotte, como si fuera a tomar un libro, de tal modo que sus rostros apenas estaban separados por unos centímetros ─No querría estar en otro lugar que no fuera este, contigo.

El segundo de silencio que transcurrió tras aquellas palabras fue casi una eternidad para Lynn, mientras notaba como el suelo que pisaba parecía deshacerse bajo sus pies y sus piernas se volvían tan pesadas como si fueran de plomo. Quisiera correr lo más lejos de allí, marcharse antes de que viera algo más, pero todo se precipitó y vio como Nathaniel besaba a aquella chica con suavidad.

* * *

 **Soy cruel, lo sé, pero drama is life (?). Muchas gracias a todos los que le habéis dado una oportunidad a este fic, me han animado mucho todos los reviews y favs recibidos.**

 **Si bien he subido cap hoy, el próximo se subirá el viernes, dado que no sé como voy a estar de tiempo cuando empiece el cuatrimestre y quiero aprovechar estos días libres para escribir mucho, de modo que tenga margen de subida.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

En una ocasión Rosalya había escuchado a Amber decirle a su grupito que la consideraba una persona con muy pocas luces. Si bien es cierto que ella misma admitía tener un comportamiento un tanto peculiar en ocasiones (el entusiasmo le podía alguna que otra vez, por lo que no era muy extraño que acabara pareciendo un poco desquiciada en ocasiones) lo cierto era que de tonta no tenía un pelo. Había aprendido a tener los ojos bien abiertos, a escuchar a las personas que la rodeaban, y a distinguir algunas señales que estos pudieran emitir.

Quizás por eso no le había sorprendido tanto que Lynn le confesara su problema cuando encontró sin querer el bote de pastillas en su armario, cuando fue a su casa el día que trataban de buscar un plan para hundir a Debrah. Lo había abierto como si tal cosa, haciendo un drama total de la falta de lencería que había en el mismo, pero durante un segundo no dijo nada, un poco descolocada por la visión del frasco. De hecho por aquel bote se había encargado de montar un espectáculo aún mayor, dispuesta a que los demás se sintieran lo suficientemente incómodos por el tema de conversación tan peculiar -a fin de cuentas todos los allí presentes eran chicos salvo Lynn y ella- y apartaran la vista. Esa misma tarde, cuando todos se hubieron marchado, abordó a su amiga y confirmó sus sospechas. Lynn en un principio se mostró reacia a contestar, pero viendo como Rosa no estaba por la labor de ignorar el tema no tuvo más opción que claudicar. Por suerte el trato que hasta la fecha le había venido dando no cambió en absoluto, y pareciera como si Lynn se hubiera alegrado de poder contárselo a alguien, como si de ese modo su carga fuera un poco más liviana.

Rosalya tampoco había pasado por alto la forma en la que la castaña miraba al delegado día tras día. Si pasaba por su lado parecía como si su mente se quedara en blanco, cuando le preguntaba algo o hablaba con ella sus mejillas se ponían del mismo tono que dos tomates. Aquello en un principio le había importado más bien poco; no quería meterse en la vida de su amiga y Nathaniel no parecía un mal chico, pero desde hacía cosa de un mes la situación la había empezado a preocupar. El rubio pasaba cada vez más tiempo con Charlotte, una chica del curso inferior a la que le brillaban los ojos cuando Nathaniel la saludaba. Y a él también cuando sucedía a la inversa. Conociendo el delicado equilibrio que mantenía a Lynn calmada y viendo como esta se obsesionaba más y más con el delegado, empezó a tener miedo de que acabara con el corazón roto por un más que posible rechazo. Su única esperanza era que Lynn viera los mismos signos que ella, que comprendiera el comportamiento de aquellos dos y diera la causa por perdida, pero por suerte o por desgracia, la chica parecía no percatarse de nada… y eso podría suponer un problema.

Había pasado las últimas semanas intentando encontrar una manera de dejarle caer a su amiga que quizás se estaba metiendo por un camino del que no iba a poder salir; tratando de darle la noticia de la forma más suave posible, pero nunca fue capaz de encontrar el modo de decírselo. La mera idea de imaginar a Lynn destrozada por su culpa le partía el corazón; a fin de cuentas ella era su mejor amiga y no debía causarle un daño así. Pero tampoco podía alimentar sus vanas esperanzas para luego dejar que se estrellara ella sola, eso también sería cruel por su parte.

Por suerte, la solución le llegó casi caída del cielo. Fue una tarde especialmente desapacible en la cual había ido a la tienda de Leigh a echarle una mano con el stock de telas. Charlando con él mientras iban organizando los rollos, dejó caer como si tal cosa que su hermano estaba un poquito más raro de lo habitual. Normalmente ya era solitario, se pasaba horas escribiendo o perdido en sus pensamientos, pero desde hacía cosa de unos meses aquello parecía haber ido a más. No era algo que le preocupara, pero le parecía divertido y como tal se lo comentó a su novia. Y no tardó en lamentar ese hecho, pues poco después Rosalya se excusó diciendo que tenía un compromiso, que mañana volvería a ayudarle con las telas, y salió disparada antes de que le diera tiempo a decir nada más.

Tuvo suerte, mucha suerte. Encontró a Lysandro en el piso que los dos hermanos compartían y lo abordó sin muchos miramientos. Había contado mentalmente el plazo que Leigh le había dicho que duraba aquel "mutismo" y concordaba con el tiempo que había pasado desde la llegada de Lynn. Si realmente su cuñado se había fijado en su amiga ella podría, por un lado, ayudarle a acercarse más a ella, y por otro, sacar a Nathaniel de la mente de la castaña de un modo que no la rompiera. Todos saldrían ganando y nadie resultaría dañado, ¿no?

Claro que había pasado por alto un pequeño pero importante detalle: la timidez de Lysandro. Le llevó cerca de una hora confirmar sus sospechas, y no lo logró precisamente gracias a él, ni mucho menos. Le preguntó, intentando pillarlo desprevenido, pero lo único que consiguió fue un leve sonrojo por parte del victoriano cada vez que mencionaba a Lynn. Conociéndolo como lo conocía eso le bastó, por lo que pasó a la siguiente fase: intentar juntarlos el máximo tiempo posible. Y ahí la timidez del chico volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Hablaba con Lynn, le contaba cosas e incluso en una ocasión le escribió una pequeña poesía, pero nunca dio un paso más allá. Y eso la exasperaba porque veía que el tiempo se le estaba acabando, que la posibilidad de que Nathaniel y Charlotte se hicieran pareja era cada vez más alta. Y si eso ocurría y Lynn se enteraba, se iba a romper por completo.

* * *

Aquel día, en cuanto Lynn desapareció rumbo a la biblioteca, estaba más que dispuesta a forzar la máquina de alguna manera, como bien se decía. No había salido la castaña por la puerta, cuando se acercó a Lysandro con cierta brusquedad, cruzándose de brazos.

─No sé a qué estás esperando para decírselo a Lynn─ fue todo lo que dijo. Su cuñado, fiel a lo habitual, apenas se sobresaltó, se limitó a mirarla fijamente, aunque de nuevo Rosalya vió que se estaba ruborizando. Bien, eso siempre era buena señal.

─¿Para decirle qué?─ le respondió, su tono de voz denotaba la incomodidad que parecía sentir.

─Que el cielo es azul, no te crees─ la chica puso los ojos en blanco ─¡Para decirle lo que sientes por ella! Ah, no, no vayas a decir que me equivoco ─alzó un dedo amenazante ante el chico, que se disponía a abrir la boca para rebatirla ─¿Qué sentido tiene quedarse callado?

─El sentido de que ella está enamorada de otro─ fue la respuesta ─No quiero entrometerme, ni que acepte algo movida por la compasión. Además es una buena amiga, y quizás de decirle algo la pierda también de ese modo.

Rosalya bufó, exasperada. Que Lysandro se comportara como un caballero podía llegar a ser desquiciante en algunas ocasiones, y esta era una de ellas. Si aquella situación se hubiera dado con Castiel o incluso con Armin o Kentin estaba segura de que algo habrían hecho ya, aunque fuera una confesión de cualquier manera. Pero Lysandro… no, él siempre iba con pies de plomo, intentando no molestar a nadie. Eso, según él "no era caballeroso".

─¿No te das cuenta de que es muy complicado que Nathaniel la vea como algo más?─ la joven decidió pinchar un poco ─Cada vez pasa más tiempo con Charlotte, y no me vayas a decir que no sabes nada de eso porque hace unos días escuché como Castiel hacía una broma hablando contigo afirmando que el delegado parecía el perrito faldero de esa chica.

─Ya te he dicho que no voy a presionarla, Rosa─ Lysandro parecía firme en su idea, como siempre que algo se le metía en la cabeza. Cuando se ponía cabezota, era imposible ─No te metas en esto, por favor; ya es algo complicado de por sí como para que te empeñes en llevarlo todo a tu manera.

Rosalya suspiró, negando levemente con la cabeza.

─Si te soy sincera, creo que tú eres mucho mejor para ella que ese chico. ─respondió. Teniendo en cuenta la situación mental de su amiga, una persona como Lysandro era algo que podría venirle como anillo al dedo, alguien calmado que siempre estuviera ahí cuando ella lo necesitara, que la reconfortara cuando se encontrase mal, que la ayudara a sobrellevar todo aquello de la mejor manera posible. La paciencia y la calma de su cuñado era algo que había visto desde que empezó una relación con el hermano del mismo, y para alguien que parecía tener ese caos interno como era su amiga podrían ser el bálsamo perfecto. Además, le encantaría ver a Lynn feliz con alguien, con una persona que realmente pudiera corresponderla. La castaña parecía ser de esas personas que sienten con pasión, que quieren a una persona casi incondicionalmente, y temía que esa fuerza se volviera en su contra ─Es más delicada de lo que parece, Lysandro. Nathaniel puede romperla si sigue por ese camino, pero creo que tú sí serías capaz de cuidarla.

El joven curvó las comisuras de los labios en una breve sonrisa, motivada quizás por la idea de verse junto a ella. Viendo que no iba a lograr mucho más, Rosalya ordenó sus cosas y metió los libros en su mochila, soltando un suspiro.

─Creo que yo también voy a ir a la biblioteca, necesito un libro para el trabajo de historia─ se colgó la mochila, caminando hacia la puerta del aula, volviéndose antes de salir de la misma ─Te recuerdo que hemos quedado para tomar algo después de las clases con Lynn, no te olvides─ añadió con un falso tono amenazante, señalando a Lysandro con un dedo acusatorio, para acto seguido salir de la clase.

* * *

Llegó a la biblioteca con paso apresurado. La sección de historia no estaba muy lejos de la entrada, quizás pudiera encontrarse con Lynn e ir con ella a la salida para reunirse con Lysandro luego, como habían acordado. Buscaba el libro deseado, cuando la visión de una cabellera castaña parapetada tras una estantería la hizo detenerse. Lynn estaba allí, espiando a una pareja que resultaron ser Nathaniel y Charlotte. Rosalya no entendía por qué los miraba, qué era lo que la tenía tan quieta, cuando vio lo que llevaba tanto tiempo sospechando: el beso que el delegado dio a la chica. Lo que temía se había hecho realidad, y lo peor era que su amiga no se había enterado por rumores o por verlos aparecer juntos, sino por haber asistido en directo a aquella escena.

Su mente pareció ponerse a trabajar a toda velocidad. Lynn se iba a quedar una semana sola, se lo había dicho hacía tiempo y ambas incluso habían planeado formar una pequeña fiesta en su casa. Teniendo en cuenta lo que había visto, lo último que se le pasaba a Rosalya por la cabeza era dejar que su amiga permaneciera una semana sin nadie a su alrededor. No le importaba quedarse con ella, pero sus padres no iban a permitir que pasara tanto tiempo fuera de casa, y Lynn necesitaría tener a alguien que la consolara siempre. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Meter a alguien en su casa? No, ella se negaría. Vale, esa opción quedaba descartada. ¿Entonces? ¿Que se quedara en casa de alguien? Por un momento pensó en llevarla a la suya propia, pero justo después recordó la conversación que había tenido con Lysandro en la clase. Podía pedirle que se la llevara con él, pero no estaba segura de que aceptara así como así.

La solución le llegó de repente, como aquella tarde de lluvia hablando con Leigh. Si Lynn no podía entrar en su casa, Lysandro seguramente le propondría una alternativa, ¿no? A fin de cuentas él era un caballero, y eso sería lo que un caballero haría en esa situación…

Corrió como nunca, rogando que Lynn no se hubiera movido, que aún tardara un par de minutos en volver a por la mochila que dejó en el aula. Entró en la misma apresuradamente, sorprendiendo a Lysandro, que aún se encontraba allí, buscando algo debajo de las mesas. ¿Había vuelto a perder su libreta? Por una vez, el despiste de aquel chico era la salvación de Rosa.

─¿Has vuelto a perder la libreta?─ no esperó a que hablara, sino que prosiguió algo alterada ─Creo que estaba en la biblioteca, junto a la sección de historia─ así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, hacía que Lysandro se encontrara con Lynn y la consolara (iba a necesitar mucho consuelo, de eso no le cabía duda) y de paso la clase se quedaba vacía. Si la veía llevando a cabo su plan, todo se iría al traste ─Me temo que tenemos que cancelar el plan, al parecer ha habido un problema en mi casa y tengo que salir pitando─ inventó mientras que corría hacia la mesa donde se había sentado y fingía buscar algo ─¡Nos vemos mañana si eso!

─Espero que no sea nada importante... ─Lysandro parecía dispuesto a quedarse con ella, pero lo cortó con rapidez.

─¡No es nada, no es nada, es una tubería que ha reventado y se ha inundado toda la cocina! Y como mi padre está fuera, mi madre quiere que le eche una mano. Ya ves, una tontería…

Lysandro la miró un par de segundos más, para luego despedirse con un "hasta mañana" y salir de la estancia.

Ya a solas, Rosalya dejó su mesa y se abalanzó sobre la mochila de Lynn, rebuscando en todos sus bolsillos hasta que por fin dio con lo que buscaba: unas llaves. Las observó un segundo para luego esconderlas decididamente en su mochila, saliendo posteriormente del aula.

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo por aquí. Iba a subirlo mañana, ya que es el día que actualizo de la semana, pero me han surgido varios compromisos, y entre retrasar el capítulo al sábado o subirlo con un día de antelación me he decantado por lo segundo. ¡Nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Creo que debería morderme la lengua, más que nada porque siempre digo que actualizaré los viernes, pero al final me puede el ansia y acabo dejando capítulos antes de tiempo.**

* * *

Lynn se sentía como si la sangre que fluía por su cuerpo hubiera desaparecido y se encontrara envuelta en un sudario de nieve. Con los ojos muy abiertos, sin darse cuenta, la imagen que captaba a través de ellos se quedó grabada en su cerebro con todo lujo de detalles. No podía asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, no podía ser real. Seguro que ahora sonaba el despertador y se encontraba de nuevo en su cama, porque todo aquello no podía ser más que una pesadilla, ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

No fue consciente de que su respiración se alteraba, ni de que sus piernas comenzaban a temblar. Se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos, intentando despertar, intentando volver a la realidad, desesperada por huir de aquello.

Notó un líquido cálido resbalar por sus manos. Sorprendida, las abrió y observó que se había clavado las uñas tan profundamente en la piel que se había hecho sangre. El olor metálico de la misma, el dolor punzante de las heridas, le hicieron darse cuenta de que no estaba en una pesadilla. Lo que había sucedido, lo que había visto, era real.

Sintió una sensación extraña, como si en su pecho algo se rompiera en mil pedazos. Hasta la fecha siempre había creído que la frase "le rompieron el corazón" no era más que una simple formalidad, una exageración, pero ahora comprobaba en su propia piel lo verídico de la misma. Dolía, dolía como si alguien se hubiera puesto de pie sobre su pecho y la aplastara contra el suelo, como si una mano gigante la oprimiera para que vomitara todas las esperanzas que hubiera podido tener.

Sus temblorosas piernas decidieron que no podían sostenerla por más tiempo y apenas si fue consciente de que caía al suelo de rodillas, abrazándose el torso como si de ese modo pudiera contener el dolor que la atenazaba. Le costaba respirar, como si el mismo aire le estuviera faltando a su alrededor, mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Aunque había visto aquel beso y escuchado aquella conversación, no conseguía comprender por qué habían tenido lugar, desde cuándo Nathaniel estaba enamorado de otra. ¿Lo había visto con ella más de una vez? No lo recordaba, siempre que se fijaba en el delegado era como si su mente suprimiera lo demás y solo captase parte de la realidad.

Los sollozos comenzaron a estremecer su cuerpo mientras que se encogía sobre sí misma, intentando paliar las sensaciones que comenzaban a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Si tuviera la capacidad de poder arrancarse el corazón del pecho y dejar de sentir, lo haría, con tal de no seguir notando aquella opresión, de no sentir el dolor que la atravesaba, de dejar atrás la pena que comenzaba a consumirla.

─¿Lynn?─ alguien pronunció su nombre a sus espaldas, pero estaba tan aturdida que aquella información llegó a ella con demasiada lentitud. Además, tampoco encontró fuerzas para girarse y mirar, solamente era capaz de mantener el cuerpo tenso en la posición que había adoptado, sujetándose las costillas. Notó cómo apoyaban una mano en su hombro y de repente se encontró mirando a los ojos bicolores de Lysandro, que se había agachado hasta quedar a su misma altura y la miraba con preocupación. Ella intentó hablar, contarle lo que había sucedido, pero le salió un sonido ahogado, casi como un chirrido, lo cual la llenó de frustración.

Sin embargo, aquello pareció ser lo único que el chico necesitaba para actuar, pues se incorporó sujetándola por la parte alta de los brazos de tal modo que ella también se levantara, para acto seguido abrazarla con fuerza, dejando que hundiera el rostro en su pecho.

Lynn lloraba sin ser capaz de contenerse, por mucho que lo intentara. Se aferró a la chaqueta de Lysandro con fuerza mientras sollozaba, al mismo tiempo que el chico le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras, las cuales no llegaba a comprender.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado escondida en el pecho de su amigo. En un momento dado las lágrimas parecieron acabarse y entonces dejó aquel refugio con gesto resignado, notando como las mismas habían dejado una mancha húmeda donde se había apoyado. Sintió vergüenza por ello, por haberle mojado el chaleco, y a saber qué habría hecho con su chaqueta, pues no olvidaba sus manos sangrantes. Sin querer, desvió la vista hacia las mismas, haciendo que Lysandro hiciera lo propio. El chico sofocó una exclamación al ver las heridas, pero luego, con una calma que casi parecía ensayada, sacó un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y lo presionó con cuidado sobre las manos de Lynn, intentando quitar los restos de sangre seca de las mismas. No cruzaron palabra alguna, él se limitó a limpiarle las manos y el rostro, y ella a estar de pie, intentando sostenerse.

─Mi pequeña Lynn─ murmuró─ ¿Qué te han hecho?

Aquella pregunta no necesitaba respuesta, pues ambos la conocían.

* * *

El crujido de las hojas muertas siendo pisadas era lo único que se oía mientras Lynn y Lysandro caminaban. La chica no parecía por la labor de hablar, y el victoriano tampoco añadió palabra alguna, cosa que ella agradeció. Aunque quisiera, sus cuerdas vocales se habían quedado estáticas, como si no fueran a emitir sonido de nuevo. Había intentado darle las gracias por acompañarla hasta su casa, por no dejar que se fuera sola, pero lo único que había conseguido había sido mirarlo fijamente con gesto tembloroso. Notaba la mano del chico apoyada en el centro de su espalda mientras ella caminaba abrazada a la mochila que habían recogido del aula antes de abandonar el instituto; sentía casi como si la fuera guiando por aquel trayecto. Le daba la impresión de que si Lysandro retiraba su mano, caería de nuevo al suelo, y dudaba que pudiera levantarse y seguir caminando. Para ponerse en pie eran necesarias unas fuerzas que ella no lograba reunir, una intención que comenzaba a faltarle como si se hubiera escapado con sus lágrimas. Lo único que quería era hacerse un ovillo en cualquier lugar y desaparecer, desaparecer para siempre. Total, ¿qué más le daba seguir allí? Pensó en Nathaniel, en cómo lograba animarla de tal modo que ni siquiera necesitaba sus pastillas, en cómo hablar con él la llenaba de ánimo para todo el día. Durante un tiempo, aquel chico había sido como un faro que mantenía alejadas sus tinieblas; pero ahora ese faro se había apagado y sus fantasmas parecían más grandes que nunca.

Llegó a la puerta de su casa al borde del colapso. Desganada, comenzó a rebuscar en la mochila, mientras que se aclaraba la garganta.

─Gracias por acompañarme─ murmuró con voz ronca ─No tenías que haberte molestado.

─No es nada─ fue la respuesta del chico, que la volvió a examinar de arriba a abajo con preocupación ─¿Estarás bien?

Lynn asintió, moviendo las manos con más brío dentro de la mochila. ¿Dónde dejó las llaves? Recordaba haberlas guardado en el bolsillo pequeño de la misma, de hecho lo había comprobado en más de una ocasión, pero no las encontraba por más que mirara. Desquiciada, dio la vuelta a la mochila, volcando su contenido en la acera mientras que la agitaba, esperando a que las llaves cayeran de la misma. Pero no lo hicieron.

─¿Qué...qué pasa?─ Lysandro la miraba sin entender del todo lo que hacía. Lynn le lanzó una mirada llena de pánico.

─No encuentro las llaves…─ su voz temblaba de nuevo, pero ahora había algo más en ella, no solo dolor ─¡No encuentro las llaves! ¡Las he perdido! ¿¡Cómo voy a entrar en casa!?

─Tranquila, no es algo que no tenga solución─ el chico trató de calmarla ─Avisa a alguien de tu familia y…

─No puedo, ¡se fueron de viaje esta misma mañana y no vuelven hasta la semana que viene! ¡Y ni siquiera puedo colarme por ninguna de las ventanas, pues mi madre ha dejado las persianas bajadas casi del todo!─ exclamó la chica, presa del pánico ─¡¿Dónde voy a dormir, qué voy a comer!? Apenas tengo dinero encima, ¡lo que me dejaron mis padres está dentro de la vivienda!

Sentía ganas de darse golpes contra la pared. El día no le estaba saliendo bien ni queriendo, y su cuerpo se encontraba al límite después de todo lo vivido. Recogió los libros y demás del suelo y los volvió a meter en la mochila, mirando entre ellos por si por un casual las llaves aparecían. Como era de esperar, no lo hicieron.

Lysandro, por su parte, observaba la escena con gesto desconcertado. No la culpaba por perder las llaves, él mismo había perdido las suyas en más de una ocasión, pero siempre había estado Leigh para pedirle una copia; jamás se había visto en la tesitura de su amiga. Parecía tan desesperada que, finalmente, tomó una decisión.

─Vamos a hacer una cosa─ se encargó de hablar en un tono sosegado, para intentar relajar a la joven ─Avisa a tus padres de lo sucedido y quédate con Leigh y conmigo hasta que vuelvan la semana próxima─ a pesar del tono de voz, aquella propuesta lo tensaba a más no poder. No era por ayudar a Lynn, sino por el hecho de tenerla en casa, por la idea del tiempo que iban a pasar juntos… y del estado en el que ella se encontraba. No iba a negar que tenerla como invitada era algo que, en secreto, habría deseado, pero nunca se imaginó que ella se iba a encontrar destrozada tras haber visto al delegado besándose con otra. Sin embargo el aprecio que sentía por Lynn y el deseo de intentar consolarla, fuera del modo que fuera, le habían ayudado a dar aquel peculiar paso. La cuidaría, la ayudaría a sanar sus heridas, y trataría de que la chica volviera a sonreír, aunque para ello tuviera que convertirse en su sombra.

─¿Pero y la ropa?─ Lynn seguía casi en pánico ─No tengo más que lo que llevo puesto.

─Podemos hablar con Leigh y Rosalya para que te ayuden con eso─ repuso, tomando la mochila de la chica, pues ella parecía no poder más con su cuerpo, menos con aquel bulto ─Rosa puede dejarte ropa y seguro que a mi hermano no te importa darte algo de la tienda. Es una situación delicada y creo que lo comprenderá─ añadió.

Lynn se quedó en silencio. Aquella idea no la convencía demasiado, pero tenía que admitir que era lo único medianamente factible que podía hacer. A su padre iba a tener que decirle una verdad a medias, pues si se enterara de que dormiría en casa de un amigo iba a poner el grito en el cielo, por lo que le diría que la casa donde se hospedaría era la de Rosalya, seguro que ella no dudaba en apoyarla con la coartada.

─Está bien─ murmuró, contrita ─Me quedaré en tu casa estos días.

* * *

Rosalya hizo acto de presencia poco después de que llegaran al bazar, donde Lynn gastó el poco dinero que llevaba encima en comprar un neceser con cosas de aseo. Llevaba consigo una bolsa de mano en la cual había metido algunas prendas de diario y un pijama para Lynn, y por su expresión todo aquello parecía tanto divertirla como preocuparla. Había visto el rostro abatido de la castaña, pero tuvo el tacto suficiente para no tocar el tema mientras la acompañaba por la tienda y la ayudaba a elegir entre una selección de útiles de aseo.

Por su parte, Lysandro se había alejado un poco de las dos chicas y caminaba con aire distraído por el local, mirando hacia un lado o hacia otro indistintamente. De repente se quedó quieto, mirando un pequeño objeto fijamente, el cual luego tomó con disimulo, pagando el importe del mismo y guardándolo con sus cosas. Se había propuesto animar a Lynn de cualquier modo, y aquello parecía una forma de empezar.

* * *

 **Más drama de ese que tanto nos gusta (?) Si estáis leyendo el fic, agradecería que dejárais un review. Vamos, el botoncito está ahí abajo y no muerde ni nada...**


	5. Chapter 5

**ADVERTENCIA: En este episodio se toca un tema algo delicado como es el suicidio. Por ese mismo motivo he subido el rate del fic de K+ a T, pues considero que este tema es sensible.**

 **Y sin más preámbulos, ¡a leer!**

* * *

La vivienda que Lysandro y Leigh compartían se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, no muy lejos de donde vivía Lynn. De hecho estaba casi segura de que, en los días especialmente despejados, podría ser capaz de atisbar el tejado de aquel edificio desde la ventana de su dormitorio, siempre que estirara el cuello.

Era una vivienda no muy grande pero muy luminosa, debido a que los hermanos habían colocado estratégicamente algunos espejos por la misma que se encargaban de reflejar la luz que entraba por los ventanales. Un pequeño recibidor, una cocina tan blanca que parecía irreal, un salón decorado en tonos blancos y negros y un pasillo donde se encontraban las dos habitaciones y el baño era todo lo que componía el piso.

Lynn caminó con cierta timidez hacia el salón, donde apoyó levemente la mano en el sofá. Desde la entrada de la vivienda había podido ver las puertas de los dormitorios, por lo que suponía que, al carecer de una habitación donde instalarse, seguramente dormiría allí. Al menos el sofá parecía cómodo. Era un mueble grande, de color negro y aspecto mullido, situado justo al lado de un ventanal y una estantería que parecía a punto de reventar de libros, justo enfrente de un pequeño piano.

─Parece cómodo─ murmuró mientras tomaba asiento en el mismo. Las piernas aún le temblaban y necesitaba sentarse, aliviar un poco la tensión que notaba en esa parte de su cuerpo. Cayó sobre el sofá más como un saco de patatas que otra cosa, pero lo que en otro momento quizás la habría incomodado (el hecho de estar en una casa desconocida y en la que iba a tener que pasar unos cuantos días con dos personas con las que apenas había convivido) ahora apenas le importaba.

─Como para no serlo─ Lysandro había entrado justo detrás de la joven, seguido a su vez por Rosalya, que no parecía muy dispuesta a soltar aún la bolsa de mano que había traído consigo ─Estuvimos buscando durante días hasta dar con uno que nos convenciera. Al menos sé que no dormiré mal esta noche─ añadió algo más bajo.

─¿Qué?─ aquello había pillado a Lynn con la guardia baja ─¿No se supone que soy yo la que va a dormir aquí?─ aunque la incomodaba dormir en una parte tan pública de la casa, en cierto modo prefería eso a ocupar alguna de las habitaciones. Tenía una concepción algo particular de esos espacios, los consideraba algo muy personal, y la mera posibilidad de tener que dormir en la habitación de alguien la incomodaba sobremanera.

Lysandro negó con la cabeza mientras que Rosalya tomaba asiento al lado de la castaña y, disimuladamente, la ayudaba a sentarse en una postura un poco más erguida, como si de ese modo pretendiera inculcarle algo de ánimo. Lynn estaba tan desconcertada y turbada que apenas fue consciente de aquello.

─¿Y dónde voy a dormir yo?─ hasta a ella misma la pregunta le pareció ridícula, pero estaba demasiado descompuesta como para ponerse a atar cabos por ella sola. Su mente parecía haber colapsado e hilvanar la idea más simple le costaba bastante.

─Te cederé mi habitación, por supuesto─ fue la respuesta recibida ─¿Qué clase de anfitrión sería si te dejara durmiendo en el sofá?

─Uno nefasto, ¿verdad?─ Rosalya aprovechó la ocasión para meter baza, usando un tono falsamente animado ─¿Qué tal si nos llevas a tu dormitorio y ayudo un poco a Lynn a instalarse?─ sugirió como si nada.

─Pero si ya conoces la ca…─lo que fuera a decir el victoriano se perdió bajo la mano de Rosalya, la cual se había levantado casi como accionada por un resorte.

─Vamos, ve tú primero con Lynn mientras yo reviso que haya traído todo lo que necesita─ repuso la chica como si tal cosa al mismo tiempo que dejaba sobre el sofá la bolsa y comenzaba a hurgar en su interior. Lynn, por su parte, observaba a ambos sin entender bien del todo lo que debía hacer a continuación. Se sentía perdida y tan aturdida que si tuviera que volver hacia su casa desde aquella vivienda, estaba segura de que no sería capaz de recordar el camino.

El chico soltó un suspiro resignado y ayudó a la castaña a levantarse del sofá, guiándola luego hasta la segunda de las dos puertas del pasillo.

─Es aquí─ murmuró algo turbado, haciéndose luego a un lado para que la muchacha entrase.

Lynn, titubeante, accionó el picaporte y penetró en la estancia, observándola con curiosidad. Era una habitación grande, decorada en los mismos tonos negros y blancos que había en el salón. Reconoció el gusto del chico por la época victoriana en la enorme cama que dominaba el centro de la estancia, pero el resto del mobiliario era sorprendentemente moderno y sencillo; un amplio escritorio de madera oscura con una silla en el mismo tono, una estantería algo más pequeña que la del salón y un armario de color negro justo enfrente de la misma. Al final de la estancia había otro ventanal por el cual entraba a raudales la luz de la tarde.

─Es… bonita─ dijo ella en voz baja, aún clavada en el sitio.

─Dejaré que te instales y luego vendré a recoger algunas cosas para mi─ aquella frase también había sido dicha en voz baja, como si a los dos les diera apuro subir el tono.

Lynn se giró hacia el chico, sus ojos verdes fijos en sus pies, incapaz de alzar la mirada más allá del suelo.

─Gracias por todo─ su tono casi era un susurro ─No era necesario de todos modos, podría haberme apañado en el sofá…

─No empecéis ya con esa maldita cortesía─ Rosalya parecía haber terminado de revisar el macuto, viendo como entraba en la estancia como si fuera una especie de conquistadora que reclamara una parcela de terreno ─Espero que no te importe dejarnos a solas un momento, Lysandrito; tenemos que tratar asuntos que sólo nos conciernen a nosotras─ dijo como si tal cosa para acto seguido, sin apenas molestarse en pedirle permiso, cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

* * *

La tarde pasó rápidamente. Rosalya estuvo un buen rato con Lynn, sacando prendas de la bolsa y enseñándoselas, para luego irlas distribuyendo por el dormitorio. Ninguna de las dos osó tocar el armario, por lo que acabaron haciendo pulcros montones que colocaron a los pies de la cama, dejando las prendas más íntimas en el interior de la bolsa. Una vez acondicionadas sus cosas, se trasladaron al salón, donde Lynn habló con su familia y les notificó la situación. Su padre parecía algo molesto con el hecho de que tuviera que dormir fuera, pero Rosalya fue lo suficientemente persuasiva para que la historia que Lynn les contó (en la cual ella se quedaría en casa de su amiga) sonara del todo creíble. Luego Lysandro preparó un té y permanecieron en aquella estancia mientras esperaban a su hermano. Rosa y él hablaban entre ellos, pero Lynn se había limitado a sujetar su taza con las dos manos y a mirar en el interior de la misma de forma pensativa, intentando encontrar una manera de estabilizar su mundo. Todo se le había venido abajo como si no fuera más que un papel que el viento se llevara, y sentía que todo lo que había construido, todas las ilusiones que había albergado, se habían consumido como la llama de una vela. El estar en una casa ajena no ayudaba precisamente. Le daba la sensación de que todo giraba demasiado rápido mientras ella trataba de buscar un asidero que la ayudara a encontrar un punto de referencia. No tenía nada familiar a lo que aferrarse, ningún sitio conocido, ninguna persona lo suficientemente cercana con la que pudiera soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro, y eso la perturbaba aún más. Sus amigos estaban con ella, parecían dispuestos a ayudarla, pero no se sentía segura a la hora de confesar todos los temores que rondaban por su mente. ¿Entenderían sus miserias, el dolor que llevaba dentro desde aquella mañana? La única persona aparte de sus padres que habría podido consolarla la había apartado de su lado del modo más cruel posible (o al menos ella lo veía así, claro). Seguramente Nathaniel ahora estaría con aquella chica, quizás de picnic en el parque, o tal vez de paseo por el centro de la ciudad, mientras que ella permanecía perdida en un laberinto en el que cada vez se adentraba más.

Cuando Leigh volvió, ya cuando anochecía, se mostró sorprendido de ver a Lynn en su salón. Lysandro no tardó en ponerle al corriente de lo sucedido, y el chico le aseguró luego a la joven, que podía tomar de la vivienda lo que necesitara mientras durase su estancia. Ella se limitó a asentir, sujetando aún su taza vacía, para luego encerrarse de nuevo en sí misma. No separó los labios hasta la noche, cuando Rosalya se despidió de todos y ella ya se hubo puesto el pijama que su amiga le había proporcionado. Al menos había tenido el detalle de llevarle algo sin encajes y no muy liviano, pues conocía el gusto de Rosalya por la lencería y artículos de ese tipo. Envuelta en una rebeca de punto que le quedaba algo grande se asomó al salón, donde los dos hermanos se encontraban leyendo.

─Me voy a la cama─ murmuró ─Buenas noches,

Leigh le deseó que pasara una buena noche con una sonrisa amable, pero Lysandro dejó a un lado su libro y se levantó, acompañando de nuevo a Lynn hasta el dormitorio, como si creyera que se iba a perder. Aquello la descolocó todavía más, pero lo que sucedió a continuación fue el remate para aquel día tan extraño.

Con mucho cuidado, como si fuera a romperse, Lysandro la besó en la frente. Notaba como su piel ardía bajo los labios del chico, como la sangre se le iba a los pies. No comprendía por qué su amigo hacía eso, por qué había tenido aquel gesto con ella.

─Mi madre me decía que así se alejan las pesadillas─ murmuró él en cuanto hubo roto aquel contacto ─Que descanses.

Aún estaba turbada cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, caminando por la habitación como si sus piernas fueran de gelatina. Estaba demasiado agotada, demasiado cansada como para añadir más cosas a las ya vividas. Solo quería desaparecer, era un deseo que había ido sintiendo a lo largo de la tarde y que ahora, a solas por primera vez desde lo sucedido, comenzaba a hacerse más y más grande. Sería tan fácil sumirse en la oscuridad, cerrar los ojos y dejar de sentir, dejar atrás todo el dolor y el sufrimiento… sería como irse a dormir, pero mejor porque no habría pesadillas, se limitaría a apagarse como una llama y a salir al paso de la eternidad. Además, no podía doler, ¿no? No al menos más de lo que ya le dolía existir. Porque, ¿qué sentido tenía ya su vida, si todo lo que la mantenía en su sitio se había ido para siempre? Notaba como el pecho le seguía doliendo, algo que le pasaba cuando la ansiedad aumentaba. Con cuidado rebuscó en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, los cuales estaban sobre la cama, para luego sacar su frasco de medicación.¿Cuánto llevaba sin tomarse una de sus pastillas? ¿Una semana? Alzó el bote, observando las pequeñas píldoras rojas que contenía. Recordaba cómo su psiquiatra le había insistido en no superar la dosis recomendada, en no tomar más de las establecidas. Abrió la tapa lentamente y luego inclinó el bote, dejando que un puñado de pequeñas cápsulas se desperdigaran en su mano. ¿Sería verdad lo que se decía, que morir era parecido a dormir?

Se dirigió hacia el escritorio con parsimonia, casi sonámbula, apenas ya dueña de sus actos. No soportaba más aquel mundo, aquel sitio que le recordaba su desdicha, y había encontrado la forma de escapar, de abandonarlo para siempre. Como si fuera un sueño, fue colocando las pastillas una tras otra, hasta que hubo hecho una fila de diez. Parecían pequeñas chucherías, algo inofensivo, algo que no le haría ningún mal.

Se quedó mirando aquella fila durante un rato, nunca supo cuánto, como si le diera miedo tomar alguna de ellas, pero la imagen mental de Nathaniel besando a Charlotte finalmente le dio el empujón que necesitaba. Tomó entre el pulgar y el índice una pastilla y con cuidado la depositó en su boca.

* * *

A Lysandro siempre le había gustado leer, pero aquella noche las palabras apenas lograban quedarse en su memoria. Estaba preocupado, y esa preocupación hacía que concentrarse fuera complicado. No dejaba de pensar en el mutismo de Lynn, la cual ni siquiera había probado bocado durante la cena y había permanecido casi toda la tarde en silencio. ¿Estaría bien? ¿No debería haberse quedado con ella hasta que se durmiera? No quería agobiarla, pero temía que dejarla sola fuera peor que acompañarla. ¿Pero y si quería estar sola? Era posible, a veces la soledad era necesaria para poder asimilar el daño. Aunque se la veía tan quebrada, tan hecha polvo, que quizás estar sola no era lo mejor.

Estuvo debatiéndose consigo mismo un buen rato hasta que tomó una decisión. Se dirigió hacia el dormitorio donde se encontraba la chica y golpeó suavemente con los nudillos.

─¿Puedo pasar?─ preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Volvió a golpear, siendo de nuevo contestado con el silencio. ¿Se habría dormido ya? No se atrevía del todo a entrar en la estancia, pero al menos estaba seguro de que no iba a importunarla en un momento delicado, pues había visto cómo salía a despedirse de ellos llevando ya el pijama. Sin embargo, aquel silencio al otro lado de la puerta no era algo que lo tranquilizase, más bien al contrario; le ponía los pelos de punta. ¿Estaría bien Lynn?

Haciendo de tripas corazón, accionó el pomo de la puerta, abriendo un resquicio, pero lo justo para ver como su amiga tragaba algo y luego tomaba otra cosa del escritorio, dispuesta a tomárselo también.

Le costó comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero la mirada que había en los ojos de la chica fue lo que le alertó. Estaban vacíos, casi sin vida, mientras que su rostro mostraba una expresión distante, como si estuviera catatónica.

Reaccionó más rápido de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Se abalanzó sobre ella, haciendo que soltara la píldora de un manotazo para luego hacer lo mismo con las que estaban sobre la mesa. Nueve pastillas se desperdigaron por el suelo mientras que el chico sujetaba a Lynn con firmeza, totalmente fuera de sí.

─¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!─ ella nunca le había escuchado gritar, y aquel tono la sorprendió ─¿Cuántas te has tomado? ¡¿Cuántas?!

─Una─ tartamudeó la chica, observándole con los ojos abiertos de par en par ─Sólo me he tomado una…

La observó fijamente, los ojos abiertos de desesperación. Ella no parecía mentir, teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que se encontraba, por lo que finalmente el alivio le recorrió como una ola de agua caliente mientras que casi se desplomaba sobre ella, abrazándola con fuerza.

─No vuelvas a hacerlo más─ la voz le temblaba ─Nunca, ¿me oyes? ¡Nunca!

Notó como Lynn le devolvía el abrazo algo dudosa. El miedo y el alivio se debatían en su interior, miedo por lo que podía haber pasado si no hubiera llamado a su puerta, alivio por haber llegado a tiempo de evitar que ella cometiera una locura. ¿Por qué se le ocurrió dejarla sola? Se sentía estúpido hasta decir basta.

* * *

 **Dramón del bueno, lo sé; aunque me permito anunciar que en el próximo capítulo vamos a tener algo de ese comfort que prometí (?) No todo van a ser lágrimas.**

 **Muchas gracias a aquellos que se han molestado en dejarme un review. Me animan a seguir escribiendo, más que nada porque me hacen ser consciente de que no escribo solo para mi misma. Así pues, os animo a darle a ese _botoncito maravilloso_ que tenéis justo debajo, os prometo que no os hará nada (?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sé que en principio dije que subía los viernes, pero nunca lo cumplo; en el caso de esta semana, porque mañana es mi cumpleaños y quería dejar esto como una especie de "regalo" para todos los que siguen el fic.**

 **Sobre el día de actualización, no habrá uno fijo, sino que semanalmente subiré un cap, de modo que si por lo que sea me retraso un día o dos no os preocupéis, pues a no ser que avise con antelación, cap habrá sí o sí :)**

* * *

La mente de Lysandro era un caos en esos momentos, pues las preguntas estallaban en ella como si fueran fuegos artificiales. Se sentía aliviado pero también desconcertado, pues aunque conocía bien el dolor que conllevaba la tristeza nunca habría imaginado que Lynn se fuera a encontrar tan hundida como para intentar quitarse la vida con aquellas pastillas; las cuales le intrigaban a más no poder. Nunca había visto a la chica con un frasco de píldoras, y no lograba entender de dónde las había sacado. ¿Las consiguió en el bazar? No, lo dudaba, ese tipo de medicamentos no se solían vender en establecimientos de ese tipo, por lo que la única opción era que las hubiera llevado consigo desde que salió de su casa. Y en ese caso, ¿por qué las tenía?

Si había de ser sincero, se moría de ganas de preguntarles por las mismas, de saber para qué eran o lo que contenían, pero no hizo ninguna de aquellas preguntas. No olvidaba cómo desde que se habían conocido Lynn nunca había husmeado en sus asuntos y siempre que le veía pensativo o preocupado prefería ofrecerse primero a escuchar y, si él se mostraba dispuesto a hablar, entonces le hacía alguna que otra pregunta. Además, a Lysandro las personas que no eran capaces de contener su curiosidad llegaban a serle irritantes, a pesar de que él mismo admitía que en más de una ocasión la curiosidad le podía.

Soltó el abrazo en el que aún mantenía a Lynn para luego mirarla, alzando levemente las cejas a modo de pregunta. Si ella quería hablar, que lo hiciera por cuenta propia, no porque él la atosigara, algo que tampoco era del todo conveniente teniendo en cuenta la delicada situación en la que se encontraban.

Lynn, por su parte, parecía irse calmando por momentos, como si la píldora que se había tomado ya hubiera entrado en su torrente sanguíneo y comenzara a surtir efecto. Muy despacio, como si temiera deshacerse por el gesto, se agachó hasta el suelo y comenzó a tantear, buscando en la penumbra las pastillas que habían caído.

─Estas pastillas son casi como de mi familia─ comenzó a decir con voz completamente neutra ─Bueno, estas en concreto no, pues llevo poco tiempo con ellas, pero este tipo de medicamentos me ha acompañado desde que tengo uso de razón..

Se quedó pensativa unos instantes, como si estuviera eligiendo las siguientes palabras que iba a decir. Viendo que no se desenvolvía bien con su peculiar búsqueda, Lysandro la imitó, inclinándose él también y tanteando sobre la alfombra. Ella le miró de una forma que no supo interpretar del todo, para luego volver con su historia.

─De pequeña siempre tenía problemas anímicos─ la voz comenzó a temblarle levemente, dando la impresión de que le costaba contar todo aquello. Mantenía la cabeza baja, de tal modo que su cabello formaba una especie de cortina sobre su rostro impidiendo a Lysandro ver su expresión ─Me agobiaba la idea de ir al colegio por miedo a que mis padres nunca volvieran a por mí; estaba siempre preocupada por la salud de mi familia y no dejaba de llorar ante la idea de que quizás en un futuro ellos no estuvieran conmigo. Eso duró hasta que un día mi padre optó por buscar ayuda médica, viendo que mi comportamiento no cambiaba, sino que cada vez era peor─ se detuvo de nuevo a tomar aliento. Sus dedos tropezaron con una pastilla y la guardó en el cuenco de su mano ─Fue entonces cuando me diagnosticaron con trastornos de ansiedad y empecé a tomar ansiolíticos. Durante muchos años he estado medicada con los mismos, pero desde hace unos meses decidí que iba a intentar dejarlos y me pasaron a una medicación más suave.

Volvió a guardar silencio mientras que Lysandro procesaba todo lo que ella decía. Nunca había sospechado que su amiga tuviera una estabilidad mental tan frágil; ahora comenzaba a entender su reacción a aquel desplante por parte de Nathaniel y a alegrarse de haberla llevado a su casa. Que Lynn hubiera perdido las llaves le había salvado la vida.

─Ahora ya sabes lo desequilibrada que estoy─ la chica habló con un tono amargo, alzando el rostro y mirándolo con resignación ─Para muchas personas no soy más que una loca que intenta llamar la atención; para otras soy una chiflada a la que deberían encerrar en un psiquiátrico.

Lynn sonrió con amargura, encontrando de paso otra pastilla. Parecía tan derrotada que notó como se le encogía el estómago ante aquella imagen.

─Pues yo considero que eres un ángel al que le han roto un ala─ en cuanto dijo aquellas palabras agachó la cabeza, completamente avergonzado. Le gustaban las metáforas y admitía haber usado esa misma que le había dicho en algunos poemas, pero nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza soltarle algo semejante. ¿Es que era tonto o qué? Lynn era su amiga, y temía que las palabras de ese tipo acabaran provocando que se alejara de él por verse sobrepasada. Alzó la mirada tratando de encontrar una forma de disculparse, pero ella se limitó a mirarlo con aire sorprendido. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa microscópica, pero sonrisa después de todo.

─Eres la primera persona que me define de esa manera─ parecía algo más confiada ─Parece hasta bonito dicho así─ añadió con cierta amargura nuevamente, guardando de paso más píldoras que aparecían.

Se incorporó y tomó el frasco, donde depositó las que había ido encontrando. Lysandro le tendió las que había encontrado y luego observó cómo tapaba el bote y lo dejaba sobre el escritorio con un nuevo suspiro.

El chico la observaba, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. No sabía qué podía decirle a una persona que hacía unos momentos parecía totalmente ida y que se mostraba dispuesta a dejar de existir y que ahora se mostraba resignada y completamente derrotada. ¿Tanto quería ella a Nathaniel como para venirse abajo de ese modo? Muy a su pesar, sintió una punzada de celos por el delegado. Si tan solo Lynn se hubiera enamorado de él en lugar de aquel rubio… él la cuidaría, la ayudaría cuando los demonios de su mente quisieran hacerle daño. Sin embargo allí estaba, intentando reparar sus pedazos como si ella fuera una muñeca rota.

Recordó que hacía un par de años él mismo había pasado por una experiencia similar a la de Lynn. Acababa de mudarse con su hermano a la ciudad y había empezado a acudir al instituto de la zona, donde coincidió con Rosalya en el aula. Se sintió atraído por ella casi al momento, pero tuvo que ver cómo ella se mostraba interesada en su hermano y ambos se hacían pareja a los pocos meses. Aunque les dijo que se alegraba por ambos, lo cierto era que durante una temporada le había dolido verles juntos; sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo aquella herida había ido cicatrizando hasta que se recuperó por completo. Lo que no tenía del todo claro era si Lynn iba a poder rehacerse del mismo modo. Por lo menos podía empatizar con ella en ese sentido.

─Se pasará─ susurró mientras posaba una mano en su hombro ─Al principio duele tanto que hasta cuesta imaginar que puedas seguir como hasta la fecha, pero poco a poco va remitiendo hasta que un buen día te das cuenta de que el dolor ya no está.

Lynn se mantuvo en silencio. Aquellas palabras tenían un trasfondo oscuro, pero por el momento no hizo pregunta alguna. Asintió brevemente mientras apretaba las manos contra su pecho.

─Eh─ Lysandro la giró con cuidado, de tal modo que estuvieron cara a cara. Posó los índices sobre la comisura de los labios de la chica y presionó levemente hacia arriba ─Sonríe. Que esa persona vea lo que se pierde.

El gesto de Lynn quedó a medio camino entre una sonrisa y un puchero, pero el chico optó por conformarse con ello. Sabía que aún era demasiado pronto como para pedirle más, pero en comparación con el ánimo que había tenido toda la tarde ya era un avance. Por un momento sintió el deseo de abrazarla de nuevo, de decirle lo que sentía por ella, confesarle que desde que se habían conocido no se la quitaba de la cabeza. Pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a secar una lágrima que se le escapó de la comisura de un ojo con la misma delicadeza que hubiera usado con una figura de cristal.

─Mañana será otro día, ya verás─ hablar le costaba, pues le dolía verla de esa manera, mas era consciente de que ahora mismo era el único apoyo que Lynn tenía cerca. La condujo con cuidado a la cama y la arropó a continuación, tumbándose luego a su lado por encima de las mantas que la cubrían, abrazándola contra sí con delicadeza. Le acarició el cabello mientras tarareaba con voz queda, como si de ese modo pudiera alejar todo el dolor que la rodeaba. Cantó para ella hasta que notó cómo su cuerpo se relajaba y su respiración se tornaba profunda y regular, momento en el que volvió a guardar silencio. Depositó un nuevo beso en su frente, para luego levantarse de la cama con cuidado, intentando no despertarla.

─Dulces sueños, Lynn─ susurró antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

 **Ya iba siendo hora de un cap sin drama, lo sé XD. Muchas gracias por todos los review recibidos, no sabéis la ilusión que me hacen. Os sigo animando a darle al botoncito; los review me hacen feliz y me motivan a escribir más.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí os dejo el cap de esta semana. Enjoy it!**

* * *

Lynn no dejaba de preguntarse si había sido buena idea contar todo aquello a su amigo. Cuando se despertó por la mañana, perdida en una cama que no conocía, los recuerdos de la noche anterior la llenaron de vergüenza. La ansiedad la había llevado al borde del suicidio y el alivio del medicamento haciendo efecto la ayudó a soltarlo todo después, como si hubiera tomado una especie de vomitivo que la hiciera echar aquella historia. Y además estaba el dolor por el rechazo, que seguía latiendo en su pecho con una persistencia casi mítica, como si no estuviera dispuesto a dejarla ir con tanta facilidad. Era extraño que todo aquello hubiera transcurrido en un lapso de veinticuatro horas; en su percepción parecían semanas.

No sabía qué iba a hacer en el día que empezaba, más que nada porque temía cruzarse con Nathaniel, con Charlotte e incluso con Lysandro (siendo esto último algo bastante delicado, teniendo en cuenta que en cuanto saliera de la habitación lo más probable era que se encontrara con él). ¿Y si fingía estar enferma y se quedaba todo el día en la cama? Acariciaba la idea, pero recordó la necesidad de la asistencia para mantener una nota alta, además de que los exámenes se acercaban y las explicaciones de los profesores eran más que necesarias para que ella pudiera afrontarlos con éxito, por otro lado, la idea de quedarse sola en aquella casa que no era la suya tampoco era algo que le entusiasmara demasiado.

Salió de la cama y se dirigió hacia el escritorio donde había dejado su medicación durante la noche, volviendo a observar el frasco como entonces hiciera. Aunque odiaba tener que medicarse y había intentado dejar las medicinas a su manera, estaba claro que las necesitaba si no quería tener otro episodio como el de anoche. Que te rompieran el corazón dolía, pensó, pero si a eso se le sumaba una ansiedad por las nubes y el hecho de que quizás estuviera entrando en un nuevo estado depresivo, se obtenía el cóctel perfecto para el desastre. No dejó de repetirse eso último mientras que se tomaba su correspondiente dosis, sintiéndose derrotada en ese campo también. Había perdido el pulso contra su ansiedad.

─Ansiedad, uno; Lynn, cero─ murmuró guardando el frasco ─Como siempre. Siempre Lynn queda a cero…

La medicina no ayudaba con su estado anímico, pero bregar con el mismo era más sencillo de esa manera, más que nada porque no tenía que preocuparse de perder el control. ¿Llegaría el día en que pudiera ser dueña de sí misma como el resto de los mortales, el día en que no tuviera que depender de una pastilla para poder permanecer calmada? Había creído que lo había conseguido, que había encontrado la manera, pero no fue más que una falacia. Su particular medicina la había rechazado y ahora se encontraba sola, de nuevo con sus pastillas y tratando de asimilar lo sucedido.

También tenía miedo. Temía que la amistad que tenía con Lysandro se hubiera visto trastocada por lo que ella le había contado. En principio había reaccionado mejor de lo que ella hubiera imaginado, pero le preocupaba que comenzara a verla con lástima o que llegara a tratarla de manera diferente. Dudaba que sucediera tal cosa, pues había conocido al chico lo suficiente como para saber lo calmado y educado que siempre era, pero también conocía casos de personas que se comportaban con ella de forma similar y que cuando se enteraban de su realidad la trataban como si fuera algo tonta. Claro que, ¿cómo explicarle a Lysandro que ella tenía esas pastillas? No eran una medicina común, eso lo sabía tanto ella como cualquiera que se tomara la molestia de leer el nombre del frasco; cualquier excusa que le hubiera dado habría sido absurda.

Quizás era mejor así, que él supiera lo que le pasaba y reaccionara de un modo o de otro. Tal vez sucedería lo mismo que con Rosalya y simplemente tendría un nuevo confidente por si en un futuro su situación volvía a descontrolarse… o puede que no.

* * *

Al llegar al instituto Lynn se sintió como si hubiera vuelto al pasado, al día en que se quedó a dormir en casa de Nathaniel y todo el instituto la vio llegar junto con él y su hermana a la mañana siguiente; aunque en esta ocasión era todo mucho menos evidente y los cuchicheos menos descarados. Pero los hubo cuando traspasó la puerta acompañada de Lysandro, ambos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Precisamente allí, nada más entrar en el hall del centro, se encontraba la dichosa Amber, que la miró de una forma que no le hizo especial ilusión. Parecía una leona relamiéndose ante su presa y Lynn, de forma casi automática, se limitó a bajar la cabeza y a apretar el paso. Confiaba en que Lysandro fuera disuasión suficiente, aunque conociendo a Amber, quizás ni se cortaba ante la presencia del chico.

Por una vez, tuvo suerte, llegando al aula sin mayor contratiempo. Tomó asiento en su sitio habitual, rogando que Rosalya no tardara mucho más en llegar. Notaba los ojos de su amigo clavados en su espalda, pero estaba decidida a ignorarle, al menos hasta que pasara la mañana y dejara de sentirse tan avergonzada por todo lo que sucedió entre ellos.

No acababa de instalar su mochila cuando su amiga entró en el aula, tan animada como siempre. Lynn a veces envidiaba aquella energía que desprendía, sobre todo en días como aquel. Le daba la impresión de que Rosalya era capaz de encontrarse en la mayor de las miserias y seguir sonriendo, aunque quizás también influyera el hecho de que era tan terca como una mula. Como era habitual, tomó asiento a su lado, colocando sus cosas y mirando a Lynn de arriba a abajo.

─¿Cómo te encuentras?─ le sorprendió el tono de aquella pregunta, algo más serio de lo habitual. ¿Acaso Rosalya sabía algo? Lynn hizo memoria, pero no recordaba haberle contado nada de lo de Nathaniel, sin embargo tampoco era una pregunta que ella le hiciera habitualmente ─Ayer parecías algo decaída─ añadió, como si sospechara lo que pensaba Lynn en esos momentos.

─Ah, eso…─ comenzó a rumiar una excusa, pero no pudo dar con ninguna lo suficientemente creíble, de modo que decidió optar por lo más simple ─Estaba preocupada por lo de las llaves─ quizás en otra situación le habría contado la verdad, pero no quería hablar de ello en una clase donde cada vez entraba más y más gente.

─No has contestado a mi pregunta─ repuso la chica con cierto énfasis.

Lynn se dispuso a abrir la boca para contestar, pero justo en ese momento Amber entró en el aula con el aire de superioridad que siempre la acompañaba, seguida de sus dos amigas. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en Lynn mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro. No hacía falta ser muy perspicaz para saber lo que se avecinaba, pero Lynn se encontró a sí misma suplicando internamente que, por una vez, no fuera con ella, que la dejaran al margen.

─Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí─ era increíble cómo una persona podía tenerle tanta inquina a alguien sin que se le hubiera hecho nada ─¡Si es la zorrita de la clase!

Sus palabras fueron acogidas con miradas de desconcierto hacia Lynn, la cual no entendía del todo a qué venía todo aquello. ¿Zorrita? ¿Por qué? No se había acercado a Castiel, el interés amoroso de esa bruja más que lo necesario, y en lo que respectaba a Nathaniel su contacto había sido el mismo que días atrás.

─No sé de qué estás hablando─ ¿por qué tenía que sonar tan insegura, tan acobardada? Le encantaría ponerse de pie y plantarle cara, pero el día anterior aún le estaba pasando factura y precisamente que Amber fuera a pincharla no iba a serle de mucha ayuda.

─¿Ahora te haces la tonta?─ la rubia soltó una risita ─Te refrescaré la memoria, entonces. Básicamente estás tan desesperada por que alguien te mire, que vas al sol que más te calienta.

Lynn no entendía del todo, pero comenzaba a sospechar por dónde iban los tiros, y lo que se estaba viendo venir no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Notó como Rosalya se tensaba a su lado pero ambas estaban en silencio, mudas.

─Está claro que mi hermano se cansó de ver cómo ibas babeando detrás de él como una idiota─ Amber sonaba igual de feliz que un niño en Navidad ─Por eso te mandó con viento fresco, ¿no? Y esa es la razón por la que ahora te has ido a mendigarle atención a otro, porque no te soporta. Eres patética─ añadió con desdén ─Tienes que suplicar para que te miren, vas detrás del que sea intentando llamar la atención, pero es normal que te den la patada. ¿Quién va a querer a una chica como tú?

Notó como las lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos. Escuchaba los cuchicheos de los alumnos al mismo tiempo que notaba como Lysandro, justo detrás suya, se ponía en pie y comenzaba a decir algo, pero de nuevo volvía a estar sorda para el mundo. Sin pensarlo, recogió su mochila y salió corriendo de la clase con la mayor rapidez que daban sus piernas. Le pareció que alguien intentaba sujetarla, pero logró zafarse y correr pasillo abajo hasta llegar al pequeño jardín del edificio, el cual parecía desierto. Le importaba poco estar saltándose una clase, solo quería estar lejos de Amber y de los comentarios, lejos de todo el mundo. Por si alguno de sus amigos optaba por buscarla, se deslizó entre los setos que rodeaban el pequeño invernadero donde se reunían los miembros del club de jardinería, aunque tampoco era un escondite del todo bueno; sus pies asomaban entre la maleza delatando su posición. De todos modos, creía que nadie iba a ir fijándose en ese detalle, además de que la clase debía de estar a punto de comenzar, lo cual haría que ningún alumno saliera del aula hasta dentro de una hora.

Sus ojos vagaron por el patio y se posaron, sorprendidos, en la puerta del instituto. Nathaniel, para su sorpresa, llegaba ahora, acompañado de Charlotte, a la cual llevaba de la mano. Entraron en el edificio con prisas, pero Lynn alcanzó a escuchar la risa de ella, quizás por alguna broma privada o por alguna muestra de afecto que él hubiera tenido.

Sus piernas le volvieron a fallar y cayó de golpe al suelo, dando con su trasero en el mismo. Entre el dolor del golpe y lo vivido notó como la garganta se le hinchaba por las lágrimas no derramadas. Justo en ese momento escuchó una pequeña risilla.

─Si al final va a ser verdad que eres tonta y todo─ dijo una voz que ella conocía y que la enervaba muchas veces ─O quizás necesites gafas. O las dos cosas a la vez.

Lynn se incorporó para encontrarse mirando a los ojos negros de Castiel. Si bien aquel chico era muy amigo de Lysandro, ella no solía tener mucho trato con él. Tenía un carácter demasiado mordaz en ocasiones, además de ser la persona más borde que conocía. Parecía que aquella mañana estaba decidido a saltarse las clases. Era algo bastante habitual en aquel chico, lo cual le había acarreado problemas más de una vez.

─Déjame en paz─ bufó sin mucho entusiasmo.

Castiel miró hacia la puerta del instituto y luego a Lynn, que seguía sentada justo donde había caído. Se le habían enredado algunas hojas en el pelo; de encontrarse en un momento diferente ella misma incluso se habría reído (pues admitía que la caída había sido tonta a más no poder) pero ganas no tenía.

─Sabes, te hacía con mejor gusto─ el pelirrojo no pensaba callarse, visto lo visto ─¿De verdad te gusta el pavo ese? Venga, si seguro que le pinchas en un dedo y en lugar de sangre tiene horchata.

─¿Y si te pinchamos a ti que saldría? ¿Veneno?─ Oh. Genial, por fin una respuesta ingeniosa. Aunque no se encontraba muy animada, Castiel tenía el don de sacarla de sus casillas.

─¿Estamos hablando de mi, acaso?─ contestó él ─Sabes, eres una persona la mar de retorcida. Es gracioso ver como vas besando el suelo que pisa alguien que nunca te hizo el menor caso y al mismo tiempo ignoras a quien se gira a verte cada vez que pasas por su lado.

Lynn lo miró, perpleja. ¿A qué venía eso ahora? Castiel se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

─Espera, voy a adivinar lo que vas a decir a continuación: "¿De qué estás hablando? Nadie me mira, soy demasiado tonta o normal o cualquier adjetivo estúpido para que alguien me mire"─ la imitó con voz aguda, para luego chascar los dedos ante su cara ─¡Vamos Lynn, reacciona! Quizás tú también eres idiota, por eso te fijaste en ese tipo. Dios los cría…

La chica no dijo nada, mientras que su mente volvía a hervir. ¿Castiel sabía algo que ella había pasado por alto? No, seguramente se estaba marcando un farol, no sería raro viniendo de él.

O quizás, estaba siendo sincero...

* * *

 **Sé que más de uno me va a querer matar por meter más drama (otra vez) pero es lo que toca. Además me tentaba demasiado meter a Ámber por algún lado y aquí la colé XD.**

 **Y ya que habéis llegado hasta aquí, ¿qué tal si le dais amor a ese botoncito de ahí abajo que dice review? Venga, cada vez que le deis salváis a un gatito (?)**


	8. Chapter 8

Muchas veces Lysandro no comprendía cómo la gente podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras Ámber hacía de las suyas. Desde el día en que llegó al instituto se había percatado del tipo de persona que era esa chica, por ello había optado por ignorarla. A pesar de que intentaba pasar por completo de ella, en ocasiones no podía evitar desear ponerla en su lugar, sobre todo desde que últimamente no dejaba de hostigar a Lynn. Nunca olvidaría el día en que había evitado casi por los pelos que aquella tipa abofeteara a su amiga.

Por ese mismo motivo, cuando aquella mañana Ámber entró en la clase de aquella forma, se encontró a sí mismo cruzando los dedos para que, al menos por esa vez, aquella arpía no hiciera ninguna de las suyas. Mas fue un iluso, no solamente porque Ámber se abalanzó contra Lynn, sino porque pareció haber escogido las palabras más adecuadas para dañarla.

No pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior, cuando consiguió evitar el suicidio de Lynn por muy poco, y cómo después había intentado por todos los medios animarla de alguna manera. Vale que no había avanzado mucho, pero había conseguido que ella diera algunos pasos, por decirlo de algún modo, unos pasos que era muy posible que diera en sentido inverso gracias a aquella chica. No quería sentir pena por su amiga, pero el hecho de conocer su estado mental hacía que, muy a su pesar, se sintiera casi en la obligación de protegerla, de evitar que le pasara nada malo.

Esa fue la razón por la que, cuando vio como Lynn agachaba la cabeza ante aquellas palabras, se puso en pie. No sabía del todo bien por qué lo había hecho, quizás intentaba demostrarle a aquella bruja que él siempre defendería a la castaña de cualquiera de sus ataques.

─Creo que deberíais empezar a ser más maduras─ intentó decir, pero la frase quedó cortada a la mitad, pues un segundo después Lynn tomó sus cosas y echó a correr.

Las imágenes de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente, y fueron el aliciente de que se lanzara contra ella, tratando de aferrarla por el brazo, de que no se marchara y volviera a caer en pensamientos oscuros. Pero ella se le escapó como el humo entre los dedos, mientras que a sus espaldas escuchaba las risitas de Ámber y su grupito de amigas, además de los cuchicheos de los demás. Era más que consciente de que se estaba comenzando a extender rumores por el instituto, sobre todo después de aquel numerito; pero en ese momento, curiosamente, apenas si le dio importancia. Se había hecho la promesa de no dejar que la pena deshiciera a Lynn, y él no era de los que rompía un juramento a la primera de cambio.

Estaba más que decidido a seguir a la chica, pero en el mismo instante en que se disponía a salir por la puerta del aula, el profesor de literatura hizo acto de presencia. Era un hombre de edad madura, de pelo cano y mirada severa, la cual pareció endurecerse más al fijarse en el chico.

─¿Iba a alguna parte?─ el tono que usó el docente sonó tan afilado como una navaja. Sintiendo una frustración mayor de lo esperado, Lysandro negó con la cabeza y se apresuró a tomar asiento de nuevo, pero con la diferencia de que se acomodó en la silla que había dejado libre Lynn al lado de Rosalya. Su cuñada lo miró algo desconcertada, pero tuvo el tacto suficiente de no decir nada mientras que él comenzaba a garabatear en un folio en sucio, pensando, planeando. Las palabras del profesor planeaban sobre su cabeza mientras seguía en sus cavilaciones.

Un par de minutos después de que la clase hubiera empezado Nathaniel entró en el aula, disculpándose ante el maestro y tomando asiento. La repentina aparición del delegado le hizo sumirse aún más en sus pensamientos bajo la mirada curiosa de Rosalya.

Tenía que admitir que la situación se estaba volviendo más insostenible por momentos. Sabía bien que Lynn era la más dañada por todo aquello, pero aunque le costara admitirlo, él también estaba recibiendo su parte de daño. Sufría viendo a la chica en ese estado, le dolía intentar socorrerla para luego ver como los demás tiraban por tierra lo poco que había avanzado; pero lo peor era saber que ella se encontraba tan cerca de él por primera vez desde que se conocían, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Siempre es duro ver a una persona a la que aprecias pasar por un mal momento, pero era aún peor consolar a la chica de la que estaba enamorado porque se encontraba en medio de un desplante realizado por otra persona.

Curiosamente, sus pensamientos pasaron de la frustración a la rabia. Observó de reojo a Nathaniel, que tenía la vista fija en su libro de texto mientras apoyaba una mano en su cabeza. ¿Qué vio Lynn en él? Lysandro no estaba muy puesto en el tema del físico masculino, más que nada porque no le interesaba demasiado, pero el canon de belleza era el canon de belleza y admitía que Nathaniel era atractivo. De hecho había escuchado a Alexy hablando con Lynn del tema en una ocasión, y recordó que el chico se había referido a Nathaniel como "un efebo griego". ¿Quizás eso era lo que le atraía a Lynn de él, ese aspecto de chico angelical? No, no podía ser solo el físico, conocía bien a la chica y sabía que no era muy superficial. ¿Entonces? ¿Ese comportamiento de chico ejemplar que a Castiel siempre le causaba risa? Él siempre intentaba ser educado y cortés, aunque admitía que a veces la timidez le hacía ser demasiado reservado. ¿Era ese el motivo por el que Lynn no se había fijado en él? Creía que a ella le gustaba que fuera tan callado, más que nada porque la chica lo era también.

Miró ahora hacia Rosalya, que tampoco parecía estar prestando demasiada atención a las explicaciones que el profesor estaba dando sobre el teatro barroco. No solía inmiscuirse en la vida de los demás, pero mirando a la joven comenzó a pensar que quizás necesitaba hablar con ella sobre Lynn, dado que Rosa la conocía bastante bien. Tal vez Lynn le hubiera confesado alguna cosa en relación a su atracción por el delegado, y él podría usar esa información a su favor…

Agitó la cabeza, cortando el pensamiento de raíz. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Eso no era propio de él, ¡jamás intentaría hacer algo tan rastrero! Eso era más propio de Ámber.

De buenas a primeras, notó una pequeña patada por debajo de la mesa que hizo que abandonara sus cavilaciones. Rosalya lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, del mismo modo que toda la clase parecía pendiente de él.

─¿Ha vuelto ya con nosotros?─ el profesor parecía más molesto por segundos mientras que observaba a Lysandro con aire exasperado ─Acabo de pedirle que lea el texto de la página 86 del libro.

Con aire azorado se percató de que ni siquiera había sacado el libro de la mochila. Notando como Rosalya se aguantaba la risa, abrió su mochila para encontrarse con que no había metido ningún libro en la misma. En su lugar se encontró con el papel de regalo en el que el dueño del bazar había envuelto el presente que había comprado para Lynn y que había olvidado por completo que había adquirido.

─¿Va todo bien?─ el tono del docente sonaba cada vez más irritado.

─He olvidado el libro─ se limitó a responder, una respuesta que fue coreada por alguna que otra risa sofocada. Los olvidos de Lysandro ya eran conocidos y más de uno trataba de tomárselos con humor.

─Pues tome el de su compañera─ el maestro parecía a punto de perder la paciencia. Él también estaba al tanto de lo despistado que era aquel alumno; no era la primera vez que olvidaba algo que había que entregar o similar.

Rosalya deslizó su libro de tal modo que se situara en la mitad de la mesa y pronto la clase retomó su ritmo habitual. Cuando finalmente sonó la campana, el profesor salió del aula con aire de mártir, mientras que los alumnos se disponían a abandonarla también para acudir a la clase donde darían química.

─¿Dónde crees que estará Lynn?─ Rosalya no esperó un momento para pasar al ataque ─Espero que lo que le ha dicho esa bruja no le haya hecho mucho daño. Deberías ir a buscarla─ añadió como si tal cosa.

─Pensaba saltarme la siguiente clase para dar con ella─ Lysandro guardó las cosas que había sacado, recordando de paso que su preciada libreta seguía desaparecida. Sin embargo, por una vez, el cuaderno escurridizo tenía una importancia meramente secundaria ─No quiero dejarla sola, no después de… ─ se cortó en seco. Había estado a punto de mencionar el incidente de las pastillas, el cual consideraba que era mejor mantener en secreto ─después de lo que Ámber ha dicho sobre ella.

─Te aseguro de que si esa chica se mordiera la lengua, moriría envenenada─ Rosalya arrugó la nariz ─Si por mi fuera, se iba a enterar de…

Pero Lysandro nunca supo de lo que se iba a enterar Ámber, porque en ese preciso instante alguien interrumpió en la conversación.

─Lysandro, perdona, ¿has visto a Lynn? Quería devolverle el libro que me dejó, pero parece que no ha venido…

Se giró para encararse con Nathaniel, que se encontraba parado frente a él, con un libro en la mano. Por el diseño de la portada parecía ser una novela de detectives.

─No, no la he visto─ dijo con frialdad. Sabía que Nathaniel no tenía culpa alguna, pero no podía evitar sentirse celoso de él.

─¿Ocurre algo?─ el rubio miraba a Lysandro sin entender del todo la reacción del chico ─Sé que sois amigos, por eso creía que quizás tú podrías saber si había faltado o no.

─No, no pasa nada─ Lysandro no varió el tono en ningún momento.

─Si quieres yo le doy el libro si la veo─ Rosalya se involucró en la conversación con tono calmado.

─¿Me harías ese favor?─ inquirió el delegado.

─Por supuesto─ la chica tomó el libro ─Se lo daré en cuanto la encuentre, no te preocupes.

─¡Muchas gracias!─ el chico parecía aliviado de haber encontrado a alguien que le contestara de una forma más amigable. Salió del aula y Lysandro pudo ver cómo en el pasillo ya se encontraba Charlotte esperándole. Al menos Lynn no iba a tener que ver eso.

─Quédate tú con el libro, yo voy a buscar a Lynn─ repuso para luego marcharse, sin molestarse en despedirse. Estaba de mal humor, y no quería que aquel libro pusiera a la castaña peor de lo que ya estaba. Esperaba que Rosalya tuviera el tacto suficiente para no dárselo, aunque no estaba seguro de cuánto sabía ella sobre todo lo que había pasado.

* * *

Después de su "agradable" conversación con Castiel, Lynn se había dedicado a vagar por los jardines del instituto. No quiso quedarse con el pelirrojo, no quería seguir discutiendo con él. Además, lo que le había dicho la había dejado pensativa, más que nada porque no sabía si debía tomárselo en serio o no. Castiel era una persona peculiar, y tal vez solo tratara de tomarle el pelo con aquel comentario. Aunque por otro lado, como había sospechado en el momento, quizás estaba siendo sincero. Y de ser así, ¿quién podría ser esa persona a la que había hecho referencia? Trató de recordar si alguna vez se había percatado de que alguien la mirara de alguna manera o similar, pero debido a su manía de buscar a Nathaniel en cualquier recoveco del instituto apenas si se había fijado. Quizás estaba un poco obsesionada con el delegado, aunque lo dudaba. A fin de cuentas eso era lo que decían en los libros, que las personas enamoradas buscaban al objeto de sus sentimientos de forma casi frenética, ¿no?

Se dejó caer en un banco, pensando sin parar. Intentaba recordar aunque fuera un pequeño signo de alguno de los chicos con los que trataba, pero ninguno se le venía a la cabeza.

─Maldito Castiel, seguro que era un farol─ masculló de mala gana, dándole una patada a un objeto que había debajo del banco, el cual acabó a un par de metros. Lo reconoció al instante, era la famosa libreta que Lysandro iba perdiendo cada dos por tres. Fue a por ella, tomándola del suelo sin molestarse en abrirla; había aprendido bien que a su amigo la curiosidad era algo que lo molestaba sobremanera.

Sonó el timbre que marcaba el final de la clase, pero no se movió. No quería que Ámber volviera a hacerle alguna de las suyas, por lo que optó por permanecer donde estaba. Le sabía mal saltarse las clases, pero por otro lado tampoco tenía fuerzas como para intentar mantenerse serena delante de todo el mundo.

Colocaba la libreta sobre el banco cuando el sonido de su nombre la hizo alzar la cabeza. Lysandro corría hacia ella, y parecía aliviado de haberla encontrado allí. Se puso en pie y le tendió el cuaderno como saludo, no le apetecía hablar mucho.

─La encontré debajo de este banco─ se limitó a decir.

El chico tomó el cuaderno para luego observar a la castaña con aire preocupado.

─¿Te encuentras bien?─ preguntó en un tono bajo ─Lo que esa chica ha hecho no ha sido nada cortés por su parte.

─¿Cortés? Es Ámber. Si supiera el modo de hacerme añicos, ten por seguro que lo usará. Maldita arpía─ añadió con amargura, sintiendo para su pesar como las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos ─Es como si supiera lo que tiene que decir en cada momento para hacerme el mayor daño posible. La odio, la odio, ¡la odio!─ su voz había ido subiendo paulatinamente hasta casi ser un chillido. Estaba cansada, cansada de todo lo que le había pasado desde el inicio de la semana. Agradecía tener la pastilla en su organismo, pero no se sentía segura de que fuera a ser capaz de resistir mucho si todos los días iban a ser iguales que aquellos dos.

─Las personas como ella sólo son felices cuando dañan a los demás─ Lysandro habló en tono conciliador ─Si te soy sincero, creo que actúa de ese modo contra ti porque en el fondo te tiene envidia.

─¿Envidia?─ Lynn parecía incrédula ─No sé de qué me va a tener envidia esa.

─Para empezar, porque desde que llegaste caíste bien a todo el mundo, incluso a Castiel, aunque lo demuestre a su manera. Los profesores te aprecian y siempre pareces estar involucrada en todos los eventos que se hacen, mientras que a ella la dejan de lado la mayoría de las veces. Y en cuanto a los comentarios que te dedica sobre el físico, creo que el motivo es más que obvio.

─¿Obvio?─ Lynn parecía no entenderle del todo.

─Si te mirases en el espejo con un poco más de atención, entenderías el motivo─ Lysandro dijo aquellas palabras con más rapidez de lo habitual, para luego sacar el paquete de su mochila. Quizás incluso había sido una suerte que lo hubiera olvidado el día previo, pues ahora podía usarlo para intentar que Lynn olvidara a aquella bruja ─Ten, es para ti.

Lynn tomó el paquete con aire despistado. No entendía a qué venía eso y observó al chico con expresión interrogante. Lysandro se limitó a hacerle un gesto para que lo abriera, mientras la observaba, esperando su reacción.

La chica rasgó el papel para luego dejar ver un pequeño pingüino de peluche, el cual llevaba un gracioso gorrito rojo. Miró al chico completamente desorientada, como pidiendo una explicación al presente.

─Hace tiempo comentaste que los pingüinos eran tu animal favorito y el otro día vi ese peluche en la tienda y pensé que te gustaría─ cielos, ¿por qué tenía que sonar tan incómodo?

─Me gusta mucho─ murmuró ella ─Gracias.

Y por primera vez en aquella semana, fue ella la que le abrazó. Lysandro había estado a su lado el día previo para consolarla cuando vio aquella escena en la biblioteca, la había acogido en su casa cuando no tenía donde ir, había evitado que se quitara la vida y ahora le daba un peluche.

Una pequeña inquietud surgió dentro de ella. ¿Y si Castiel se había referido a Lysandro antes? No, ¿verdad? Lysandro era su amigo, nunca había mostrado más interés… ¿verdad?

* * *

 **La cosa se va animando un poco, ¿no? Los pingüinos son la solución de todos los males, eso está claro (?)**

 **Aprovecho para aclarar una frase del episodio anterior; cuando Castiel dice que Nathaniel tiene horchata en las venas. La horchata es una bebida espesa, pero en España, cuando alguien es muy soso o demasiado tranquilo, se dice que tiene la sangre de horchata.**

 **Y como siempre, os animo a darle mucho mucho amor a ese botoncito que pone "review". No os va a llevar más de dos minutos y os puedo asegurar que cada review que recibo me animan mucho. Así que ya sabéis, si os agrada esta historia, ¿por qué no tomarse un minutito para decir vuestra opinión? Os lo agradeceré eternamente (?)**


	9. Chapter 9

Rosalya se puso la bata blanca que usaba siempre para la clase de química y se sentó, algo inquieta, en su sitio de siempre. No le gustaba especialmente esa clase, sobre todo porque la profesora que la impartía, la señora Delanay, la ponía especialmente nerviosa. Esa docente llevaba ya una buena temporada en el instituto, pero a ella la intimidaba igual que el primer día. De hecho, lo que más le había preocupado cuando empezaron a dar clases con ella fue el detalle que tuvo de realizar un test para decidir los grupos de trabajo, aunque al final tuvo suerte, pues su compañera resultó ser Lynn. Si le hubiera tocado con Ámber o alguna de sus amigas seguramente habría acabado volviéndose loca.

Aunque ahora, por primera vez, estaba comenzando a lamentar la compañera de laboratorio que le había tocado. No culpaba a Lynn, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la situación por la que estaba pasando, pero la idea de tener que dar la clase completamente sola y bajo la mirada penetrante de Delanay no era plato de su gusto.

Además, también estaba preocupada por la ausencia de su amiga y Lysandro; ninguno de los dos había hecho acto de presencia y eso la inquietaba. ¿La habría encontrado? Esperaba que sí. Dudaba que Lynn pudiera ir muy lejos, a pesar de que había tenido una hora entera para salir caminando del instituto y tomar cualquier dirección en la ciudad.

Intentó dejar esos pensamientos a un margen, más que nada porque era consciente de que no iba a conseguir gran cosa preocupándose. Tal vez Lynn y Lysandro se hubieran quedado charlando en algún sitio cercano y hubieran decidido que era más conveniente no acudir a clase, incluso tomarse el día libre.

Sin embargo, sus suposiciones pronto fueron resueltas, puesto que en ese preciso instante sus dos amigos entraron en el aula con paso apresurado, seguramente temiendo llegar tarde y despertar de ese modo la ira de la profesora. Lysandro se dirigió a la mesa que compartía con Karla, la cual le dirigió una mirada algo suspicaz, mientras que Lynn tomó asiento al lado de Rosalya, dejando en el suelo una mochila sospechosamente abultada. Curiosa, alargó el cuello, intentando adivinar qué había en el interior de la misma que le diera esa forma tan peculiar.

─¿Qué llevas ahí? ─casi se había tirado encima de Lynn en su afán de ver algo.

─Si tanto interés tienes en saberlo, te lo diré después de clases ─su amiga habló en susurros, mientras miraba hacia delante. Rosalya entonces comprendió su reticencia a hablar; en la clase de química ellas se sentaban justo detrás de la mesa que ocupaban Ámber y Armin. Lynn siempre había aprovechado el hecho de estar situada detrás de su amigo para hacer alguna que otra broma al respecto de su compañera de trabajo, pero ahora parecía dispuesta a no soltar prenda por tal de que la bruja no se enterara. Y Rosalya debía admitir que, a pesar de que la curiosidad le corroía las entrañas, no era momento de tentar al demonio un poco más. El numerito de la hora anterior había sido la comidilla de la clase en el cambio de aula, y lo que ella menos quería era que la castaña volviera a ser la protagonista de una situación similar de nuevo aquella mañana.

Si había de ser sincera, estaba comenzando a cansarse de las salidas de tono de Ámber. Desde siempre se había comportado como una niña malcriada, haciendo lo que le venía en gana cuando le apetecía, y desde que Lynn llegó al instituto parecía haberla señalado como cabeza de turco en todas sus acciones. En más de una ocasión había intentado convencer a Lynn para que se vengara de ella y le hiciera alguna jugarreta, pero la chica siempre se había negado en rotundo, algo que Rosalya no llegaba a comprender. Si por ella fuera, habría respondido a cada ataque de Ámber con alguna trastada; seguro que de esa manera la dejaba en paz.

Suspiró cuando la profesora entró en el aula y comenzó a explicar el experimento del día. Al parecer iban a hacer reaccionar diversos compuestos entre ellos, usando de paso líquidos tintados para hacer las reacciones más visibles. Ámber seguía en su cabeza mientras se levantaba, como el resto de la clase, y tomaba los materiales que iban a necesitar. Junto con Lynn, colocaron los matraces y los compuestos sobre la mesa, cuando de buenas a primeras se quedó mirando hacia la mesa de delante. Allí, completamente abierta, se encontraba la cartera de Ámber, mostrando todos sus libros y cuadernos.

Rosalya fingió estar concentrada en las instrucciones de la profesora mientras que no le quitaba ojo a aquella tentadora visión. No olvidaba la crueldad de esa chica con su amiga, y estaba más que dispuesta a tomarse la ley por su mano, ya que Lynn no haría gran cosa…

Sonrió levemente mientras que tomaba una probeta llena de un tinte rojo. Se sentía tentada de usar un ácido o similar, pero no quería que se repitiera el accidente de la última vez, cuando tuvieron que evacuar todo el instituto porque Ámber se empeñó en mezclar demasiados compuestos; en ese sentido el tinte era mucho más inocuo pero a su vez perfecto para cumplir su propósito. Disimuladamente, como quien no quiere la cosa, dejó caer el líquido dentro de la cartera, para luego dejar la probeta cuidadosamente tumbada sobre la mesa, como si la hubiera volcado sin querer.

No hubo ningún sobresalto durante la hora, pero cuando la campana finalmente sonó, el grito que soltó Ámber al ver el estado de sus cosas fue ensordecedor. La chica parecía la viva imagen del odio mientras se volvía hacia la mesa de atrás, encarándose con Lynn nuevamente.

─¡Zorra estúpida! ─bramaba a pleno pulmón -¡Lo has hecho a propósito, ¿verdad?! ¡Pienso destrozarte entera, pedazo de…!

─Uy, Ámber, creo que ha sido culpa mía ─Rosalya fingió un tono preocupado, aunque tampoco le hizo mucha falta improvisar, pues lo cierto era que se encontraba algo preocupada de que aquella pava la tomara con Lynn, como de hecho había sucedido ─Me parece que antes le di sin querer al matraz con el dorso de la mano… ¡no sabes cuánto lo siento! Soy muy torpe ¿a que sí, Lynn? ─añadió mientras sujetaba a la castaña con fuerza por el brazo y casi la arrastraba fuera del aula. La chica la miraba con gesto sorprendido, pero tuvo el tacto suficiente para no abrir la boca hasta que estuvieron a una distancia prudencial de Ámber y sus amigas.

─No fue un accidente, ¿verdad? ─preguntó, pero Rosalya se limitó a sonreír como toda respuesta.

* * *

La mañana pasó sin muchos más sobresaltos, y cuando Lynn vino a darse cuenta, estaba otra vez en casa de Lysandro, sentada junto a su amigo mientras ambos intentaban terminar los ejercicios de matemáticas que debían entregar a finales de semana. Ambos trabajaron en silencio, cada uno concentrado en su tarea, hasta que, ya casi anocheciendo, decidieron preparar algo para cenar. En el poco tiempo que Lynn había pasado en aquella casa, había aprendido que a Leigh no le agradaba entrar en la cocina, por lo que solía ser su hermano quien se encargaba de las comidas. Y ya que ella estaba de "invitada" en aquel lugar, lo menos que podía hacer era ayudar en lo posible. Como era habitual, ninguno de los dos habló mucho mientras preparaban la cena, y cuando Leigh hizo acto de presencia la situación tampoco varió mucho. A Lynn aquello le resultaba casi terapéutico; podía pensar sin tener que ir hablando de tonterías cada dos por tres. Y lo cierto era que su mente era en esos momentos un verdadero torbellino. Por un lado, las palabras de Ámber la habían dejado marcada, más que nada porque en el fondo temía que todo el instituto la viera de la misma manera. Y lo cierto era que razón no les faltaba porque justamente al día siguiente de que Nathaniel empezara a salir con Charlotte, ella llegaba al instituto acompañada de Lysandro y se iba de la misma manera. No le había contado a nadie lo sucedido con sus llaves, de modo que las malas lenguas la acusarían de interesada.

Por otro lado, la conversación mantenida con Castiel era algo que la seguía teniendo en vilo. Le daba la sensación de que aquel chico había sembrado en su mente la semilla de la duda con aquellas palabras, y ahora se encontraba dividida entre el dolor y la curiosidad. El rechazo seguía siendo una herida fresca, pero la incertidumbre también latía con rabia en su interior, y estaba comenzando a sentirse completamente perdida. ¿Y si era cierto que hubiera alguien? Tal vez debiera acercarse a esa hipotética persona ahora que Nathaniel la había rechazado. ¿No era eso lo normal? Pero, ¿y si rompía con Charlotte y ella no estaba disponible? Admitía que sería muy fácil intentar olvidar al delegado y probar suerte con otra persona, pero una punzada de culpabilidad la atacaba siempre que pensaba tal cosa. No podía buscar a alguien por despecho, eso era precisamente de lo que Ámber la había acusado. Además, seguro que no encontraba a nadie tan atento como Nathaniel; ese chico era tan dulce y amable… no como Castiel, que era un borde redomado. O como Armin, que a veces resultaba demasiado pesado con sus videojuegos. O Kentin, el cual estaba últimamente muy volcado con el deporte. O Lysandro, que…

Sus pensamientos parecieron congelarse en ese preciso momento. Había estado a punto de considerar a Lysandro como alguien menos amable que Nathaniel, pero si debía ser sincera, lo cierto era que en su caso era precisamente al revés; el victoriano había sido mucho más considerado con ella que el delegado. En dos días se había involucrado más con su situación que Nathaniel, el cual ni siquiera se había molestado en hablar con ella. Había llegado a tocar fondo, pero en esos momentos de desesperación había sido Lysandro el que se encontraba a su lado. Aunque claro, Lysandro era su amigo y eso era lo que hacían los amigos, ayudarse entre ellos, como cuando ella había ayudado a Nathaniel a denunciar el abuso paterno que sufría… aunque no lo hizo solo como amiga, la había movido también el interés amoroso que sentía por el delegado. ¿Y si Lysandro estaba haciendo todo eso por los mismos motivos? Sabía lo reservado que era, de modo que era consciente de que quizás pudiera haber una posibilidad, por remota que fuera, de que su sospecha fuera cierta, pero le daba la impresión de que estaba viendo cosas que no eran reales, sugestionada por las palabras de Castiel. Lysandro era amable con las personas cercanas a él, por eso seguro que la había ayudado. A fin de cuentas él siempre decía que era un caballero, y eso era lo que un caballero haría ante esa situación.

Aquellas tribulaciones debían de notarse en su rostro, pues de repente notó como una mano se posaba sobre la suya, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Se encontraba sentada en el sofá, hecha casi un ovillo, mirando la noche cerrada que se dejaba ver por la ventana. Hacía ya un buen rato que habían terminado de cenar, y ella apenas si había sido consciente. La mano que la había vuelto a traer a la realidad era la de Lysandro, el cual se encontraba sentado al lado suya, con su habitual libro en el regazo.

─¿Te encuentras bien? ─el tono de su voz era preocupado y Lynn sintió una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad por saber que, quizás, ese temor se debía a lo sucedido la noche anterior con sus pastillas. Sonrió levemente, intentando tranquilizar a su amigo.

─Sí, solo estaba pensando en… bueno, en todo lo que ha pasado desde ayer. Me cuesta creer que todo haya sucedido en un lapso tan corto de tiempo; me da la impresión de que han transcurrido semanas. Quizás dentro de unos días el tiempo empiece a pasar a toda velocidad y cuando venga a darme cuenta todo esto parecerá un mal sueño.

Aquellas palabras fueron acogidas por un silencio extraño por parte de Lysandro. Lynn lo miró sin entender aquella reacción, pero mentalmente, al repasar sus palabras, se dio cuenta de la ambigüedad de las mismas. ¿Se habría molestado por eso? Rápidamente intentó corregir su error, tratar de demostrar el sentido con el que verdaderamente había hablado.

─No digo que este momento concreto sea malo ─habló apresuradamente, casi nerviosa ─Pero quiero olvidar el dolor que empaña todo, no sé si me explico. Me gusta estar en tu compañía, y en cierto modo no dejo de sentirme mal al pensar que estoy cargándote con un problema que no es del todo asunto tuyo.

Notó como el chico movía la mano que aún reposaba sobre la suya hacia sus dedos, los cuales apretó levemente entre los suyos.

─Tus problemas también son los míos ─respondió, mirándola a los ojos. Aquel cruce de miradas duró apenas unos segundos, pues la joven bajó los párpados, algo avergonzada. Lysandro a veces podía ser especialmente intenso, por llamarlo de algún modo, y esa era una de esas ocasiones. Le daba la impresión de que el chico podía ver a través de ella, contemplar su interior, y era algo que en ocasiones le incomodaba. Si había de ser sincera, Lysandro era la persona que mejor la conocía en esos momentos, y verse observada así por alguien que en cierto modo podía tener tanto poder sobre ella le resultaba intimidante.

─Creo que es mejor que me vaya a la cama ─repuso ella, poniéndose en pie. Lysandro la imitó, e igual que la noche anterior, volvió a besarla en la frente antes de desearle dulces sueños.

* * *

 _Lynn corría y corría por el parque, notando las piedras del sendero bajo sus zapatos. Tenía una cita y no podía llegar tarde, ¡llevaba tanto tiempo esperando ese momento! No cabía en si de gozo, habían quedado justo al lado del estanque, y ya casi lo veía, ya casi estaba allí. ¡No podía esperar para ver a su chico aguardándola, seguro que hasta había llevado dulces!_

 _Se detuvo, intentando recuperar el aliento, los ojos fijos en el estanque que brillaba algo lejos, como si estuviera tentándola de alguna manera. Ojalá pudiera correr algo más deprisa para llegar de una vez, la impaciencia la estaba matando._

 _Apretó el paso y pronto se encontró entre los arbustos que bordeaban aquella zona del parque. Los atravesó lo más veloz que sus piernas fueron capaces, hasta que, finalmente, se encontró en la explanada que había junto al lago. Pero no había nadie esperándola, sino que, a un lado, sobre una manta, se encontraban Nathaniel y Charlotte hablando animadamente mientras compartían algo que parecía una tarta de queso. El delegado parecía encontrarse en el paraíso mientras Charlotte le daba pequeños trozos de tarta. Sin embargo, a pesar de que recordaba el dolor por haberlos visto juntos en la biblioteca, Lynn se sorprendió a si misma sintiéndose casi indiferente ante aquella imagen. Sí que notaba, muy en el fondo, las punzadas de dolor que sintió entonces, pero el sentimiento era mucho más liviano, mucho más suave. Le daba la impresión de que la persona que la esperaba aún no se encontraba allí y que esa pareja había decidido usar ese lugar como escenario de su picnic por pura casualidad._

 _─Lamento haberte hecho esperar─ escuchó a su espalda, notando al mismo tiempo como alguien enlazaba sus dedos con los suyos. Esa debía de ser la persona con la que había quedado en el estanque. Se giró sobre sus talones y se encontró cara a cara con los ojos bicolores y la amable sonrisa de Lysandro._

Abrió los ojos a la realidad, abrazada al peluche que su amigo le había dado y desorientada entre las sábanas. El sueño había sido extraño a más no poder; notaba el corazón desbocado, aunque no sabía bien el motivo. Se sentía confusa, terriblemente confusa, y lo peor era que ni ella misma entendía el motivo.

* * *

 **Sé que muchos querrán pegarle a Lynn por obcecarse tanto con un chico (yo la primera) pero es que ella es así de especialita, qué se le va a hacer.**

 **Como viene siendo habitual en este punto, os animo a darle amor al botoncito de review que tenéis ahí al lado. ¡Venga, que no se quede sin su ración de mimos! (?)**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Diez capítulos ya! Quien iba a decirlo...**

* * *

Siempre se ha dicho que cuando no se consigue conciliar el sueño, la mente parece tener alas. Y Lysandro estaba experimentando eso en carne propia, dando vueltas y más vueltas en el sofá mientras intentaba apaciguar sus pensamientos sin mucho éxito. Una parte de su subconsciente no dejaba de repetirse que no había sido una buena idea invitar a Lynn a casa; más que nada porque su presencia le estaba desgastando poco a poco. Le costaba mantenerse neutro con ella, más que nada porque lo que realmente deseaba era confesarle todo de una vez, dejar de sentirse presionado por un sentimiento que poco a poco lo estaba ahogando en un mar de celos y frustración.

Su imaginación echó a volar. Imaginó que se ponía en pie y caminaba lentamente hacia el dormitorio donde pernoctaba su amiga, para acto seguido llamar suavemente a la puerta. Casi pudo escuchar el sonido que haría la misma al abrirse, el juego de luces y sombras que crearía la luz de la luna sobre la cama, la caricia del aire nocturno que entraría por la ventana entreabierta. Soñó que se dirigiría hacia el lecho y, sin mediar palabra, abrazaría a Lynn contra su pecho, pero de un modo diferente al que había venido haciendo estos días atrás. La abrazaría con fuerza, como si temiera que fuera a escaparse de un momento a otro. Luego rompería el abrazo, tomaría su rostro entre sus manos y la miraría a los ojos una fracción de segundo para, a continuación, besarla suavemente en los labios…

Los maullidos de un gato callejero devolvieron a Lysandro a la realidad. Los pensamientos que acababan de desaparecer de su mente lo dejaron algo molesto consigo mismo, pues le hicieron ser consciente de lo fácil que podría resultarle caer en la tentación de tratar de aprovechar la debilidad de Lynn a su favor. Si llegara a hacer tal cosa era consciente de que nunca iba a poder mirarse en un espejo sin sentirse avergonzado de su conducta. Por otro lado era demasiado frustrante tener a la chica tan cerca, tan rematadamente cerca, y no poder estrechar su relación con ella por culpa de su estado.

¿Por qué se había enredado todo de aquella manera? ¿No habría sido más sencillo que Lynn se hubiera enamorado de él? ¿O que Nathaniel y Charlotte nunca hubieran empezado a salir? Si esto último hubiera sucedido, seguramente Lynn no se encontraría hecha un ovillo en su cama, deshecha por el dolor y la pena… y seguramente él no tendría oportunidad alguna. Odiaba ver el daño de ella, pero egoístamente admitía que el hecho de que Nathaniel hubiera empezado a salir con aquella chica le daba una pequeña ocasión para tratar de probar suerte con Lynn. Claro que para que eso pudiera ser, Lynn debía rehacerse del rechazo, y entre lo terca que podía ser a veces y los ataques de Ámber, le daba la impresión de que iba a tardar quizás demasiado tiempo en conseguirlo.

Pero decidió que eso no importaba, que no debía darse por vencido. Tuvo claro que, si tenía que esperar a que Lynn sanara para poder decirle lo que sentía, esperaría, aunque le llevara años.

* * *

Por su parte, Lynn tampoco estaba consiguiendo volverse a dormir después de aquel sueño tan peculiar. Se sentía perdida por completo y su subconsciente no estaba por la labor de ayudarla, visto el sueño que había tenido. Hasta hacía muy poco había tenido las cosas claras; sabía que estaba enamorada de Nathaniel y que iba a intentar cualquier cosa para conseguir ser su novia, plan que Charlotte frustró. Ahora estaba desorientada, tratando de asumir que nunca conseguiría que el chico se fijara en ella, y para colmo su cerebro metía a Lysandro en todo aquello.

La verdad es que siempre le había mirado con ojos de amiga, nunca se había fijado de otra manera en él. Conocía su forma de ser, sabía cómo debía tratarle, pero en lo referido al físico admitía que apenas le había prestado atención. Admitía que tenía un estilo bastante peculiar que llamaba la atención, sobre todo al principio, pero tampoco se había detenido en mayores detalles. Sin embargo, a raíz de aquel sueño, se encontró a si misma pensando en él, pero intentando verle con otros ojos. ¿Cómo podía catalogarle? No era alguien muy popular en el instituto debido a que no era una persona habladora, por lo que no le pasaba como a Castiel (o incluso a Nathaniel) que contaba con un pequeño séquito de admiradoras. No, él se limitaba a pasar desapercibido y a hablar con un reducido grupo de personas que eran las mismas con las que tenía mayor trato: Castiel, Rosalya y Lynn. Con el resto era cortés, pero también algo frío; de hecho al principio también se había portado así con ella, hasta que poco a poco se fueron conociendo mejor y a tener charlas más profundas.

¿Y en lo referido al físico? Admitía que era alto, muy alto, más que los demás chicos de la clase. En alguna ocasión recordaba haber bromeado con él al respecto; recordaba como una vez se había puesto muy estirada al lado de él y se había reído bastante al ver que casi le sacaba una cabeza de diferencia. "La pequeña Lynn" la había llamado entonces, un apodo que hizo que a Castiel se le saltaran las lágrimas de la risa y que estuvo usando con ella una buena temporada, hasta que se aburrió del mismo.

Pero no quería quedarse únicamente con ese detalle. Recordó cómo la había mirado antes de que se retirara a dormir, la forma en la que le brillaban los ojos. ¿Miraría de ese modo a todo el mundo o sólo a ella? Había algo en aquella mirada, estaba segura, aunque no era capaz de poner en pie el qué. ¿Era la mirada de un amigo, o quizás había más?

También admitía que le gustaba cuando sonreía, pues su expresión se dulcificaba mucho. Si había de ser sincera, incluso se podría decir que siempre que estaba con ella sonreía más de lo normal.

Estaba comenzando a perderse más aún en sus confusos sentimientos y lo sabía; lo sabía mientras intentaba pensar en un detalle más de su amigo, pero al mismo tiempo temiendo hacerlo. Seguro que se había dejado sugestionar por todo lo acontecido aquella mañana y ahora veía cosas que no eran, y por eso su mente jugaba con ella de esa forma tan extraña.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente tanto Lynn como Lysandro parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para ver quién de los dos se quedaba dormido antes sobre la mesa. Rosalya, que como venía siendo habitual se encontraba sentada al lado de la chica, no paró de hacer bromas al respecto. En otro momento Lynn seguramente habría intentado callarla de alguna manera, pero estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera hizo el amago. Por su parte, Lysandro tenía que soportar los comentarios malintencionados de Castiel, el cual parecía dispuesto a pinchar a su amigo hasta que la jornada tocara a su fin.

Para completar la situación, Nathaniel hizo acto de presencia en el aula, eligiendo de paso el asiento situado justo delante de Lynn, algo que hizo que Rosalya y Lysandro esbozaran cierto gesto de descontento. Rosalya temía que el delegado preguntara a su amiga por el libro (el cual aún no le había devuelto) y Lysandro tenía que admitir que simplemente sentía celos de aquel chico y de la forma en la que Lynn reaccionaba con él. Seguro que ahora empezaba a mirarle con ojos brillantes, como si esperara una muestra de atención por su parte o similar.

Sin embargo, la chica seguía como hasta ese momento, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y la mirada perdida en el aula, como si estuviera viéndolo todo y nada al mismo tiempo. No saludó a Nathaniel, como era habitual en ella, se limitó a permanecer en silencio, cosa que no parecía del agrado del rubio, pues se había dado la vuelta en su asiento y la miraba con algo que parecía duda.

─Buenos días, Lynn ─dijo como si tal cosa. La chica movió levemente los ojos, posándolos en él unos segundos, para luego devolverlos a su posición original.

─Buenos días ─contestó, pero sin su habitual ánimo. Ese tono de voz pareció confirmar las sospechas del chico, cuyo cuerpo se tensó mientras intentaba establecer un contacto visual con ella.

─Lynn, ¿he hecho algo que te haya sentado mal? ─sonaba casi preocupado, como si realmente no entendiera el motivo por el cual la chica había cambiado su comportamiento tan repentinamente ─Ayer y hoy te comportas de un modo completamente diferente, como si estuvieras enfadada. Creía que éramos amigos y, sin embargo, ahora parece que no me conocieras.

─Sí, creo que ese es precisamente el problema, que pensabas que éramos amigos ─la voz de Lynn sonó llena de resentimiento, tono que sorprendió a Lysandro, que no perdía palabra de aquella conversación ─Lynn, tu amiguita fiel, la chica a la que pedirle cualquier cosa que siempre hará lo que le demandes como la tonta que es.

Las palabras de la chica fueron acogidas por un silencio aplastante. Rosalya cruzó una mirada con Lysandro y Castiel, que casi parecían tan sorprendidos como ella. ¿Acaso Lynn se iba a enfrentar a Nathaniel en ese preciso momento? Por un lado quizás fuera bueno para ella soltarlo todo de una vez, pero por otro tampoco era una buena idea que se enemistara con el delegado por el simple hecho de que él se había enamorado de otra.

─¿He dicho alguna vez que fueras tonta o similar? ─el tono del chico también empezó a sonar algo molesto ─Te montas demasiadas historias a veces, eso tienes que admitirlo; pero ten una cosa clara: en ningún momento he pensado eso de ti.

─¿Y si no lo pensaste por qué me trataste como a una? -Lynn casi estaba a punto de ponerse a chillar ─¿¡Por qué me diste una patada después de todo lo que he hecho por ti!? ─no olvidaba cómo había llegado a hacer un pacto con Ámber para ir a su casa y tratar de saber si a Nathaniel le maltrataban. Aquello casi le había costado su amistad, pero a la larga él había admitido la situación que había en su casa e incluso le había agradecido su intervención.

─¿Pero de qué patada hablas? ─Nathaniel también se encontraba cerca de perder la compostura ─¡Te he tratado como siempre, eres tú la que de un día a otro decides retirarme la palabra y mirarme como si fuera la personificación de Satanás!

Lynn abrió la boca para rebatirle, pero en ese momento notó como alguien la agarraba por el brazo y la levantaba de no muy buenas maneras de la silla.

─En mi sitio no se ve del todo bien, me da el sol en los ojos ─era Castiel el que la había levantado con tan poca delicadeza y ahora tomaba asiento donde un segundo antes se había encontrado ella ─Con lo enana que eres seguro que a ti no te molesta, de modo que te cambio el sitio ─añadió, lanzándole de paso una mirada asesina a Nathaniel que Lynn no llegó a ver. Si bien su relación con ella no era tan estrecha como la del delegado o la de Lysandro, lo cierto era que la apreciaba, y viendo como Nathaniel la increpaba (además de que estaba empezando a ponerse de los nervios con aquellos dos) decidió cortar por lo sano.

Así pues Lynn se limitó a tomar asiento en el sitio que el pelirrojo había dejado libre, mientras que Lysandro la observaba sin decir palabra. Era la primera vez que se sentaban juntos en clase, pero hubiera preferido que la situación fuera distinta, una mucho menos tensa que la actual. Aún así, admitía que en el fondo le agradaba tenerla tan cerca, sobre todo cuando ella le lanzó una mirada que a él le pareció casi de complicidad.

* * *

 **Parece que Lynn va cambiando de opinión poco a poco, ¿no?**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas que se han molestado en dejarme un review, ya he dicho previamente que me hace mucha ilusión cuando me llega alguno :)**

 **Y en cuanto a los demás, venga, dadle a ese botoncito que tenéis justo debajo para hacer de este un mundo mejor (?)**


	11. Chapter 11

Charlotte debía admitir que se sentía casi en un sueño. Desde que la semana había empezado las cosas solo le iban cada vez mejor, algo que incluso le costaba asumir. ¿De verdad estaba pasando todo aquello, en serio Nathaniel le había pedido salir? Cuando se lo contó a sus amigas aún estaba temblando por la emoción.

Si bien no estaban en la misma clase, solían aprovechar los pequeños descansos que había entre materia y materia para intercambiar algunas palabras; además de que ya que vivían cerca, habían acordado ir y venir juntos del instituto. Por ese mismo motivo se encontraba Charlotte apoyada contra el muro que delimitaba el patio del instituto con la calle, esperando a que el delegado hiciera su aparición. Mientras aguardaba no podía evitar fijarse en el río de alumnos que iba desfilando ante ella, cada uno pendiente de sus asuntos. Una chica de cabello castaño la miró una fracción de segundo cuando pasó por su lado acompañada de otra chica de pelo plateado y un chico de pelo azul, pero no intercambió palabra alguna con ella.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y comenzó a jugar distraídamente con las aplicaciones del mismo, hasta que escuchó como Nathaniel la llamaba, momento en el que lo guardó y se acercó hacia el chico con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro. Sin embargo le bastó una mirada a la expresión que él traía para saber que algo no andaba del todo bien. Nathaniel parecía ofuscado, como si alguien lo hubiera molestado; se lo notaba en la pequeña arruga que le salía entre las cejas cuando fruncía el ceño.

─¿Va todo bien? ─preguntó algo desconcertada. Sabía que había un chico en su clase con el que no solía tener una relación cordial, y quizás hubieran vuelto a discutir. Todo el instituto sabía que entre el delegado y aquel chico huraño de cabello pelirrojo había una rivalidad y un odio que venía de largo.

─Pues no, la verdad ─su tono de voz confirmó sus sospechas; sonaba tenso ─Llevo todo el día aguantando malas miradas.

─¿De quién? ─Charlotte era consciente de que no debía entrometerse, pero era curiosa por naturaleza. No pensaba tomar partido en el asunto, pero era una persona que odiaba ver a los demás mal por cualquier situación, por lo que ella siempre trataba de hablar con ellos, intentar animarlos de alguna manera ─¿De ese chico con el que siempre andas a la gresca?

─No, o al menos no en su mayor parte. Esta vez ha sido Lynn ─la chica lo miró completamente perdida; aquel nombre no le decía mucho ─Una chica de mi clase, la has tenido que ver alguna vez conmigo. Es castaña y tiene los ojos verdes.

Charlotte hizo memoria, hasta que el recuerdo de hacía unos minutos, cuando aquella chica la miró mientras salía del instituto volvió a su mente.

─¡Ah sí, esa que suele ir acompañada del chico de los ojos raros! ─exclamó. Si bien antes no había sido así, las veces que la había visto casi siempre iba con aquel chico que se vestía de un modo tan llamativo ─¿Y por qué se ha comportado así? ¿Os habéis peleado?

Nathaniel negó con la cabeza mientras ambos empezaban a caminar hacia la calle. Quizás se sintiera mejor después de tomar algo, pensó Charlotte, por lo que decidió que le sugeriría parar en alguna cafetería de camino a casa.

─Que yo sepa no; fue esta mañana cuando tuvimos una discusión precisamente por ese tema. No sé lo que le habrá pasado, es como si de un día para otro hubiera decidido cambiar por completo de actitud.

─Quizás tenga algún problema familiar o similar y por eso reacciona de ese modo ─sugirió ella con tono animoso ─Hay personas a las que les pasa.

─Creo que si le ocurriera algo de ese tipo me lo habría dicho ─murmuró él algo pensativo ─Ella era la primera en afirmar que cuando había problemas de tal calibre era mejor contar con apoyo,

Charlotte permanecía en silencio mientras escuchaba a su novio. Parecía que aquella discusión con esa chica le dolía; algo normal si se tenía en cuenta, como él bien había dicho, que ella era su amiga.

─Quizás hayas hecho algo que la haya molestado ─hizo una nueva sugerencia que fue recibida del mismo modo que la anterior.

─No he hecho nada, al menos que yo sepa. Un día estaba de lo más cordial y al siguiente ni me saluda por la mañana.

La joven hizo una mueca mientras que comenzaba a rumiar todo lo que Nathaniel le había dicho. No le gustaba verle así, y además tampoco quería que estuviera de malas con alguien. ¿Y si intentaba ella hablar con esa tal Lynn y le proponía que arreglaran las cosas? Seguro que a él le gustaría enterarse de que ella le había ayudado.

Pues bien, estaba decidido: iba a tomar cartas en el asunto para que Nathaniel nunca volviera a salir con esa cara del instuto… o bueno, mejor dicho, que no volviera a discutir con aquella chica, pues era consciente de que el pelirrojo ese que tan mal le caía no se iba a quedar quieto, como quien dice.

Ahora solo necesitaba encontrarse con Lynn sin nadie a su alrededor.

* * *

─Si piensas que dándome largas vas a evitar responderme te equivocas.

Lynn se reclinó contra el respaldo de su silla fingiendo un enorme interés por su tarta de queso mientras que Alexy la fulminaba con la mirada y Rosalya miraba a cada uno por turnos. Habían ido al centro comercial justo después de las clases, un plan que el chico había urdido y que Rosalya había apoyado, y al cual habían arrastrado a una Lynn no muy contenta.

El motivo por el que se encontraban allí era porque Alexy había llegado al aula justo en el momento en el que Nathaniel y Lynn se encontraban discutiendo el uno con el otro, lo cual, sumado al comportamiento actual de la chica, era algo de lo más inusual. Alexy había sido en cierto modo el confidente de Lynn en lo referido al delegado, y verla tan furiosa resultaba, cuanto menos, sospechoso. Intentó hablar con ella en un principio, pero la chica se había limitado a unas cuantas respuestas evasivas, y justo cuando intentaba presionar un poco más Lysandro tomó partido por ella y le pidió que no la molestara. Así pues buscó respuestas en Rosalya, la cual se limitó a musitar algo sobre que Nathaniel había empezado a salir con una chica. No le costó sumar dos y dos y suponer cuál podría ser el detonante de aquella actitud, pero prefería que fuera su amiga quien se lo contara directamente. Por eso había planeado aquella salida de tiendas y había traído consigo a Lynn; Rosalya se había unido al escuchar el plan.

─Vamos Lynn ─Alexy cambió el tono por uno más relajado ─Sé que te pasa algo, te lo noto. ¿No me lo vas a contar? Creía que éramos amigos… ─añadió haciendo un puchero, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

Lynn suspiró, mirando a Rosalya como pidiendo ayuda. Sin embargo, lo único que obtuvo fue un silencio obstinado por su parte. Alexy era su amigo y quizás sería bueno para ella desahogarse con alguien distinto a lo habitual.

La castaña esbozó una mueca de resignación y clavó con algo de desgana su tenedor en el trozo de tarta que tenía delante.

─Nathaniel tiene novia ─fue la lacónica respuesta.

─Mucho estaba tardando ─si bien Alexy ya estaba al tanto de todo, decidió que era mejor fingir que no sabía nada.

─¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ─Lynn lo miró con cierto resentimiento. No esperaba esa reacción por parte del chico.

─Significa exactamente eso, que parece haberse tomado más tiempo del necesario ─sentenció él ─¿Es esa chica del curso inferior con el pelo negro y rizado?

─Sí, esa misma ─masculló Lynn.

─Creo que se llamaba Charlotte ─Rosalya metió baza ─Es bastante maja ─añadió, ganándose de paso una gélida mirada de Lynn. No le gustaba cómo reaccionaba su amiga ante la mención de Charlotte, por eso intentaba presentarla como alguien amable y similar. Sabía que Lynn tenía problemas pero no era plan de que la tomara con aquella chica, la cual tampoco tenía culpa de todo. Si ella no se hubiera obcecado tanto con Nathaniel también se habría dado cuenta del interés del delegado por ella y habría abandonado la causa, pero por cabezota ahora debía pagar las consecuencias.

─Pues me reafirmo entonces ─Alexy bebió un sorbo de su batido antes de proseguir ─Los signos de que se gustaban se veían desde la Luna: se encontraban por los pasillos y pareciera que acabaran de ver el mayor tesoro de la humanidad; ella iba a buscarle toda sonrojada y él no se quedaba atrás…

Lynn bufó, sintiéndose tonta de remate. No solo tenía que soportar el desplante, también el hecho de ser la única que no se había percatado de lo que estaba sucediendo. Admitía que un motivo de ese "despiste" era su peculiar uso de sus fármacos; asumía su irresponsabilidad con los mismos y ahora pagaba las consecuencias de sus actos. Agradecía haber vuelto a la posología indicada por su psiquiatra; al menos su ansiedad estaba bajo control. Sin embargo, su comportamiento previo ya no tenía arreglo, aunque por suerte ninguno de sus amigos le echaba mucho en cara el mismo.

─Venga Lynn, hay más peces en el mar ─el chico usó un tono desenfadado ─Vale que te haya fastidiado como ha terminado todo con el efebo rubio ─en ese punto Rosalya se apresuró a convertir su ataque de risa por aquella expresión en una áspera tos ─pero no puedes dejarte vencer por eso. Has perdido a Nathaniel, es duro, te duele, ¿pero vas a dejar que te arruine la vida? ¡Le pateaste el culo a Debrah, ¿cómo no vas a poder con esto?!

La castaña sonrió levemente. Alexy podía ser algo peculiar a veces, pero siempre era capaz de hacerla sonreír. Animado por su reacción, el chico volvió a la carga.

─¿No se dice que un clavo saca a otro clavo? ¡Pues aplícatelo! ─bromeó ─Puedes tener a otro chico, el que quieras. ¿Qué te parece Castiel? Ah no, es demasiado borde y además le falta… ya sabes, "potencial posterior" ─su comentario fue seguido por una sonora carcajada de Rosalya. Lynn, por su parte, no pudo refrenar una pequeña risita ─Bueno, seguro que hay más candidatos, exceptuando a Kentin, claro ─Lynn volvió a reírse en ese punto. Sabía que Alexy se sentía atraído por aquel chico y admitía que a veces era divertido ver como el peliazul le tomaba el pelo, sobre todo por las reacciones de Kentin.

─Por ejemplo, Lysandro ─dejó caer Rosalya con cierto aire inocente.

─Oh sí, el perfecto caballero ─Alexy mantenía su tono de broma ─El único problema es que algún día capaz es de perder su propia cabeza; suerte que la tiene pegada al cuello.

─Pero es algo más que un olvidadizo redomado, ¿verdad? ─Rosalya volvía al ataque, observando de reojo a Lynn. Confiaba en que si la picaba un poco podría ver si quizás su plan estaba dando sus frutos.

─Lo cierto es que ha sido muy gentil conmigo ─murmuró la aludida ─Estos días me ha ayudado mucho y siempre ha estado ahí cuando lo he necesitado.

Una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo, tan pequeña que era casi imperceptible, curvó los labios de Rosalya. No podía estar segura al cien por cien de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas, pero creía haber visto algo en su amiga cuando habló, algo similar a la vergüenza. Normalmente Lynn solía tener un contacto visual firme cuando hablaba, pero con aquellas palabras había bajado un poco los párpados, cosa que Rosa sabía que hacía cuando se sentía confusa. ¿Acaso Lynn estaba empezando a desarrollar sentimientos por Lysandro? Puede que aún tardaran en brotar, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que hasta hacía poco ella bebía los vientos por Nathaniel, pero había visto casos peores. Tal vez el hecho de que su cuñado la hubiera consolado y animado había hecho que ella comenzara a verle con otros ojos. Pero ¿cómo poder saberlo con seguridad?

Rosalya se encerró en si misma, pensando, maquinando. Había hecho un buen avance sustrayendo las llaves de Lynn el lunes, pero tal vez sería bueno darles un empujoncito más, o quizás verles en un entorno más distendido que el del instituto. Obviamente no iba a meterse entre ambos como si tal cosa, seguro que resultaba sospechoso y lo último que ella quería era levantar sospechas.

Observó como Alexy le tiraba una bolita de papel a Lynn, seguramente siguiendo con sus bromas. Estaba claro que a Lynn le vendría bien divertirse un poco, salir de la rutina en la que estaba metida y relacionarse con más gente…

Sonrió más abiertamente que antes. Acababa de descubrir el modo perfecto de tantear el terreno.

* * *

 **Y poco a poco todo se va tensando... esperemos que no llegue la sangre al río (?)**

 **Muchas gracias de nuevo a las personas que me han dejado un review, cada uno de ellos me ha sacado una sonrisa y teniendo en cuenta el nivel de estrés que tengo últimamente (dadle las gracias a las prácticas universitarias) me han venido de perlas.**

 **Así pues os animo a darle al botoncito; si yo consigo sacar tiempo entre las clases, las prácticas y los trabajos para escribir, vosotros podéis dedicar un par de minutos en dejarme un review bien bonito.**


	12. Chapter 12

El jueves era el día de la semana que Lynn más odiaba. Le parecía que el lunes quedaba ya a años luz de distancia, pero el fin de semana se resistía a llegar, además de que la jornada lectiva contaba con todas las clases que más detestaba: matemáticas, química y filosofía. Siempre solía pasar ese día luchando contra las posibles distracciones de tal modo que, cuando por fin volvía a casa, se encontraba completamente agotada y lo único que deseaba era echarse a dormir.

Aquel día volvía a pintar igual, pero ella no le estaba prestando demasiada atención al mismo. El culpable, si podía llamarse de algún modo, se encontraba sentado justo detrás de ella, escribiendo distraídamente en su cuaderno mientras el monótono tono de la profesora de matemáticas flotaba sobre sus cabezas.

Había vuelto a soñar con él; aquello parecía estar convirtiéndose en una especie de rutina que sucedía cada noche. Y si había de ser sincera, esos sueños estaban sumiendo su mente en el caos más profundo, puesto que la confusión interna que sentía se iba acrecentando más y más conforme las horas iban pasando. Si bien el día previo le había dedicado algunos momentos a reflexionar sobre aquel tema, ahora estaba todo el rato dándole vueltas. ¿Acaso su subconsciente quería decirle algo y usaba los sueños para comunicarse con ella? Disimuladamente, intentando que la profesora no se percatara de lo que estaba haciendo, sacó su móvil del bolsillo e introdujo en el buscador de internet "¿qué significa soñar con una persona?"

Como era de esperar y ella misma sospechaba, se encontró con un montón de entradas a foros de discusión y similares. Estaba claro que iba a tener que cribar la búsqueda algo más, pero en ese preciso instante la docente la miró durante un segundo, haciendo que decidiera posponer la búsqueda para después. No quería tener problemas por usar el móvil durante la clase, de modo que el aparato volvió a su bolsillo y ella regresó a sus pensamientos.

Si hubiera una forma de poder aclararlo todo, de poder salir de dudas… ¿por qué tenía que ser todo tan enrevesado? Primero se enamoraba de Nathaniel, el cual pasaba de ella olímpicamente; y ahora que estaba dolida por el rechazo pareciera como si Lysandro estuviera despertando algo en su interior. Hasta para los amoríos tenía mala suerte, vaya.

¿Podría tener una relación con su amigo? Y si la tuviera, ¿cómo sería? Le costaba ver a Lysandro en un papel diferente al que había venido teniendo siempre, aunque si había de ser sincera, quizás el comportamiento que había tenido con ella durante la semana bien podría ser tomado como el de una pareja: la había cuidado, la había colmado de atenciones y la había protegido cuando los demás la agobiaban, y siempre de una forma tan tierna que casi pareciera que tratara de envolverla entre algodones. ¿Seguiría comportándose así si comenzaban una relación de pareja? Si lo hacía debía admitir que le parecía una situación bastante apetecible… aunque tampoco estaba segura de si debía intentarlo. ¿Y si se estaba confundiendo de sentimientos por todo lo ocurrido y cuando pasara el tiempo se daba cuenta de que no estaba enamorada de él? No podía hacerle eso, no se sentía capaz. ¿Y si se había equivocado en su percepción como se había equivocado con Nathaniel? Eso la destrozaría a ella por completo.

Suspiró, sintiendo como comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. Necesitaba poner sus pensamientos en orden a la de ya, o de lo contrario le daba la impresión de que iba a acabar perdiendo el juicio…

El sonido de la campana marcando el final de la jornada la hizo pegar un respingo en su asiento. ¿Tan rápido había pasado el día? Pensando en todo aquello ni había sido consciente del paso del tiempo. Lo peor era que ahora tenía que volver a casa con Lysandro y encerrarse con él entre cuatro paredes. No era que esa idea le desagradara, sino que, teniendo en cuenta su estado actual, lo último que debería hacer para poder entender lo que le sucedía era estar en el mismo sitio que la fuente de sus desvelos.

Se colgó la mochila, esperando a su amigo, cuando vio que este se acercaba acompañado de Castiel, el cual le dedicó su clásica mirada burlona. Mientras no le dijera alguna de las suyas…

─¿Nos vamos? ─preguntó ella, intentando sonar tranquila.

─Me temo que tengo que quedarme en el instituto un poco más ─Lysandro habló en un tono de voz quedo, como si temiera que alguien lo escuchara -Los jueves es cuando solemos ensayar.

Mentalmente Lynn usó todos los sinónimos de tonta que conocía para referirse con los mismos hacia ella. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Lysandro y Castiel siempre dedicaban una tarde a la semana a los ensayos de su pequeño grupo de música, los cuales seguían haciéndolos en el sótano del centro de forma clandestina, por eso él había hablado en ese tono, para que la profesora que aún rondaba por el aula no se enterara.

─Cierto, lo había olvidado por completo ─masculló la joven.

─Se pega todo menos lo bonito ─el tono de voz de Castiel sonaba lleno de sarcasmo ─Ya mismo tú también vas a ir perdiendo cosas por el instituto, ya verás.

─Que te den ─le espetó la castaña, comentario que no le hizo más que sonreír con cinismo. Por su parte Lysandro parecía exasperado, algo que siempre le pasaba cuando ellos dos se ponían a discutir. A veces parecían dos niños pequeños más que dos jóvenes.

─Puedo dejarte las llaves si quieres ─le sugirió, pero Lynn negó con la cabeza.

─No terminábais muy tarde si mal no recuerdo y lo cierto es que hace una tarde muy apacible. Puedo esperarte en el parque ─era una buena idea, en el parque podría tomar un poco el aire y tratar de aclarar sus ideas mucho más relajada que en casa de Lysandro.

─Está bien, pasaré a por ti al acabar.

─A no ser que se le olvide ─matizó Castiel.

* * *

Las tardes de febrero siempre eran bonitas cuando hacía buen tiempo. A Lynn le gustaban mucho y debía admitir que aquella era especialmente radiante. Así pues buscó un rincón soleado y apartado en el parque y tomó asiento en el mismo, sacando los restos de un paquete de galletas que había comprado aquella mañana y esparciendo miguitas a su alrededor. No tardó en estar rodeada de varias palomas que picoteaban los trozos de galletas que ella les lanzaba con cierto aire divertido. Viendo a aquellas aves podía dejar de pensar; se divertía con sus gestas para conseguir la comida que les daba.

No supo cuánto tiempo llevaba "jugando" con las palomas cuando, de repente, alzaron el vuelo a la vez, como si algo las hubiera asustado. Se giró algo mosca por haber perdido su particular distracción y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar una palabrota. Charlotte se encontraba justo detrás de ella, mirándola con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

─¡Hola! ─dijo con voz jovial ─¿Puedo sentarme? ─añadió señalando el césped que Lynn tenía al lado. Ésta asintió, muda, viendo como la chica se colocaba a su lado y se estiraba al sol como si fuera un felino.

─Hace un tiempo maravilloso, ¿verdad? ─oh, genial, no sólo le fastidiaba el momento sino que encima se ponía a hablar del tiempo ─Casi pareciera que ya es primavera. ¡Me encanta la primavera, creo que es mi estación favorita! ¿Cuál es la tuya?

Lynn la miraba de hito en hito sin saber qué era lo que pretendía aquella chica. Sin embargo le pareció de mala educación ignorarla, por lo que se forzó a contestar.

─El otoño ─respondió lacónicamente.

─¿En serio? Pero si es tan triste con todas esas hojas muertas y esas lluvias…

─El otoño es el último esplendor dorado que nos regala la naturaleza ─no recordaba dónde había leído esa frase, pero le había gustado y le brotó de los labios casi sin darse cuenta. Charlotte parecía sorprendida por la misma, pero siguió hablando como si nada.

─Bueno, en cierto modo te pega siendo tan callada y… ¿literata? ─la chica estaba intentando ser amable, pero el hecho de que Lynn se mostrara tan poco habladora complicaba un poco las cosas ─Entiendo por qué pasas tanto tiempo con ese chico de tu clase… ya sabes, el del pelo blanco que va vestido de un modo tan peculiar.

─Lysandro ─Lynn intentó no sonar muy irritada, pero dudaba que lo hubiera conseguido.

─¡Sí, ese! He escuchado que a veces escribe poesía y todo, ¿no? ─Lynn optó por no decir nada, de modo que Charlotte comenzó a plantearse cambiar de estrategia ─Se os ve muy unidos… casi tanto como se te veía con Nathaniel.

Las manos de Lynn se crisparon. No podía creer que aquella chica fuera a sacar ese tema, ¡era casi inhumano! ¿No podía conformarse con dejarla en paz? No, le quitaba al delegado y encima ahora venía a restregárselo.

─No quiero hablar de él ─dijo la castaña con brusquedad.

─Yo creo que sí deberías hacerlo -Charlotte pasó a un tono conciliador ─Está bastante preocupado, ¿sabes? Te apreciaba mucho, eras casi su mejor amiga, y de buenas a primeras le retiras la palabra y te comportar de forma totalmente opuesta con él. No sé si ha hecho algo que te haya molestado o similar, pero te aseguro que de haber sido así no era su intención. Nathaniel es un buen chico, no haría nada que…

─Basta ─Lynn apretaba los labios, entre furiosa y dolida ─¡Cállate!

─Intenta hablar con él ─la morena intentaba por todos los medios proseguir con su plan ─Ya verás como en nada todo se arregla.

─¡No se va a arreglar nada, ¿te enteras?! ─estalló Lynn. Para sus adentros agradeció, por un lado, seguir tomando sus pastillas de forma normal, y por otro, mantener las lágrimas a raya. Al menos no iba a ponerse a llorar delante de Charlotte ─¿Quieres saber lo que ha pasado? ¿¡Quieres saberlo!? ¡Pues lo que ha pasado es que yo estaba enamorada de él y vi en directo cómo se te declaraba!

Charlotte palideció. Era una chica de buen corazón y aquella revelación le había dolido. No iba a renunciar al chico que le gustaba por otra persona, pero si era cierto que, de haber sabido ese motivo, quizás habría actuado de modo diferente.

Por su parte, Lynn se sentía entre triste y aliviada. Le seguía doliendo el rechazo, pero no lo había dicho en voz alta desde que estuvo en la biblioteca el lunes y vio todo lo sucedido. Había sido casi como si hubiera vomitado una comida que la estuviera intoxicando poco a poco y ahora se encontraba liberada en cierto modo. Ni siquiera a Lysandro se lo había dicho, y en cuanto al comentario que le había hecho a Alexy la tarde anterior había obviado casi todo, quedándose sólo con lo ensencial. Pero a nadie le había confesado que ella había estado delante cuando Nathaniel besó a Charlotte, a nadie más que a aquella chica que la miraba con expresión de tristeza.

─Yo… ─ella intentó hablar, pero le costaba encontrar las palabras. Tomó aliento y volvió a intentarlo ─Admito que veía todo el tiempo que pasabas con Nathaniel, pero notaba que había una especie de barrera entre vosotros. ¿Cómo puedo explicarlo…? Érais amigos, pero nunca pasábais de ese estado, os quedábais siempre en él. Nunca pensé que tú pudieras sentir algo por él, de hecho creía que eras la novia del chico ese, de Lysandro.

Lynn la miró completamente descolocada. Viendo que quizás iba a poder quitarse algo de "culpa" Charlotte prosiguió.

─Sí es cierto que quizás llegué a conclusiones precipitadas, pero no era la única con esa idea. En mi clase muchas personas opinaban lo mismo que yo.

─Lysandro y yo sólo somos amigos, nada más. No sé en que os basásteis para…

─¿No te has dado cuenta? ─Charlotte abrió mucho los ojos y luego apoyó el rostro en una mano, sujetándose el brazo de la misma con la otra y compuso una expresión distraída ─Lysandro siempre tiene este gesto, ¿verdad? ─Lynn asintió ─No me lo he cruzado muchas veces, pero sí alguna que otra, y en muchas de ellas tú te acercabas a hablar con él o ibas a su lado. ¿Y sabes qué? Cuando te veía siempre sonreía y se le dulcificaba la expresión. ¡Siempre! Y te aseguro que es un gesto que, en las escasas veces que lo he visto hablando con otra chica nunca ha hecho.

Aquellas palabras trajeron a la mente de Lynn las reflexiones en las que había pasado perdida los dos últimos días. Le había dado muchas vueltas a la sonrisa de su amigo, pero nunca había tenido una opinión externa que le pudiera dar un punto de vista objetivo. Y ahora aquella chica, casi por accidente, le había dado el detalle que había estado buscando.

─No voy a disculparme por haber empezado a salir con Nathaniel ─el tono de voz de la joven se volvió más serio ─Pero sí te debo una disculpa por cómo te he abordado. No quiero llevarme mal contigo Lynn, me pareces una buena chica, pero puedo entender que no te sea demasiado simpática. Pero déjame pedirte un favor: si vas a pagar tu rechazo con alguien, págalo conmigo. Ódiame, no me dirijas la palabra y mira hacia otro lado si te cruzas conmigo, pero no lo pagues con Nathaniel.

Lynn suspiró. Quería odiarlos a los dos, pero no podía. Al chico, porque como bien se dice, donde hubo siempre queda, además de que habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos. Y a Charlotte tampoco podía odiarla, no después de ver cómo incluso le había pedido perdón. Ella sólo quería lo mejor para Nathaniel, lo mismo que Lynn. No podía odiar a una persona con esa mentalidad.

─Ganas no me faltan ─masculló ─Pero a fin de cuentas ambas queremos que Nathaniel sea feliz. No voy a ofrecerte mi amistad porque dudo que lleguemos a ser amigas alguna vez, tendrás que conformarte con mi neutralidad.

Charlotte sonrió. Le tranquilizaba haber aclarado algo tan espinoso y de paso confiaba en que la relación entre su novio y Lynn volviera a la normalidad. Admitía tener algo de recelo de ella, por si acaso trataba de arrebatarle al delegado, pero algo le decía que Lynn no era de esas.

El sonido de unos pasos hizo que ambas giraran la cabeza. Lysandro se acercaba hacia ellas con paso calmado. Lynn se puso en pie, mientras que Charlotte permaneció sentada, mirando hacia los dos chicos.

─Buenas tardes ─Lysandro saludó primero a la morena con voz neutra. El chico estaba algo sorprendido de ver a Lynn en compañía de esa chica, pero tuvo cuidado en no dejarlo traslucir. Acto seguido se giró hacia la castaña ─¿Nos vamos? ─preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lynn no supo el motivo por el que su corazón reaccionó con un pequeño brinco ante aquel gesto. Quizás hubiera sido por la conversación tenida recientemente, o quizás por los sueños que había tenido aquellos días, o puede que por una mezcla de todo, pero lo cierto es que sintió una extraña calidez en el estómago cuando vio aquella sonrisa.

─Sí ─respondió, y por primera vez, se sonrojó ante él.

* * *

 **Se dice que el jueves es el punto central de la semana, y aquí ha servido como punto de inflexión, ¿no creéis?**

 **De nuevo agradezco los reviews recibidos; aprecio que la gente se tome la molestia de invertir unos minutos en comentar.**

 **Y como siempre hago, os animo a darle al botoncito. ¡Venga, que no se diga!**


	13. Chapter 13

Si bien en el camino de vuelta a casa apenas cruzaron palabra, Lysandro notaba como algo entre él y Lynn había cambiado, aunque no lograba entender el qué. Le daba la impresión de que, en el lapso de tiempo que él había pasado ensayando con Castiel, ella hubiera tenido algún tipo de "transformación" o similar, pero tampoco podía asegurarlo. Ninguno de los dos era muy hablador pero aquella tarde se había añadido un componente nuevo a su relación: tensión. La chica se notaba tensa, sobre todo en el detalle de que ahora le rehuía la mirada y andaba siempre cabizbaja. Si bien se había pasado los últimos días de ese modo, lo cierto era que ahora la impresión que daba era diferente a la de la tristeza. Lysandro casi podía suponer que era vergüenza, pero le daba miedo hacerse ilusiones que luego no fueran más que quimeras.

Pero, ¿y si lo que percibía era real? Durante la cena ninguno de los dos cruzó más de cinco palabras seguidas, pero en un momento dado alzó la mirada de su plato y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Lynn fijos en él. Aquel cruce de miradas duró menos de un segundo, pero la forma en la que ella apartó los ojos y volvió a sonrojarse levemente le resultaron casi esperanzadoras. ¿Acaso se había obrado el impensable milagro de que Lynn hubiera empezado a sentir algo por él, a pesar de que todo el tema de Nathaniel aún era algo muy reciente?

Esos pensamientos le acompañaron aún la mañana siguiente, mientras intentaba concentrarse en las explicaciones de los profesores. Lynn se encontraba sentada justo delante suya, al lado de Rosalya como era habitual. Ambas no dejaron de cuchichear en toda la mañana, como si tramaran algo y pensaran la mejor manera de llevarlo a cabo. Entre sus pensamientos y el cuchicheo de las dos chicas apenas si prestó atención a lo que en esa jornada fue impartido, de modo que, cuando la última hora tocó a su fin se sentía como si hubiera desperdiciado toda la mañana (lo cual en cierto modo no dejaba de ser cierto.)

Terminaba de guardar sus cosas cuando Rosalya se apoyó contra su mesa, al mismo tiempo que Lynn la observaba un poco más atrás.

─Quédate en el aula ─le susurró con un tono que al chico le pareció que no presagiaba buenas intenciones del todo ─¡Quiero anunciar algo y no te lo puedes perder!

La chica se alejó con paso firme, acercándose a un pequeño grupito formado por Iris, Kim, Melody y Priya. Lynn, que no se había movido, se acercó con paso lento, fijándose en cómo él cerraba su mochila.

─A veces es temible, ¿verdad? ─preguntó ─Tu hermano tiene el cielo ganado con ella. ─añadió con una risita. Lynn apreciaba a Rosalya, de hecho la consideraba su mejor amiga, pero eso no quitaba que el carácter de la chica a veces pudiera llegar a ser temible.

Lysandro se levantó, cargando la mochila, justo al mismo tiempo que tiraba sin querer una botella de agua que Lynn había dejado previamente sobre la mesa. Ambos se agacharon al mismo tiempo a recuperarla, con tal suerte que sus manos se rozaron.

Fue como si el tiempo comenzara a ir más despacio en ese preciso momento. A Lysandro le pareció que transcurrían horas mientras Lynn y él se miraban a los ojos, las manos aún extendidas hacia la botella que permanecía en el suelo, casi olvidada por completo. La caricia había sido casi microscópica, pero él sentía cómo en el punto en el que sus manos se habían rozado la piel le hervía como si le hubieran aplicado un metal al rojo vivo. Si había de ser sincero, incluso estaba empezando a sonrojarse. No era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de ella, pero sí era la primera ocasión en la que estaban tan próximos después de la tarde anterior.

Lynn separó los labios como si fuera a decir algo, pero ese instante fue el elegido por Rosalya para darle a la chica una palmadita en la espalda con cierto aire juguetón.

─Dejad eso por un momento ─señaló para acto seguido volverse hacia los demás alumnos congregados. En el aula se encontraban, además de ellos dos y las chicas, los gemelos, Kentin, Castiel y Nathaniel. Todos observaban a Rosalya con curiosidad, que parecía más emocionada que nunca.

─Bueno, como bien os he dicho en el mensaje que os envié antes, quería proponeros algo ─sus palabras no alarmaron en lo más mínimo a Lysandro por el hecho de que él no hubiera sido avisado por ese medio, ya que su cuñada sabía que él solía perder sus móviles ─Y no me voy a hacer de rogar. Mis padres van a pasar el fin de semana fuera, ¡de modo que mañana organizaré una fiesta en mi casa!

Sus palabras fueron acogidas por una serie de exclamaciones de gozo. La gente parecía encantada por la idea, aunque algunos, como era el caso de Castiel y Lynn, no se mostraban del todo efusivos. Lysandro, por su parte, no había mudado su expresión. No le hacía especial ilusión una fiesta, más que nada porque no era el tipo de acontecimiento que le gustara. Sin embargo, si Lynn decidía ir, quizás se animara; le apetecía pasar un rato con ella en un ambiente algo más relajado.

─Podemos organizarnos para llevar entre todos la comida y la bebida ─propuso Melody con cierta timidez, propuesta que fue bien aceptada por los demás.

Lynn, ante eso, hizo una mueca. Tenía poco dinero encima desde el lunes, y dudaba que lo que había en su cartera le llegara para mucho. Se acercó a su amiga con gesto preocupado, tomándola por el brazo y apartándola un poco de los demás.

─Rosa, sabes que apenas tengo dinero por culpa de lo de las llaves ─murmuró ─Me sabe mal llevar poca cosa o incluso aparecer con las manos vacías…

Rosalya se quedó pensativa un par de segundos. Todo aquello era un modo de poder ver si la sospecha que tuvo el miércoles había sido cierta o no, por lo que era primordial que Lynn y Lysandro acudieran. Si uno de los dos decidía no aparecer, su plan se iba al traste.

─¿Tú sabes cocinar? ─propuso de repente, aunque al instante se arrepintió de haber preguntado eso, pues la castaña compuso un rostro que era la viva imagen del temor.

─Para nada ─admitió ─La última vez que intenté hacer cupcakes se me quemaron, y encima el glaseado ni siquiera me salió en condiciones.

─Vale, descartamos esa opción. ¿Y si vienes antes y me ayudas a preparar algo? Digo yo que sabrás seguir las indicaciones que te vaya dando, ¿no?

Lynn prefirió no decir en voz alta su opinión al respecto, de modo que se limitó a asentir. Confiaba en que ir siguiendo unas directrices sería mucho más sencillo que tratar de elaborar un plato por su cuenta.

─Perfecto entonces ─Rosalya asintió algo pagada de si misma, mirando ahora a Lysandro ─Tú también puedes ayudar de ese modo, no me fío del todo de Lynn -añadió con una sonrisa pícara, la cual no logró ocultar del todo lo mucho que la regocijaba lo bien que se estaba desarrollando todo.

El chico optó por hacer un gesto indefinido con la cabeza, el cual podía ser tomado como un asentimiento o una negación. No le gustaban demasiado las multitudes y estaba comenzando a incomodarse, estado que parecía compartir con Lynn. La muchacha le hizo un gesto hacia la puerta, una invitación muda a abandonar el aula, y no dudó un segundo en seguirla en dirección al pasillo.

Ni siquiera habían avanzado un par de pasos cuando un torbellino de cabello negro entró en la clase y se acercó a Rosalya. Se trataba de Charlotte, y por el rubor que traía en las mejillas se notaba que había venido corriendo.

─Nathaniel me acaba de mandar un mensaje contándome lo de la fiesta ─dijo entre jadeos, sujetándose un poco el costado mientras hablaba ─¿Te importaría que yo también fuera? Puedo preparar una tarta de cerezas, se me dan muy bien… o algo diferente, no sé.

Rosalya miró a Lynn una fracción de segundo, la cual se había quedado parada a medio camino de la puerta, observando a la novia de Nathaniel con una expresión neutra. Mientras, Lysandro se encontraba justo detrás de ella, su mano casi rozando la espalda de la castaña. No quería enemistarse con Charlotte, de hecho le caía bien, y ya iba siendo hora de que Lynn se enfrentara al hecho de que esa muchachita era la novia del delegado. La veía mucho más entera ahora que al inicio de la semana…

─¡Claro que puedes venir! ─exclamó como si nada.

* * *

Las negras nubes que se percibían por la ventana parecían anunciar algún tipo de amenaza. Lynn las observaba en silencio, sentada en el sofá de Lysandro, envuelta en una manta fina. Le gustaba pasar así las tardes desapacibles, además de que ese tiempo siempre la hacía sentirse pensativa.

─Toma ─una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Alzó la vista y alargó la mano para tomar la taza humeante que Lysandro le había traído ─Siempre me ha gustado tomar una taza de té cuando el tiempo presagia lluvia ─añadió tomando asiento a su lado.

La chica olfateó disimuladamente el líquido dorado, dejando escapar una exclamación de sorpresa.

─¡Té de caramelo! ─exclamó ─Es mi favorito ─añadió antes de tomar un pequeño sorbo.

─Lo sé, por eso te lo he preparado ─respondió él.

─¿Te lo había dicho? ─la joven lo miró, confundida.

─Hace tiempo, cuando fuimos con Rosalya y los demás a tomar algo después de las clases ─ante esas palabras Lynn no pudo menos que asentir, recordando como hacía cosa de medio año, al empezar las clases, unos cuantos alumnos habían ido a una cafetería cercana para ponerse al día de lo que habían vivido durante el verano ─Recuerdo que miraste la selección de tés y te quejaste de que en casi ningún sitio ponían el que tanto te gustaba.

Lynn sujetó la taza con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Era curioso como Lysandro, el chico más olvidadizo que conocía, fuera capaz de recordar un detalle tan concreto como una frase que había dicho ella tiempo atrás. Le dio la impresión de que todo lo que le había contado sobre ella permanecía fijo en su memoria.

Y eso la hizo llegar a la decisión de que no le merecía, de que era mejor intentar cortar de raíz los sentimientos que estaban empezando a crecer en su interior. Lysandro no se merecía las sobras del cariño que ella pudiera haber sentido por Nathaniel, se merecía a una persona que le diera todo, y no lo usara como consuelo cuando otro chico la hubiera rechazado. No podía hacerle eso a su amigo, era demasiado cruel, demasiado rastrero casi.

Volvió a tomar otro sorbo de té, percibiendo como incluso parecía contener dos terrones de azúcar, la cantidad que ella siempre le ponía a esa infusión. ¿También se habría percatado de eso o había sido simple casualidad?

Suspiró, encogiendo las piernas y dejando la taza en una mesita. Debería haberse olvidado de Nathaniel mucho antes de que empezara con Charlotte, debería haber sido capaz de ver los indicios que señalaban la atracción que el rubio sentía por aquella chica; ahora quizás ella incluso hubiera podido empezar una relación con Lysandro en lugar de estar intentando mantenerse alejada de él.

Por un segundo sintió la tentación de arrojarse a sus brazos, hundir el rostro en su pecho y no salir de allí en lo que restaba de tarde, pero su sentido común se lo impidió. No podía darle aliento a su amigo y luego hacerle el mismo daño que le habían hecho a ella, jamás se permitiría tal cosa.

El sonido de un trueno quebró el hilo de sus pensamientos y, para su vergüenza, se encontró haciendo eso mismo que hacía un segundo no se había atrevido a hacer. Buscó refugio en el pecho de su amigo casi sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, intentando huír de aquel ruido. Lysandro la observó con desconcierto, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

─¿Te ocurre algo? ─su voz sonó preocupada. Conocía bien a Lynn como para saber que esa reacción no era para nada habitual en ella.

─Las tormentas ─murmuró la castaña ─Me dan miedo las tormentas.

─¿De verdad? ─aquella revelación no se la esperaba en absoluto.

─De verdad ─la voz de Lynn sonaba temblorosa ─Hace años, cuando era pequeña, fui con mis padres de cámping en una autocaravana. Una noche hubo una tormenta muy fuerte y las gotas de lluvia sonaban como piedras contra el techo del vehículo… pareciera como si fuera a caerse a trozos de un momento a otro. Y desde entonces les tengo miedo…

Notó cómo Lysandro la abrazaba con fuerza y luego tomaba la manta con la que se había estado cubriendo y la envolvía en ella. A continuación el chico se estiró hasta tomar la taza de té que Lynn había dejado y la sostuvo entre sus manos, acercándosela a los labios con cuidado.

─Bebe un poco ─susurró. Lynn alargó los dedos hacia el recipiente, rozando los del chico levemente antes de inclinar la taza y beber. Cuando hubo terminado, depositó la taza donde se encontraba previamente, volviendo a abrazar a su amiga, notando como su cuerpo temblaba un poco, quizás por la ansiedad.

─No te preocupes ─intentó tranquilizarla ─Pasará pronto, ya verás.

Pero en eso se equivocaba. La tormenta no parecía tener intención de irse, y de hecho, horas más tarde, cuando a Lynn los párpados comenzaban a pesarle de sueño, los truenos seguían resonando sobre sus cabezas. La chica apenas se había movido del "nido" de mantas que Lysandro le había preparado antes, manteniéndose casi en la misma posición que adoptara.

─Deberías irte a dormir ─le sugirió el chico cuando la cabeza de la castaña volvió a caer contra su pecho por tercera vez.

─No quiero quedarme sola ─murmuró con voz somnolienta ─No soporto las tormentas, ya lo sabes. ¿No puedo dormir aquí esta noche?

─Mañana te dolería la espalda y Rosalya se enfadaría conmigo por mandarle a una pinche de cocina hecha polvo ─intentó bromear para quitarle importancia al asunto.

Lynn se mantuvo en silencio, sujetando su manta como si le fuera la vida en ello. Tenía una pregunta en la punta de la lengua, pero no se atrevía a formularla. Sin embargo debía admitir que Lysandro tenía razón; necesitaba descansar. Pero sola le iba a ser imposible,

Tragó saliva, alzando los ojos hacia su amigo, reuniendo valor para lanzar la pregunta que comenzaba a quemarle en los labios.

─¿Te importaría quedarte en la cama conmigo hasta que me duerma? ─su voz apenas fue más que un susurro.

Nada más decir aquellas palabras agachó el rostro, avergonzada de las mismas. Sin embargo Lysandro sonrió un poco y la ayudó a levantarse del sofá, retirándole la manta.

─En absoluto. Ve a prepararte; iré cuando estés lista.

Lynn asintió y se marchó con paso inseguro hacia el dormitorio, donde se puso el pijama. Asomó un momento la cabeza al pasillo para avisar a su amigo y luego se deslizó entre las sábanas, escondiendo el rostro bajo las mismas como siempre hacía en las noches tormentosas. No tardó en sentir el peso de Lysandro a su lado, para acto seguido ver como él también se había metido por completo bajo las mantas, del mismo modo que lo había hecho ella.

La abrazó con cuidado, como hiciera noches antes, posando una mano en su espalda y otra en su cabeza. Lynn se acurrucó contra él, dejando que el latido de su corazón la ayudara a relajarse, a olvidar la tormenta que rugía fuera. Notaba la cálida respiración del chico sobre su cabeza, la presión de sus brazos contra su cuerpo. Y en ese momento sintió, más fuerte de lo que hubiera podido esperar hacía unos días, la necesidad de pedirle que se quedara siempre a su lado, que la siguiera protegiendo de todos sus demonios. Sería tan fácil dejarse querer por ese chico, además de que quererle tampoco le sería difícil en absoluto. En lo más profundo de su ser deseó que en ese preciso momento la besara, un pensamiento que incluso la sobresaltó. ¿Acaso sus sentimientos se estaban fortaleciendo en lugar de debilitarse, como ella pretendía?

Notó como el sueño le iba ganando poco a poco la partida. Casi drogada por el cansancio se rindió al sueño, pero antes de caer en la inconsciencia sus labios la traicionaron.

─No me dejes ─murmuró sin apenas darse cuenta.

─Nunca ─escuchó cómo él le contestaba ─Siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte, mi pequeña Lynn.

* * *

 **Me congratula anunciaros que el beso que todos estáis esperando está cerca... y ya parece que entre estos dos va cuajando la cosa ;)**

 **De nuevo, muchas gracias a las personas que se toman su tiempo en dejar un review. Ya sabéis que me hacen muy feliz.**

 **Y como siempre, ¡vamos a darle amor a ese botoncito de ahí abajo! ¡Venga, que no se diga!**


	14. Chapter 14

Los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana sacaron a Lynn de un sueño inquieto. Teniendo en cuenta el color tan dorado de aquella luz estaba más que claro que la tormenta de anoche se había ido a otra parte. Internamente no pudo menos que agradecer tal hecho, sobre todo después cómo se había comportado la noche anterior. ¿Es que no iba a dejar de ponerse en evidencia? Primero el numerito de las pastillas al principio de la semana, y ahora esto. Iba a ser incapaz de mirar a Lysandro a la cara cuando se levantara.

Con tales pensamientos de dio la vuelta, dispuesta a intentar dormir un poco más, pero tuvo que contenerse para no soltar un gritito de sorpresa. A su lado se encontraba el chico, aparentemente profundamente dormido. Parecía como si el sueño lo hubiera vencido a él también cuando anoche se quedó con ella.

Lynn admitía que nunca había visto a su amigo tan de cerca, sobre todo sin el temor a que él la pillara en el acto. Nunca se había fijado en que tenía unas pestañas largas, del mismo color plateado que su cabello; tampoco le había visto con esa expresión tan relajada.

Alargó sus dedos hacia su mejilla, tentada de acariciarla. Notaba como las yemas casi le picaban, quizás deseosas del contacto, como si no pudieran esperar y necesitaran acariciarle.

Se detuvo con sus dedos a escasos milímetros de él. Recordaba como la tarde previa se había prometido intentar cortar de raíz aquellos sentimientos, pues consideraba que Lysandro no merecía quedarse con los trozos que otro había dejado tirados. Plegar los dedos en un puño y alejarse de él le resultó casi tan doloroso como el hecho de presenciar el beso entre Nathaniel y Charlotte. Una parte de su subconsciente no dejaba de llamarla estúpida por negarse una opción de ser feliz, pero ella era terca, tan terca que no iba a permitirse cambiar su decisión, aunque le doliera.

* * *

─¡Aquí está mi pinche de cocina favorita!

La voz de Rosalya demostraba toda la emoción que la chica parecía sentir por el plan de aquella noche cuando salió a recibir a Lynn a la puerta de la casita de su familia. La castaña debía admitir que la vivienda de Rosalya, una casa en tonos blancos de dos plantas y con un pequeño jardincito era bastante agradable, aunque tampoco pudo quedarse mucho tiempo admirando la construcción, pues su amiga casi la arrastró al interior de la vivienda, donde la llevó sin muchos miramientos hacia la cocina. Pareciera como si durante la mañana hubiera estado decidiendo qué iba a servir, pues daba la sensación de que había sacado casi todo lo que pudiera haber guardado por los armaritos de la estancia.

─¿Cuál se supone que es el plan? ─preguntó Lynn, observando una bolsa de harina que Rosa había dejado algo descuidada sobre la encimera.

─Creo que haremos algo sencillo para que antes de que llegue todo el mundo nos de tiempo de cambiarnos de ropa ─murmuró la chica.

Aquel plan no sorprendió a Lynn en absoluto, pues además de conocer la pasión de su amiga por la moda, debía admitir que tenía sentido quitarse la ropa que hubieran usado mientras cocinaban, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ella iba a estar en la cocina, lo que seguramente aumentaría bastante las posibilidades de sufrir algún "accidente". Siendo consciente, además, de que Rosalya pondría el grito en el cielo si aparecía con alguna de las prendas que tenía en casa de Lysandro pondría el grito en el cielo. Por eso no había traído más que unos vaqueros y una sudadera; ya se pondría lo que Rosa tuviera la deferencia de dejarle (y de paso se ahorraba el entrar en un tira y afloja con la chica en cuestión de ropa).

─¿Al final has venido tú sola? ─el rostro de Rosalya se mantenía neutro, pero parecía un poco decepcionada.

─Lysandro dijo que prefería intentar hacer algo en casa y traerlo luego ─respondió Lynn, mirando fijamente a su amiga ─¿Vas a decirme qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

─Había pensado en que quizás un hojaldre de beicon y queso sea una buena opción. Suele gustarle a casi todo el mundo y es sencillo de preparar…

Lynn la siguió con la mirada mientras su amiga sacaba un paquete de masa de hojaldre y rebuscaba por la nevera hasta dar con un paquete de beicon, el cual le lanzó a la castaña. Lynn lo atrapó con habilidad, dejándolo en la encimera.

─¿Crees que podrás encargarte de cortar el beicon mientras yo preparo el hojaldre?

La chica asintió, tomando un cuchillo del set que había en un rincón de la cocina y preparándose para ir troceando la carne. Si iba con cuidado seguramente no le pasaría nada, por lo que decidió que se tomaría su tiempo a la hora de ir cortando.

Durante unos minutos ninguna de las dos cruzó palabra. Rosalya extendía la masa lo mejor que podía, mientras que Lynn iba deslizando el cuchillo sobre la carne, intentando cortar tiras lo más finas posibles. Pareciera como si nunca fueran a romper el silencio, pero finalmente fue Rosalya, en un tono quizás demasiado casual, la que se animó a hablar.

─Por cierto, ¿qué tal te está yendo en casa de Lysandro? Creo que no me has comentado mucho sobre el tema desde el lunes, y eso que ya estamos a sábado.

Lynn se mordió el labio, dejando de cortar. ¿Cómo explicarle a Rosalya la tensión que sentía cuando su amigo se acercaba o incluso intentaba hablar con ella? Al principio todo había sido relativamente más sencillo, pero desde que aquellos sueños (y la ya "famosa" conversación con Charlotte) la situación se había vuelto casi incómoda. A Lynn le daba la impresión de que Lysandro y ella eran como dos imanes de distinta carga que se encontraban en un espacio muy reducido; la atracción era más que palpable.

─Bien, supongo ─respondió con cautela ─Lysandro es muy amable, ya lo sabes; se está portando muy bien conmigo.

─Me ha comentado Leigh que últimamente pasáis casi todo el tiempo juntos ─Rosalya dejó caer aquello como si nada. Admitía que había acribillado a su novio a preguntas hasta que este le contó cómo los dos jóvenes solían pasar las jornadas.

Lynn estuvo a punto de cortarse un dedo con el cuchillo ante aquel comentario. Notó como el pánico comenzaba a invadirla por dentro. ¿Y si Leigh le había dicho a Rosalya que la noche anterior Lysandro durmió con ella? Dudaba que él hiciera tal cosa, pero quizás lo hubiera dicho de pasada, como no dándole importancia y ahora Rosalya se estaba agarrando a esa información como a un clavo ardiendo.

─Bueno, somos amigos y estamos "viviendo" juntos por casualidad ─Lynn optó por mantenerse ambigua ─Es normal que convivamos si estamos en la misma casa.

─Sólo era curiosidad ─el tono que la chica había empleado para contestarle hizo que Rosalya optara por una maniobra evasiva. Estaba claro que por ese camino no iba a lograr mucho, pero estaba más que dispuesta a tomar el pulso a la situación de aquellos dos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era la primera vez que estaba a solas con Lynn desde el principio de la semana. ¿Y si probaba a hablar un poco de Nathaniel? Admitía que le daba un poco de miedo desencadenar un ataque de tristeza en la castaña, pero por otro lado le daba la impresión de que quizás de ese modo podría pinchar un poco a su amiga para que se abriera.

─No he dejado de pensar en Charlotte desde que la invité ayer ─volvió a usar un tono lo más casual posible ─Parece estar muy apegada a Nathaniel ─eligió las palabras con cuidado, intentando que la impaciencia no le ganara la partida ─De hecho, si te soy sincera, creo que ella hace mejor pareja con él que tú; ese chico a veces puede ser algo… temperamental.

Intentó contener una pequeña sonrisa, recordando las (escasas) veces que el delegado había perdido los papeles. Recordaba como hacía unos años, en una obra de teatro, estuvo a punto de darle con una silla a Castiel, para gran sorpresa de casi todos los presentes.

Como era de esperar, Lynn se mantuvo en silencio, cortando el beicon con toda la parsimonia de la que era capaz. Rosalya se tomó aquello como una señal de que debía volver a la carga.

─La verdad es que, si tuviera que darte un consejo, te diría que quizás te sentirías mejor con alguien más calmado, más atento… como yo me siento con Leigh. Seguro que conoces a alguien así, ¿verdad?

El sonido del cuchillo siendo clavado en la tabla con brusquedad fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. Lynn se mantenía de espaldas, los dedos crispados en torno al mango, la cabeza gacha. ¿Podía ser cierto, lo había conseguido confirmar? Rosalya se moría de ganas de acercarse a ella e increparle hasta que admitiera lo que podía sentir, pero se mantuvo en su sitio. Lo que había creído ver el miércoles en su amiga se estaba confirmando ahora; y aquella noche estaba más que dispuesta a darle el último empujón.

Sorprendentemente, los hojaldres salieron bastante aceptables. Cuando ya estuvieron listos, subieron al dormitorio de Rosalya, una habitación diáfana de modernos muebles, donde la chica rebuscó en el armario hasta encontrar un vestido que dejarle a su amiga.

Lynn se tomó su tiempo para evaluarlo antes de darle el visto bueno, algo normal teniendo en cuenta el peculiar gusto de Rosalya por algunos tipos de ropa. Por suerte la prenda era un vestido hasta las rodillas en un tono verde oscuro con mangas hasta los codos. Ni muy revelador ni con excesivos encajes; de hecho, para los estándares de Rosalya, podía ser considerado como una prenda de lo más sencilla.

─¿Pensabas que iba a darte un vestido de encaje? ─la expresión de Lynn no le había pasado desapercibida a Rosalya, que le lanzó aquel comentario con cierta sorna ─Ni se me pasó por la cabeza ─añadió ante la mirada inquisidora de su amiga.

Sí se ahorró el comentario de que había elegido esa prenda no solo por el corte, sino también por el color. Ella sabía bien que los colores favoritos de Lysandro eran el negro y el verde, y no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad de ponerle una prenda de ese color a su amiga y luego preguntarle al chico si no creía que ese tono le favorecía.

Debía admitir que una parte de su conciencia se sentía bastante molesta con todo lo que estaba interviniendo entre los dos jóvenes, pero Rosalya estaba optando por ignorarla. Si bien era cierto que se estaba entrometiendo demasiado, estaba convencida de que lo estaba haciendo por una buena causa. Además. ¡Lynn y Lysandro hacían tan buena pareja! Había escuchado los rumores que corrían por el instituto que hablaban de una posible relación entre ellos. ¡Hasta los demás lo decían! Los únicos que parecían no darse cuenta eran ellos mismos.

"Pero eso va a cambiar muy pronto" pensó mientras ayudaba a Lynn a hacerse un sencillo moño "a ser posible esta noche, sea cómo sea".

Ese pensamiento no dejó de rondarle por la cabeza cuando los demás empezaron a llegar. Iris fue de las primeras, siendo seguida por el resto de las chicas y los gemelos y algunos de los chicos. Nathaniel, Charlotte y Lysandro eran los únicos que no se habían presentado, lo que en cierto modo no la sorprendía, al menos en lo referido al victoriano.

"Capaz es de haberse perdido" se decía Rosalya para sí. Sin embargo, para su gran alivio, fue el siguiente en llegar; yendo a recibirle con un aire casi desesperado. ¡Él había sido uno de los motivos por los que había montado todo aquello y debía aprovechar cada segundo!

─¡Por fin has llegado! ─lo saludó de la forma más jovial que pudo ─Lynn no dejaba de preguntarme cuándo ibas a venir ─vale, eso era mentira, pero tenía que echarle cuento a la cosa ─¡Lynn, ven, ya está aquí! ─la chica la llamó con un gesto, rezando internamente por que su amiga no destapara toda la charada que intentaba montar ─¿No te parece que ese vestido le sienta muy bien? ─añadió como si nada cuando la castaña llegó hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

Lynn agachó la cabeza con cierta incomodidad ante las palabras de su amiga, clavando la mirada en sus zapatos. Nunca había sabido del todo bien cómo encajar ese tipo de comentarios, los cuales la ponían nerviosa a más no poder.

─A ella le sienta bien cualquier cosa ─respondió el chico, logrando de ese modo que la cabeza de la castaña se hundiera un poco más. Por su parte, Rosalya sonrió con cierto aire de triunfo.

El sonido del timbre se encargó de romper aquel momento tan extraño. Rosa fue a recibir a los que llegaban y al instante la rizada cabellera de Charlotte entró en el campo de visión de Lynn, siendo seguida por Nathaniel.

La chica debía admitir que, aunque había hablado con ella hacía dos días y le había dicho que no la odiaba, no dejaba de sentir cierto resentimiento hacia ella. No pudo evitar arrugar la nariz cuando escuchó como la morena, con su simpatía habitual, respondía a la pregunta de Iris sobre el colgante que llevaba diciendo que Nathaniel se lo había regalado aquella misma tarde.

Era como si en su interior hubiera una batalla entre los celos que sentía hacia aquella chica y lo que empezaba a sentir por Lysandro, y siempre estuvieran intentando quedar uno por encima del otro. Esa mañana se sentía tentada de dejarlo todo a un lado y lanzarse a los brazos de su amigo, pero ahora se encontraba rechinando los dientes por las muestras de cariño que el rubio tenía con aquella chica. Se sentía la persona más egoísta del mundo en esos momentos, y se encontró a sí misma deseando marcharse lejos de aquel lugar donde tantas sensaciones la estaban abordando.

No pudo evitar recluirse en sí misma en aquellos primeros momentos, mientras los demás hablaban entre ellos. Se limitó a permanecer al lado de Lysandro, tan muda como si hubiera perdido la voz e intentando por todos los medios que los demás no notaran lo convulsa que se encontraba por dentro.

Así permaneció hasta que alguien le dio un golpecito en el hombro, como reclamando su atención. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos miel de Nathaniel, que la miraban con cierto aire inquisitivo.

─¿Podemos hablar un momento? ─preguntó.

* * *

 **Y cuando las cosas parecían calmarse, llega Nathaniel y la arma XD.**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas que han dejado un review o añadido a favoritos. Y como ya es tradición, hora de animar a los lectores a dejar un review. ¡Vamos, que son gratis!**


	15. Chapter 15

Era curioso cómo los celos iban clavando las garras de tal forma que todo lo que había alrededor se viera bajo un punto de vista diferente. Hasta hacía un momento, Lysandro se encontraba completamente tranquilo (o al menos todo lo tranquilo que era posible en una situación como aquella fiesta tan peculiar) pero después de las palabras que Nathaniel le había dirigido a Lynn notó como su buen humor desaparecía, como si se hubiera evaporado de repente. No era la primera vez que sentía celos del delegado, pero nunca antes habían sido tan fuertes como hasta ese momento. Le daba la impresión de que estaba jugando contra una especie de titán que no iba a permitirle dar un paso sin hacerle retroceder dos. Había visto a su amiga completamente devastada por su culpa, todo eso sin contar con la resignación de tener que permanecer como su amigo por la obcecación de la chica con Nathaniel. No iba a decir que odiara al chico pero, si había de ser sincero, no negaría que le gustaría que se alejara un poco de ellos.

Durante unos segundos deseó que Lynn rechazara aquella peculiar invitación, que se negara a ir con él, pero la respuesta que ella dio derrumbó aquellas esperanzas de un solo golpe.

─Claro ─fue una sola palabra la pronunciada, pero dolió más que si fueran miles. ¿Acaso había creído que ella iba a decir otra cosa? A pesar de todo lo que había sufrido, a pesar de que Charlotte se encontraba por la vivienda hablando con las demás sobre el regalo de su novio, Lynn iría a hablar con él con el mismo rostro de adoración que siempre reservaba para él.

─Ya veo que os molesto ─no pudo evitar que su voz sonara algo resentida. Lynn le lanzó una mirada de desconcierto, pero decidió ignorarla por aquella vez mientras se alejaba de aquellos dos a grandes zancadas, tratando de evitar a los demás. No le apetecía hablar con nadie por lo que, como medida preventiva, se deslizó por la primera puerta abierta que encontró a sabiendas de que si se quedaba en el salón antes o después alguien se le iba a acercar.

Tuvo suerte, por decirlo de algún modo, pues había acabado en un pasillo que parecía conectar algunas de las habitaciones de la planta baja. Se apoyó contra la pared, intentando calmar a su subconsciente, que parecía más alterado que nunca devastado por los celos. Había soportado aquella situación demasiado tiempo y era consciente de que estaba llegando al límite.

Estaba claro que tenía que hacer algo si no quería que todo se quedara de aquella manera para el resto de los tiempos. Estaba claro que Lynn no iba a ser capaz de superar del todo el rechazo de Nathaniel viendo cómo acudía a él siempre que la llamaba, como si la hubiera adiestrado para tal cosa. ¿Quizás iba siendo hora de que él diera el paso? La idea le agradaba y le incomodaba a partes iguales. Por un lado estaba deseoso de intentar hacer que su relación con Lynn avanzase (o al menos poder decirle lo que sentía por ella) pero por otro no dejaba de pensar que ese comportamiento quizás no sería adecuado.

Sabía con seguridad que debía tomar una decisión cuanto antes… pero tenía que admitir que, aunque los celos le espolearan, no dejaba de sentirse inseguro al respecto de la misma.

* * *

Lynn siguió a Nathaniel hacia la cocina, donde el chico se detuvo mirándola de hito en hito. La castaña le devolvió la mirada con aire interrogante, sin entender del todo qué quería él de ella. Sospechaba que quizás la conversación que tuvo con Charlotte quizás tuviera algo que ver, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que le había terminado por contar, siendo ella la novia del delegado. ¿Acaso se enfurecería con ella como sucedió cuando ella avisó a los servicios sociales de que él estaba siendo maltratado por su padre? La mera idea le produjo náuseas.

─¿Vas a decirme de qué quieres que hablemos? ─los nervios la hicieron sonar más borde de lo que ella realmente pretendía.

─Vayamos por partes, creo que va a ser mejor ─el chico no se mostró alterado en lo más mínimo, lo que le permitió a Lynn relajarse un poco ─¿Recuerdas la discusión que tuvimos el otro día en clase?

La chica asintió, visiblemente incómoda. No se enorgullecía de su reacción, pero también era consciente de que había actuado así, en parte, por la situación en la que se había encontrado; con la ansiedad por las nubes y completamente destrozada por lo que había visto en la biblioteca el lunes.

─El caso es que ese mismo día, a la salida, le comenté todo lo sucedido a Charlotte, pues me vio de mal humor y quiso saber qué era lo que había sucedido. Y he aquí que al día siguiente me contó que se había encontrado contigo y había aprovechado para saber qué era lo que te había hecho reaccionar de ese modo.

En ese punto guardó silencio, como si se estuviera debatiendo consigo mismo. Lo cierto era que temía elegir las palabras erróneas, consciente de lo delicado que era el momento.

─Creo que antes que nada debo pedirte perdón ─prosiguió, agachando un poco la cabeza ─Charlotte me explicó que viste sin querer todo lo que pasó en la biblioteca ─se mordió el labio, intentando buscar la forma de continuar ─También me dijo otra cosa; que estabas enamorada de mi. ¿Es cierto? ─la voz casi le salió en un susurro, temiendo que Lynn confirmara las palabras de su novia.

Ella asintió, muda, mientras que el brillo de sus ojos se apagó un poco tras una pátina de tristeza.

─Oh, cielos… ─Nathaniel se tapó la boca con una mano ─¿Y viste como yo le decía a Charlotte…? ─el chico parecía realmente afectado ─Lynn, lo siento. Eres mi amiga, has hecho mucho por mi y voy y te hago semejante cosa. Es cierto que fue de forma inconsciente, pero aún así no deberías haberte enterado de ese modo. Y yo debería haber estado más atento; nunca pensé que ese comportamiento tuyo fuera…

─Habría que estar ciego para no verlo ─el resentimiento en la voz de la chica era más que palpable ─¡Se veía desde la Luna, caramba! Me desvivía por hacer cualquier cosa por ti, ¡cualquiera! Incluso me gasté todos mis ahorros en un maldito teléfono móvil para tu hermana con tal de que me dijera qué te había pasado en la espalda cuando aquel día, sin querer, vi que la tenías llena de cardenales. Me habría tragado brasas ardiendo si me lo hubieras pedido, ¿sabes?

El chico se mantuvo en silencio, pensativo. Quizás había estado demasiado pendiente de Charlotte como para darse cuenta de lo que Lynn podía sentir por él y, de darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos eran esos, intentar "rechazarla" de la forma más amable posible.

─No te mereces lo que te ha pasado ─Nathaniel era consciente de que quizás lo que dijera ahora ya no serviría para nada, pero quería intentar disculparse con su amiga ─Ahora entiendo por qué te comportaste así aquella vez.

La chica no respondió, se limitó a mirarle en el más absoluto silencio, como si fuera una estatua. Finalmente, separó los labios, como si hubiera encontrado las palabras.

─El daño ya está hecho -nunca había escuchado tanta amargura en su voz ─Me he partido en trozos, estoy rota para siempre. Puede que en un futuro consiga recomponerme, pero cuando rompes un plato y lo pegas, no vuelve a quedar igual que antes. No creo que yo pueda ser una excepción a eso. ¿Eres feliz con Charlotte, Nathaniel? ─añadió con voz temblorosa.

El chico se fijó en cómo los ojos de Lynn brillaban de un modo acuoso por las lágrimas que ella aún no había derramado. Aunque fue sincero en su respuesta, notó un pellizco en el estómago ante el desolado aspecto de su amiga.

─Sí ─respondió.

─Con eso me vale. Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz ─las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas mientras ella esbozaba una sonrisa triste.

Nathaniel se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó, intentando consolarla. Le dolía que todo hubiera terminado de ese modo, pero como ella misma había dicho, no había forma de cambiar el pasado. La chica, por su parte, sintió como algo en su interior se quebraba al notarse entre los brazos del delegado por primera -y posiblemente- última vez.

─Hazme un último favor, Lynn ─le susurró ─Sé feliz tú también.

Ella asintió, rompiendo el abrazo y tratando de limpiarse la cara con el dorso de la mano.

─Déjame a solas un momento, si no te importa ─murmuró la joven.

El chico asintió, abandonando la cocina y poniendo especial atención en cerrar la puerta al salir para darle a la castaña la intimidad que parecía necesitar.

Lynn se acurrucó en el suelo y dejó que todas las lágrimas fluyeran, sacando la pena de su interior. Le había prometido ser feliz y pensaba esforzarse al máximo, pero antes necesitaba expulsar todo el dolor que aún tenía dentro. Cada lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla era como si se sacara una esquirla de cristal y cuando finalmente se quedó sin ninguna, soltó un suspiro de alivio. Si iba a ser feliz tenía que dejar a Nathaniel atrás, por mucho que le doliera…

Se puso en pie con cuidado y se dirigó al fregadero, echándose agua en el rostro. Repitió aquel gesto hasta que estuvo segura de que no quedaban rastros en su cara de las lágrimas que había vertido, momento en el que decidió reincorporarse a la fiesta.

Abrió la puerta para entrar en el salón, pero se detuvo en el umbral, sorprendida. Armin se encontraba en mitad de la habitación, mirando con muy mala cara un pequeño ficus que alguien había colocado allí.

─¡Tú! ─bramó el chico, señalando a la planta ─¡Hijo de fruta, me debes dinero y aún no me lo has pagado! ¿Cómo que es mentira, encima me estás dejando por embustero? ¡Serás…! ─el chico se abalanzó contra la planta y comenzó a zarandearla.

─¡Vale, vale, te lo vas a cargar como sigas así! ─exclamó Rosalya.

─¿Se puede saber qué pasa? ─Lynn avanzó unos pasos hacia Iris, que era la más cercana a donde ella se encontraba.

─Estamos jugando al Rey y a Armin le ha tocado pelearse con esa planta ─respondió la chica.

─¿Al Rey? ─la castaña no estaba entendiendo nada,

─¡Lynn, por fin te dignas a hacer acto de presencia! ─Rosalya se dirigía hacia ella con la maceta entre los brazos ─¿Quieres jugar? Es bastante divertido, te has perdido la imitación de Priya de una foca con resaca…

─¿Qué se supone que hay que hacer?

─Ah, es muy sencillo. Se numeran una serie de papeles menos uno, donde se dibuja una corona. Luego todo el mundo elige un papel y al que le toca el de la corona es el "rey" durante el turno, por lo que dice una prueba y luego menciona un número. La persona con el papelito que tenga ese número debe hacer la prueba propuesta.

Lynn se encogió de hombros antes de asentir. No estaba muy animada, por lo que quizás era conveniente reírse un poco.

Al poco tiempo admitía que se lo estaba pasando bastante bien. En un momento dado le tocó subirse a lo alto de una silla e imitar a una ardilla con fobia a las alturas, mientras que la peor parada de todos fue Melody, a la cual le tocó beberse un vaso con una mezcla de bebidas que no olía demasiado bien.

─¡Oh, me ha tocado ser la reina! ─Priya parecía la mar de contenta cuando, después de más de media hora de juego, sacó el papelito con la corona -Pero estoy algo escasa de ideas después de todo lo que ya hemos propuesto.

─¿Y si vas eligiendo a los candidatos y luego piensas en una prueba? -sugirió Alexy.

La chica asintió, pensativa.

─Está bien, elijo al número nueve y al número cuatro.

Lynn sintió un pequeño pellizquito. Ella tenía el papel con el número nueve. Dio un paso y vio con cierta sorpresa que el otro elegido era Lysandro.

─Vaya, os ha tocado ─Priya frunció un poco el ceño, como si tratara de estrujarse el cerebro para encontrar una opción ─A ver qué puedo mandaros…

Rosalya, que se encontraba justo a su lado, vio el cielo abierto. Avanzó un poco para acercarse más a Priya hasta que estuvo a pocos centímetros de ella.

─¿Y si les ordenas que se den un beso? ─susurró como si nada.

Priya no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa antes de repetir en voz alta la propuesta de Rosalya.

─Ordeno que os deis un beso ─sentenció la chica, palabras que fueron coreadas por un murmullo entre los presentes.

Lynn se quedó helada, el papel con el número estrujado en su mano. ¿En serio estaba sucediendo todo aquello? Era demasiado surrealista. Lysandro, por su parte, no se encontraba mucho mejor. Casi parecía petrificado, observando a Lynn fijamente, la turbación y el deseo debatiéndose en su interior.

─Vamos chicos, las reglas del juego son claras ─Rosalya los espoleó ─Hay que hacer lo que el rey ordena, y la orden está clara.

Lynn avanzó un poco casi sin ser consciente del movimiento de sus pies. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? Notaba como su corazón latía cada vez más deprisa, mientras que sus sentimientos se encontraban más revueltos que nunca. Hacía no mucho había hablado con Nathaniel y le había prometido que iba a ser feliz, y ella misma había decidido que para ello debía olvidarse de él. Y ahora los sentimientos que estaba desarrollando por Lysandro volvían a hacer acto de presencia en su interior, complicándolo todo aún más. ¿Y si era con él con quien podía cumplir su promesa? Sería tan fácil, tan sencillo… ¡pero estaría entrando en una relación por una palabra que le había dado a otro chico! Ya había reflexionado anteriormente sobre ello y había llegado a una conclusión.

Intentó tranquilizarse al notar que su respiración se volvía errática. A fin de cuentas no era más que un juego, ¿no? No iba a pasar nada por un simple beso, era parte de aquel juego y nada más. Pero estaba tan confusa, tan terriblemente confusa… por un lado deseaba pararlo todo y negarse; por otro quería despojarse del pasado y lanzarse a los brazos del futuro movida por aquellos sentimientos que cada vez la arrastraban con más fuerza. Recordó la noche anterior, la forma en la que él la protegió durante la tormenta. ¿Y si todo lo que estaba viviendo no era más que otra tormenta y él podía protegerla del mismo modo?

Cuando vino a darse cuenta los dos se encontraban cara a cara, más cerca de lo que hubiera imaginado antes. Lynn notaba la velocidad desbocada de sus latidos mientras ambos daban un paso más y se miraban fijamente. En los ojos del chico creyó ver la misma confusión que debía de haber en los suyos.

"No lo va a hacer" se dijo a si misma y no supo si el pensamiento la alegraba o la entristecía "es Lysandro de quien estamos hablando, no creo que él fuera a hacer semejante cosa…"

El chico alzó una mano con cuidado y la posó sobre su mejilla, acariciándola con suavidad. Algo en su gesto había cambiado, como si hubiera mudado la inseguridad de antes por una extraña determinación, como si se hubiera decidido.

Lynn se sentía extraña, como si nada de aquello fuera real. Viendo su expresión llegó a la conclusión de que no iba a echarse atrás, de que él iba a hacerlo.

"Va a besarme" se dijo, y notó cómo algo saltaba en su pecho ante la idea.

Lysandro se aproximó más a ella, sin que su mano abandonara su mejilla. Lynn cerró los ojos casi sin darse cuenta, mientras que todo su cuerpo gritaba por que él acortara la distancia faltante y finalmente sus labios se posaran sobre los suyos.

Notó el calor de su piel, su aliento sobre sus labios. Estaban cerca, muy cerca, sus labios casi se rozaban...

El sonido de una pequeña explosión hizo que todos, incluidos ellos dos, se sobresaltaran, alejándose. La habitación se había quedado completamente a oscuras, como si la luz hubiera saltado.

* * *

 **Por favor, intentad no desear mi muerte por haberlo dejado ahí justamente (que me da a mi que más de uno me va a querer matar XD).**

 **De nuevo doy las gracias por las personas que se han molestado en dejar un review. Y a las que siguen el fic y no comentan, les digo: por cada review que dejéis, salváis a un gatito (?)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Para que no me odiéis tanto por lo del anterior capítulo he decidido subir este un día antes. Véis, puedo ser buena si quiero (?)**

 **También quiero pedir perdón por el problema que he tenido con el cap. Lo subí con toda mi buena fe pero me di cuenta al rato de que no se habían guardado los guiones, de tal modo que los diálogos no quedaban resaltados. Me dio tanto apuro que borré el cap inmediatamente para que nadie tuviera que leer semejante lío y ahora lo vuelvo a resubir, ya con sus guiones bien puestecitos.**

* * *

Rosalya estaba que se subía por las paredes. Por un momento creyó que finalmente Lysandro y Lynn se besarían, logrando de ese modo que todos los pasos que había dado a lo largo de aquella semana para unirlos hubieran servido para algo. Pero justamente en el preciso momento en el que alguno de ellos iba a dar el paso a la luz le daba por irse. ¡¿Es que no había podido suceder en otro momento?! ¡Bastante suerte había sido que Priya hubiera elegido sus dos números, y encima que aceptara su idea!

─¿Alguien ha enchufado algo?─ preguntó, aunque no tenía mucho sentido teniendo en cuenta que todos los invitados estaban allí.

─Parece que se ha ido la luz en toda la calle ─Iris se había asomado a la ventana y escudriñaba el exterior -Apenas si se ve nada, es una suerte que las farolas al menos sigan alumbrando.

─Menuda faena ─Armin tampoco parecía del todo contento ─Ahora que la cosa se ponía interesante… ─añadió lanzándole una mirada pícara a Lynn, la cual se limitó a mirarle con mala cara.

Lo cierto era que Lynn estaba más confusa incluso que antes, cuando Priya les "ordenó" aquella acción. Había estado muy cerca de besar a su amigo y era incapaz de discernir qué parte de ella lo había hecho movida por el simple hecho de que no era más que un juego, y cuál lo había hecho movida por el deseo de aquel gesto.

Lo mismo pasaba por la cabeza de Lysandro. Admitía que se había dejado llevar un poco, y quizás que no hubiera pasado nada había sido la mejor opción.

─De momento no parece que vaya a volver ─la voz de Rosalya sonaba irritada mientras se acercaba a la ventana, observando como las demás casas seguían a oscuras ─Me temo que vamos a tener que dejarlo aquí.

─¡Venga ya, podemos usar velas! ─Alexy no parecía dispuesto a dejar que la fiesta terminara en ese punto, vista su reacción.

─Yo creo que voy a irme ya ─repuso Lynn, aunque se dio cuenta de que si Lysandro no quería marcharse, ella debería quedarse también.

─Y yo ─respondió el chico, el cual no fue capaz de mirar a la joven a la cara ─Creo que ya he tenido bastante por hoy.

─¿En serio vais a iros ya? ─Alexy no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Al igual que Rosalya, había esperado expectante el momento del beso, y se encontraba algo mosca.

─Lo cierto es que estoy cansada ─murmuró Lynn ─Como me quede un poco más capaz soy de dormirme. Muchas gracias por invitarnos, Rosa ─añadió hacia su amiga.

─No hay de qué ─respondió la aludida ─Me gustaría que os quedárais un poco más por si la luz volviera, pero si estáis decididos a marcharos…

Ambos asintieron y, después de intercambiar las despedidas de rigor, abandonaron la casa.

* * *

Llevaban caminando cosa de unos diez minutos, en los cuales ninguno de los dos había cruzado palabra con el otro, cuando un reloj lejano dio las doce. Aquellas campanadas trajeron a la memoria de Lynn el cuento de la Cenicienta, el cual le encantaba cuando era pequeña. En cierto modo lo que estaba sucediendo bien podía ser una versión de aquella historia, aunque con una parte más dolorosa. La fiesta para ella había sido casi como una montaña rusa emocional; primero había tocado fondo al hablar con Nathaniel, luego había subido cuando Lysandro casi la besa, para volver a bajar con la negación del beso por culpa de la luz.

"Tal vez sea mejor así" pensó la joven algo alicaída "Todo habría sido demasiado confuso si nos hubiéramos besado. Creo que no sería capaz de dirimir la frontera entre el juego y las intenciones que cada uno de nosotros pudo tener."

Observó de reojo a Lysandro, que permanecía en silencio. ¿En qué estaría pensando? ¿Tendría el mismo debate interno que se estaba librando en su interior?

Con aire distraído se acarició la mejilla en el mismo punto donde él había posado su mano antes. Casi notaba todavía la presión de sus dedos sobre su piel…

─¿Estás cansada de verdad? ─preguntó el chico de repente, haciendo que Lynn se sobresaltara.

─¿Por qué lo preguntas? ─respondió.

─Porque hace una noche muy bonita, y es en este tipo de noches cuando me gusta dar paseos, me despejan la mente. Pensé que, si no estabas agotada, podríamos dar un pequeño rodeo antes de volver a casa.

Lynn asintió, notando cómo el poco sueño que tenía desaparecía. Necesitaba pensar de nuevo, y quizás un paseo nocturno fuera lo que necesitaba. Claro que el hecho de que Lysandro fuera con ella complicaba un poco las cosas.

Volvieron al silencio mientras su pasos los dirigían hacia el parque, el cual aún permanecía abierto. Lysandro parecía tener claro a dónde se dirigía, pues una vez dentro del recinto comenzó a seguir una serie de caminos que los condujeron al borde del estanque, sobre el cual se reflejaba la luna como si fuera un enorme ojo blanco que los observara.

Se quedaron quietos, uno al lado del otro, mirando el reflejo de la luz de la luna en el agua. Ninguno parecía dispuesto a hablar, como si las palabras fueran algo que quedara lejos de su alcance. Pero finalmente, Lysandro rompió el silencio.

─Estuviste un buen rato hablando con Nathaniel ─dijo con un tono algo seco.

Lynn se mordió el labio. No quería hablar del tema con él, sobre todo viendo lo molesto que parecía, pero tampoco podía negarle una explicación. Lysandro había estado con ella desde el principio, la había consolado cuando nadie lo hizo, incluso la había acogido en su casa al verla sin un lugar al que ir cuando perdió las llaves.

─Charlotte le contó lo que hablamos el otro día ─murmuró ─Le dijo que estaba enamorada de él y que vi cómo se le declaraba en la biblioteca, así que me pidió perdón.

La expresión de Lysandro se dulcificó un poco. De forma inconsciente, sus dedos buscaron los de Lynn y, para su sorpresa, ella enredó sus dedos con los suyos.

─Me hizo prometerle una cosa ─la chica siguió hablando, como si estuviera recitando una especie de letanía ─Que sería feliz. Pero me parece algo tan difícil de conseguir…

Suspiró, mientras Lysandro la miraba fijamente. El chico sentía deseos de intentar decirle algo que la animara, del modo que fuera, pero algo le decía que quizás era mejor permanecer en silencio y dejar que ella se abriera del todo.

─Me encantaría poder ser tan feliz como lo es Charlotte ─prosiguió ella ─Tener a alguien a quien se le iluminen los ojos cuando me vea llegar, alguien a quien abrazar cuando me encuentro mal o incluso cuando me encuentre feliz. Alguien a quien pudiera querer sin sentir que lo único que le estoy ofreciendo son los restos que otra persona ha dejado.

Aquellas últimas palabras le pillaron desprevenido. ¿Acaso Lynn esos días atrás se había mostrado tan rara porque no quería acercarse demasiado a él porque consideraba que no era más que una muñeca rota?

Recordó cómo ella se había entristecido cuando Charlotte dijo a todos los presentes que la gargantilla que llevaba había sido un regalo de Nathaniel; seguramente Lynn se había sentido bastante incómoda y dolida. Quizás debería haberle dicho algo, lo que fuera, ¿pero qué se dice en esa situación? No iba a atacar a Charlotte, pues no tenía nada en contra de ella; en lo referido al delegado prefería no opinar.

Bajó la mirada hasta sus pies, sin saber qué más hacer, cuando vio que entre la hierba algunas pequeñas flores ya asomaban sus cabecitas, como una especie de preludio de la primavera que llegaría el mes siguiente. Siguiendo un impulso repentino, el chico se agachó y tomó algunas de aquellas flores para luego, con mucho cuidado, engancharlas en el moño que llevaba Lynn.

─No son una gargantilla, pero te favorecen igual ─dijo cuando se las hubo puesto. Lynn se sonrojó pero al mismo tiempo adoptó una expresión algo triste, quizás por el recuerdo de la morena aquella tarde.

Lysandro la observó en silencio, pero por dentro notaba como la determinación iba ganando la partida a la inseguridad. Recordó como en la fiesta había llegado a la decisión de que era mejor hacer algo cuanto antes, por lo que reunió todo el valor posible para pronunciar las siguientes palabras.

─¿Por qué te niegas la felicidad? No merece la pena que rechaces ser feliz solamente porque alguien haya sido lo bastante estúpido para rechazarte.

La chica lo miró, esbozando un gesto que casi podría decirse que era desconcertado.

─Hay una manera en la que quizás yo podría volver a ser feliz ─contestó ella en un susurro ─Pero no puedo aceptarla. No puedo ofrecerle a una persona que me ha dado tanto lo que otro ha rechazado. Se merece más, mucho más que ser la segunda opción de una desequilibrada mental que intenta recomponer los pedazos que quedan de ella.

Lysandro tomó el rostro de Lynn entre sus manos, mirándola a los ojos.

─La última vez que te llamaste a ti misma de ese modo yo te dije que no eras tal cosa, sino un ángel al que le habían roto un ala. Y si tú me dejaras, me encargaría de repararla.

Observó a la chica, formulando una pregunta sin palabras. Durante unos instantes ella pareció debatirse consigo misma, pero finalmente pudo ver en sus ojos una breve señal de aceptación.

Se aproximó a ella, como hiciera antes, cuando casi estuvo a punto de besarla. Pero esta vez no hubo nada que le detuviera y, finalmente, posó sus labios sobre los de Lynn con cuidado.

Le pareció que el tiempo se detenía, que los segundos se congelaban. La rodeó con sus brazos sin romper el beso, notando como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Había soñado con ese momento desde el día en que se conocieron, hacía ya bastante tiempo; incluso cuando la veía suspirar por otro chico intentaba no perder la esperanza de que quizás ella se acabara enamorando de él.

Profundizó el beso, recorriendo la espalda de la chica con delicadeza, memorizando la forma de esa parte de su cuerpo. Notó como ella enredaba sus dedos en su pelo, como su cuerpo se relajaba, como si los restos de dolor que pudieran quedar en su interior la estuvieran abandonando.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, vio que dos lágrimas habían brotado de sus ojos y corrían por sus mejillas. Las secó con sus labios, para luego mirar a la joven.

─Te quiero, Lynn ─susurró.

Casi tuvo que pellizcarse para constatar que no estaba soñando cuando escuchó la respuesta de la castaña.

─Y yo.

* * *

 **¡Llevaba tres meses queriendo llegar a esta parte de una vez! Lo que ha costado...**

 **Venga, digo yo que me merezco algún review después de haber llegado a este punto, ¿no?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Voy a ser sincera, me ha podido el hype. Y como soy una ansiosa de la vida, pues he decidido subir hoy bcs ich kann.**

 **WARNING: hay contenido sexual en este cap. He tratado de hacerlo lo más bonito y delicado posible, intentando centrarme en los sentimientos. Que ya cada uno juzgue (?)**

* * *

Lynn se despertó sintiéndose extraña. Abrió los ojos despacio, como si no quisiera salir del sopor que aún la apresaba, mientras pestañeaba algo incómoda por los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana.

Permaneció en esa postura un rato, intentando encajar el caos que era su mente, ¿Seguro que todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior había sido real? Le daba la impresión de que perfectamente podía haberlo soñado, había sido todo tan precipitado, en cierto modo… primero todo lo que pasó en la fiesta, y luego el paseo por el parque y el beso. ¿De verdad que sucedió?

Aún adormilada se dispuso a buscar una postura algo más cómoda, pero para su sorpresa descubrió que no podía moverse. Y el motivo era que se encontraba "apresada" por los brazos de Lysandro, que la retenía contra si. Notaba la cálida respiración del chico en su nunca; aún estaba dormido.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar cómo la noche anterior, cuando finalmente volvieron a casa, ella le pidió que durmiera a su lado. Él la había abrazado, había cantado para ella como hiciera aquella otra noche, cuando estuvo a punto de quitarse la vida, hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle por el sueño. No era la primera vez que dormían de esa manera, pero sí era cierto que la cercanía que se había instalado entre ellos era algo que en cierto modo la turbaba.

Se giró como pudo, tratando por todos los medios de no despertarle, hasta que finalmente se encontró cara a cara con él, como sucediera la mañana anterior. Le gustaba verle bajo aquella luz, parecía que brillase. Con aire dubitativo aún, alargó los dedos hasta su rostro, como hubiera querido hacer el día previo pero no se atrevió y, con mucho cuidado, trazó sus facciones, notando cómo las yemas le hormigueaban ante el contacto y cómo su pulso se aceleraba. Ella misma admitía que era algo peculiar el hecho de que estuviera en esa situación con su… ¿novio? cuando unos días antes había estado completamente segura de que nunca podría sentir algo así por otro chico que no fuera Nathaniel. De hecho, le sorprendió el detalle de que, al pensar en él, aunque fuera en esa forma tan lejana, no sintiera dolor alguno. Recordó lo que le dijo Lysandro aquella noche, que las heridas acabarían sanando. ¿Habrían sanado las suyas tan deprisa? Quizás él se había encargado de curarla con más rapidez de lo que ella misma hubiera esperado.

Dejó reposar su mano sobre su mejilla, observándole dormir. El reflejo del sol en su pelo hacía que este casi pareciera de plata, lo mismo que sucedía con sus pestañas. Lysandro casi se podía decir que brillaba y Lynn se encontró a si misma pensando en lo raro que era que un chico como él se hubiera enamorado de ella.

Notó como en un momento dado el chico fruncía levemente el ceño para luego, acto seguido, abrir los ojos despacio y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al verla. Aún medio dormido se acercó a ella, dándole un casto beso en los labios.

─Creí que todo había sido un sueño ─murmuró acariciando el rostro de la castaña.

─Yo también lo pensé ─respondió ella.

Guardaron silencio, notando que las palabras sobraban. Les bastaba mirarse para saber la turbación que sentía el otro, para comprender los sentimientos que albergaban. A Lynn le sorprendió lo mucho que le costaba mirarle a los ojos, cuando era algo que había hecho con total facilidad antes. Ahora no podía evitar que su respiración se acelerase cuando hacía tal cosa, además de que notaba cómo sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

Siguiendo los gritos que parecían provenir de su interior, se acercó a él, iniciando ella el beso por primera vez, Notó el pequeño suspiro que brotó de sus labios ante aquel contacto mientras que sus brazos la apretaban contra él. Sus manos perdieron el pudor de la noche anterior y se atrevieron a dejar su rostro para acariciar la espalda del chico, notando como su cuerpo parecía irse tensando poco a poco bajo el contacto de sus dedos. Le daba la impresión de que estaban desatando algo que quizás no iban a poder controlar, pero le dio igual. No quería pensar en qué pasaría o en qué podrían decir los demás de saber la situación en la que se encontraban, ella sólo quería explorar, sentir.

No supo quién de los dos inició el movimiento, sólo fue consciente de que de repente se encontró sobre él, desabotonando su pijama con la única intención de ver. Sólo quería ver… y esa prenda la molestaba, por eso la arrojó fuera de la cama cuando la hubo desabrochado.

La respiración de Lysandro se hizo más errática al notar como ella se inclinaba sobre su torso y lo besaba con delicadeza, recorriéndolo con sus labios y sus manos. Lynn besaba cada centímetro de piel que había quedado al descubierto con adoración. Cada contacto de sus labios lograba que su corazón fuera más y más deprisa.

Lynn exploró desde su cuello hasta su ombligo. Ella temblaba cuando alzó la vista hacia él, clavando sus ojos en los suyos.

─Date la vuelta. Quiero volver a ver tu tatuaje.

Él no pudo menos que hacer caso a sus palabras, recordando el día en que, años atrás, la llevó al vestuario del instituto y se quitó la camisa delante de ella, mostrándole el tatuaje que tenía en la espalda. En aquel momento se sintió turbado mientras Lynn lo observaba, pero esa sensación era una tontería comparado con cómo se sentía ahora.

La chica contempló el diseño de alas que componían el tatuaje del chico. Rememoró cómo la primera vez que lo vio había querido tocarlo, deseo que no tardó en llevar a la práctica ahora que podía. La piel de su espalda quemaba bajo su tacto, como si por sus venas fluyera lava en lugar de sangre. Ella misma estaba comenzando a sentir calor mientras su respiración también se volvía errática, como si hubiera corrido durante horas. Notaba como en su vientre se iba encendiendo una hoguera que se fuera extendiendo por su cuerpo, abrasando cada célula del mismo, pero de tal forma que no podía hacer más que pedir más calor. Nunca había experimentado tal cosa.

No pudo soportarlo más y buscó su boca casi con desesperación. Lysandro respondió a aquel beso de una manera mucho más apasionada que las anteriores, recostándola a ella sobre la cama mientras que era él quien ahora estaba sobre su cuerpo. Ambos parecían haber entablado una especie de lucha, intentando controlar el beso, y ambos iban perdiendo mientras que sus cuerpos, obedeciendo a sus instintos, se amoldaban uno contra otro.

Fue ahora Lysandro quien desabrochó el chaleco de la joven. Sin embargo, quizás como acto reflejo, cuando Lynn se encontró expuesta, reaccionó cubriéndose con los brazos. Decidido a no hacer nada que ella no quisiera, posó las manos sobre los mismos, a modo de petición de permiso. Notó como ella asentía y apartaba los brazos, dejándole contemplarla por primera vez.

Hizo con ella lo mismo que la chica había hecho con él. Besó su piel centímetro a centímetro, sin prisa, recreándose en cada lugar que iba descubriendo. Ella le dejaba hacer; los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos, la piel erizada. Nunca imaginó que su cuerpo pudiera albergar esas sensaciones que estaba notando con cada beso que Lysandro le daba.

Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente cuando el chico hubo terminado y subió con sus besos hasta el cuello de la joven, encontrando un lugar que latía con cada una de sus pulsaciones. Lynn no pudo contener un pequeño gemido cuando él la mordió en ese lugar, logrando que todo su cuerpo se tensara ante el contacto. Enredó sus dedos en el pelo del chico mientras él seguía, rodeándole de forma instintiva con sus piernas.

La mente de Lysandro tuvo un segundo de lucidez. Fue consciente de qué sucedería si no paraban en ese mismo instante. Y aunque no quería detenerse por nada del mundo, no podía olvidar sus modales, de tal modo que, muy a su pesar, se alejó unos centímetros de Lynn.

─Deberíamos parar ─aquellas palabras le pesaron como si fueran rocas, pero no pensaba hacer nada que ella no quisiera.

─¿Por qué? ─en la voz de Lynn notó una nota de tristeza ─¿He hecho algo mal?

Él negó con la cabeza, intentando mantener la sangre fría, cosa nada sencilla.

─No es eso, Deberíamos parar porque, si seguimos, puede que no sea capaz de detenerme.

Lynn le acarició la mejilla con dulzura, acercándose a sus labios.

─No quiero que te detengas ─susurró.

Los restos de cordura que podían quedar en su mente se evaporaron por completo ante aquellas palabras. La besó de nuevo, con más seguridad. Sabía que ambos querían que pasara, de tal modo que las dudas que pudiera tener antes desaparecieron, cosa que no hizo la turbación que daba la inexperiencia. Entre besos lograron deshacerse de las prendas que quedaban hasta que, por primera vez, se contemplaron sin nada que los cubriera. Ambos permanecieron unos instantes observando el cuerpo del otro, memorizando cada detalle, cada parte que nunca antes habían visto.

Finalmente él se situó entre sus piernas. Le acarició la mejilla con cuidado, intentando relajarla.

─¿Estás segura? ─preguntó.

─Sí ─su voz temblaba ─Te quiero.

Aquellas palabras parecían haberse escapado de sus labios, como si ella no hubiera podido controlarlas. Fueron ellas las que le armaron de valor para dar aquel paso que ambos esperaban y temían al mismo tiempo.

La besó con toda la dulzura de la que fue capaz mientras entraba en ella. Lynn apretó los puños sobre las sábanas, notando como su cuerpo trataba de aceptar aquella "intrusión". Dolía, debía admitir que dolía, pero era consciente de que sería un dolor pasajero. Agradeció que él fuera despacio, que le dejara tiempo para irse recuperando antes de tratar de avanzar algo más. Él no dejó de besarla en ningún momento, repartiendo rápidos contactos en su rostro, en su cuello, tratando por todos los medios de relajarla. Le llevó tiempo, pero al final consiguió hundirse en ella con un suspiro de placer.

Permaneció inmóvil un tiempo, disfrutando de la sensación, perdido en el cuerpo de ella. Sus labios se encontraron como si fueran dos sonámbulos y se besaron, dulce y apasionadamente a un tiempo. Lynn notaba cómo su interior le cobijaba, cómo su cuerpo se adaptaba a aquella sensación hasta que deseó más.

Él pareció darse cuenta, pues comenzó a moverse despacio, de forma algo inexperta. Sin embargo sus cuerpos parecían saber exactamente qué necesitaban y al poco rato se sincronizaron en un mismo ritmo mientras se dejaban llevar por las sensaciones que empezaban a experimentar. Cada roce entre ellos parecía iniciar un incendio, cada embestida desataba una ola de placer que se extendía por sus cuerpos, desde el centro hasta sus extremos. Se movían como uno solo, probando, experimentando, disfrutando. Sus respiraciones se alteraron, sus latidos se aceleraron, mientras el tiempo parecía detenerse. Ninguno de los dos era consciente de nada salvo del cuerpo del otro y de las sensaciones que les asaltaban con una fuerza cada vez mayor. Lysandro enterró su rostro en el cuello de Lynn, dejando que sus oídos se llenaran de los gemidos que escapaban de sus labios, notando como su cuerpo se iba tensando poco a poco. La joven se sentía cerca de la cima, muy cerca, de tal modo que cerró los ojos, abandonándose, dejando que su cuerpo hiciera lo que restaba. Notó la tensión acumularse, y se aferró a su espalda cuando, finalmente, aquel nudo estalló en su interior, haciendo que su cuerpo se convulsionara de placer mientras gemía su nombre.

Él la observó, notando como también se acercaba, hasta que no pudo contenerse, derramándose en ella con un suave suspiro.

Sus cuerpos, antes tensos, se relajaron, cayendo él a su lado, tratando de recuperar la respiración. Observó a Lynn, la cual le observaba. Parte de su cabello había caído sobre su rostro levemente brillante de sudor. Lo retiró con cuidado, acercándola luego a él de tal forma que su cabeza reposara en su pecho. Se miraron, pero ninguno dijo nada. Les bastaba mirarse para saber que habían compartido la unión más íntima posible.

* * *

 **Creo que he logrado ceñirme a lo que quería.**

 **Bueno, pues a este fic ya sólo le quedan dos caps; uno de conclusión y un epílogo que estoy deseando que leáis (pero para eso aún queda un poquito, je je). Voy a intentar finalizarlo cuanto antes, de tal modo que este fic y _In Death's Land_ no se me atasquen con todos los trabajos de la uni. Tranquilidad, que como vengo diciendo, el fic se va a seguir actualizando.**

 **Quisiera que me diérais vuestra opinión ahora más que nunca, pues como ya he dicho no soy muy hábil con este tipo de escenas. El botoncito lo tenéis ahí al lado.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Quiero terminar el fic para no atorarme, de modo que he decidido actualizar de nuevo hoy.**

* * *

El lunes por la mañana Rosalya llegó antes de lo esperado al instituto. No era especialmente madrugadora, pero ese día tenía sus motivos.

Había pasado el domingo en su casa con Leigh, intentando recuperarse de la frustración sufrida durante su fiesta. Ese plan era casi su última oportunidad de intentar tantear la relación entre Lysandro y Lynn, y el tiro le había salido por la culata. Sin embargo su novio le comentó algo que volvió a darle ciertas esperanzas, y era que aquella mañana su hermano tampoco estaba en el sofá cuando salió de la vivienda.

Por esa misma razón se encontró a si misma acudiendo al instituto antes de lo normal, con la intención de encontrarse con la "pareja" de un modo más casual que si los alcanzaba por la calle. Además, tampoco quería que la vieran, más que nada porque si algo había sucedido y ella aparecía, quizás les pudiera la timidez. Había encontrado un buen sitio cerca del club de jardinería, donde podía fingir que estaba tomando el tibio sol de aquella mañana sin perder de vista la puerta de entrada.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Lynn y Lysandro fueron de los primeros alumnos en llegar, ambos con paso tranquilo, como si no tuvieran prisa. Rosalya los miró con todo el disimulo del que fue capaz, pero no pudo evitar soltar un gritito ahogado de emoción: sus dedos estaban entrelazados.

Se sintió orgullosa de si misma y contenta hasta decir basta. Había logrado que Lynn superara aquella semana y encima logró formar una pareja. Quizás debería dedicarse a ello.

Metió la mano en su mochila, palpando las llaves que robó a Lynn la semana previa. Iba siendo hora de devolvérselas, aunque dudaba que le dijera la verdad. No estaba segura de que su gesto fuera a ser bien recibido por la joven, por lo que quizás mejor decirle que se las había encontrado por casualidad.

Aunque eso no quitaba que, en un futuro, se sincerara con ella. Rosalya no era una mentirosa.

* * *

Si bien Lynn se sentía algo extraña entrando de la mano de Lysandro en el instituto, lo cierto era que no se arrepentía de ello. La tarde previa habían hablado sobre el tema, ambos algo confundidos todavía por todo lo que había sucedido en aquel fin de semana tan particular.

 _─Tengo una duda ─dijo Lynn, sentándose en la cama. Aunque ya caía la tarde, no habían salido de la habitación menos para lo imprescindible ─¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?_

 _Él le acarició el rostro, pensativo. No quería poner a Lynn en una situación comprometida, pero tampoco deseaba callarse. Le había costado tanto tiempo llegar a esa situación que lo único que quería era hacer pública su felicidad, aunque fuera con el simple hecho de poder estar con ella sin temor a guardar las apariencias._

 _─Yo eso lo tengo claro ─el chico esbozó una breve sonrisa ─Voy a quererte._

 _Ella no pudo evitar reírse ante la respuesta, pero luego volvió a su rostro una expresión seria._

 _─Me refería a cómo se supone que tenemos que comportarnos. La verdad es que estoy confusa ahora mismo, pero sí que se con claridad que tú y yo ya no somos amigos, al menos ya no. Hay algo más._

 _Él la besó brevemente, enredando sus dedos en su cabellera castaña._

 _─Podría decirse que ahora somos novios, ¿no? ─inquirió._

 _─Sí ─respondió ella ─Se podría decir que sí._

Tuvo que cortar aquellos recuerdos en seco por temor a sonrojarse al rememorar lo que hicieron después de aquellas palabras. Lo que había pasado en esa habitación se iría con ella a la tumba, como quien dice; de hecho ni a Rosalya pensaba decirle palabra alguna. Había secretos que ellos debían guardarse para si.

Como era de esperar, los murmullos los siguieron hasta el aula. La gente ya hablaba sobre una posible relación entre ellos, y el verlos llegar tomados de la mano no hizo más que confirmar aquellos rumores. Sorprendentemente, una de las más alegres ante aquella imagen era Charlotte. La pareja pasó delante de ella sin percatarse de que ella estaba allí en compañía de Nathaniel. Aquella visión hizo que los ojos de la morena relucieran con ilusión.

─¿No te parece que hacen buena pareja? ─preguntó al delegado.

─Si tú lo dices ─bromeó él, pero internamente no pudo menos que alegrarse. Recordaba aún la conversación que tuvo con Lynn en la fiesta, como ella le había dicho con lágrimas en los ojos que lo único que quería era que fuera feliz ─Se la ve feliz, ¿verdad? ─inquirió, recordando la promesa que ella le había hecho aquella noche.

─Sí ─respondió Charlotte con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ─Creo que nunca la había visto así ─añadió, mientras que mentalmente se preguntaba si quizás ahora que Lynn había encontrado a alguien capaz de borrarle las lágrimas del rostro quizás pudieran ser amigas. A fin de cuentas se sentía algo culpable por lo que sucedió en la biblioteca y quería resarcir a aquella chica de algún modo. Quizás un día la invitara a merendar una tarta de cerezas en el parque…

Al terminar la jornada de clases, Lynn se quedó unos minutos más sentada, mirando la mochila con aire ausente. Lysandro, que se había sentado a su lado, la miraba en silencio, algo preocupado por el mutismo en el que ella había ido cayendo a lo largo de la mañana.

─¿Te encuentras bien? ─preguntó, acariciándole brevemente la mejilla.

Ella asintió, apretando los labios.

─Sí, es sólo que la idea de volver a casa se me hace algo extraña. Voy a echar de menos dormirme entre tus brazos y verte nada más despertarme. Me he habituado muy deprisa a ello.

El chico dejó escapar una pequeña risa, acomodando su cabello detrás de su oreja.

─Puedes venirte a dormir siempre que quieras. Ya sabes dónde vivo.

─Como si mi padre fuera a dejarme hacer tal cosa ─repuso ella.

─¿No te ha dejado toda esta semana? ─sus palabras fueron acogidas por una risita por parte de Lynn. Se disponía a levantarse cuando Rosalya entró en el aula como un huracán con piernas.

─¡Lynn, mira que he encontrado en un rincón de la biblioteca! ─exclamó, colocando un manojo de llaves sobre la mesa de la castaña.

─¿Pero qué…? ¡Mis llaves! ─la chica las tomó casi con alivio ─¡No me lo puedo creer, por fin han aparecido!

Las guardó en su mochila con rapidez, para luego despedirse de Rosalya y salir con Lysandro hacia la calle. La acompañó hasta su casa, despidiéndola en la puerta del parque cercana a la vivienda, por temor a que sus padres hubieran vuelto ya,

Se sintió extraña cuando, después de una semana, entró en la casa y subió a su habitación, guardando la ropa que había usado durante aquellos días. Sin embargo, aún con la bolsa a medio deshacer, se quedó quieta, mirando el corcho que tenía colgado en una de sus paredes. Lo había llenado de fotografías, la mayoría de Nathaniel: cuando organizaron el concierto y él tocó la batería, del día en que hicieron una obra de teatro en el instituto, e incluso una que se tomaron una tarde, mientras repasaban para los finales.

Suspiró, descolgando aquellas fotos una a una, para luego sacar un sobre de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y guardarlas allí. Sólo dejó colgadas una foto grupal con todas sus amigas y otra donde salía con Lysandro, justo después del concierto. Ambos sonreían a la cámara mientras él pasaba su brazo por los hombros de ella. Recordó que aún guardaba más fotos de aquel día, y rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta dar con el álbum que Rosalya le había regalado por su último cumpleaños, repleto de fotos de todos ellos. Se percató de que en muchas de ellas salía junto a Lysandro, como si Rosalya hubiera adivinado que el destino de ellos era estar juntos. Seleccionó una en la que el chico aparecía solo, cantando durante el concierto, y la colocó en el centro del corcho, con mucho cuidado.

El sonido de la puerta de la vivienda la avisó de que sus padres habían vuelto. Como si no hubiera sido suficiente, no tardó en escuchar la voz de su madre.

─Lynn, ¿eres tú? ¿Cómo has logrado entrar?

─Encontré las llaves esta mañana ─respondió alzando la voz ─¡Ahora mismo bajo!

Dejó sobre su cómoda el bote de ansiolíticos, justo al lado de las fotos. Le daba la impresión de que ya no iba a necesitarlos mucho más, que había encontrado su remedio particular.

Se acarició los labios, recordando el momento en el que Lysandro la besó por primera vez. Él era su mejor antidepresivo.

─Y pensar que solamente ha necesitado siete días… ─murmuró antes de salir de su habitación.

* * *

 **Se que quizás es algo corto, pero ya quedaba el remate final, como quien dice. Me siento alegre y triste a partes iguales por el "final" de este fic, aunque aún queda el epílogo que subiré en cuanto pueda.**

 **Y como la publicidad es gratis, si este fic os está gustando os animo a pasaros por Victorian Autumn, situado en la época victoriana y, como es de suponer, con Lysandro como protagonista XD.**

 **Como es tradición, vuelvo a animaros a que me dejéis reviews. Creo que me los merezco por estar escribiendo a estas horas para que vosotros tengáis cap (?)**


	19. Chapter 19

_Epílogo: diez años después_

Lynn se frotó los ojos mientras la chica rubia salía de la consulta, cerrando con un golpe considerable. La verdad es que había sido un poco brusca con ella, pero no había podido evitarlo; aquella mañana le habían hecho llegar a su consulta un pequeño sobre bastante adornado que no le daba buena espina.

Admitía comportarse de ese modo, sobre todo cuando ella misma había sido paciente en aquella clínica hacía ya unos cuantos años. Sus problemas mentales eran la causa de que, cuando acabó Bachillerato, se matriculase en medicina para posteriormente especializarse en psiquiatría. Quería ayudar a las personas que pasaban por su misma situación, y se esforzaba al máximo por ser una psiquiatra lo más amable y comprensiva posible.

Tomó el sobre, sospesándolo en una de sus manos. No se atrevía a abrirlo, pero era consciente de que iba a tener que hacerlo tarde o temprano. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a despegar la solapa del sobre, unos discretos golpecitos sonaron en la puerta.

─Adelante ─contestó por inercia, dejando el sobre en el mismo lugar en el que había estado hasta hacía unos segundos.

La puerta se abrió pero por ella no entró ningún paciente, sino Melody, con una expresión más seria de lo habitual. Ambas habían sido compañeras de curso en la universidad, situación que las hizo acercarse más. Para completarlo todo, Melody también trabajaba en la misma clínica que Lynn, aunque en su caso, como pediatra.

─¿Te pillo en mal momento? ─preguntó la recién llegada.

─Al contrario, tengo unos veinte minutos de aquí a que llegue el siguiente paciente. ¿Qué pasa?

Melody señaló el sobre que Lynn aún no había abierto.

─Veo que aún no lo has leído. Hazlo y creo que sabrás por qué estoy aquí.

Tomó el sobre y, finalmente, extrajo la tarjeta que contenía. Cuando hubo terminado de leer notó como la sangre parecía írsele de la cabeza.

─Nathaniel y Charlotte van a casarse ─murmuró. Era curioso como aquella tarjeta parecía haber reabierto las heridas de hacía tantos años, pero sintió una punzada de celos que no pudo disimular por mucho que lo intentara ─Genial, otra vez se me adelanta. Siempre tengo que estar a la sombra de Charlotte…

Melody tomó asiento frente a Lynn, con cara de circunstancias. Ella comprendía mejor que nadie su situación, más que nada porque también la estaba viviendo en su propia piel. Ambas habían hablado alguna que otra vez de Nathaniel y de cómo las había rechazado a las dos.

─Me temo que tengo que darte la razón. ¿Cuánto hace que Lysandro y tú os prometistéis?

─Va a hacer un año dentro de poco ─el tono de Lynn sonaba más afectado de lo que ella realmente quisiera, pero no podía remediarlo. Rememoró como, un año atrás, habían acudido al mismo sitio donde se besaron por primera vez. De buenas a primeras él clavó una rodilla en el suelo y le pidió que se casara con él, proposición que ella aceptó. Pero desde aquel día no habían vuelto a hablar del tema, y el anillo yacía casi olvidado en su dedo ─Suponía que iba a ir todo muy lento debido a las giras que hace Lysandro por el extranjero, pero…

─Hay que admitir que la banda que creó con Castiel en el instituto está teniendo bastante tirón hoy en día. A veces me hace gracia imaginar la cantidad de chicas que quisieran cambiarse por ti.

─No saben que existo, nos hemos encargado de ello. Lysandro no quería que la prensa fuese a por mi, y la verdad es que se lo agradezco. No creo que hubiera podido soportarlo.

─¿Sabes cuándo van a volver de Berlín? ─inquirió Melody.

─La verdad es que no. En teoría volvían esta semana, pero ayer mismo me llamó para avisarme de que le habían ampliado la estancia por unos cuantos días más.

─Tiene que ser duro estar separados tanto tiempo.

─No te haces a la idea.

* * *

La invitación a la boda de Nathaniel no se le iba de la cabeza a Lynn cuando por fin llegó a su casa. Hacía unos años que se había mudado con Lysandro a una casa en el centro de la ciudad. Nunca había tenido quejas del tamaño de la misma, pero aquella tarde la vivienda le parecía excesivamente grande sin la compañía de su pareja. Solamente Twisp, el conejo que ambos tenían como mascota, le daba compañía cuando él se marchaba.

Tomó al roedor, sentándose en uno de los sofás del salón y observando por la ventana cómo el sol se iba poniendo poco a poco. La verdad era que sin Lysandro, aquella carta le había hecho más daño del imaginado. Admitía que se sentía más débil cuando se encontraba sola, quizás como secuela de su ansiedad. Hacía años que no se tomaba una de sus pastillas, pero eso la llevaba en ocasiones a pasar por pequeñas crisis, como le estaba sucediendo ahora.

─Parece que los problemas siempre vienen cuando soy más vulnerable ─murmuró para si mientras acariciaba el lomo del conejo.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, lo único que la sacó de su mutismo fue el brusco sonido del timbre, que sonaba como si alguien estuviera dispuesto a quemar el mecanismo del mismo. Lynn se levantó de un salto, cargando con el conejo, para luego correr hacia la puerta de entrada, donde se encontró a una Rosalya con el rostro desencajado.

─Lynn, ¡tenemos un problema! Qué digo problema, ¡un problemón! ─dijo por todo saludo.

─¿Se puede saber qué pasa?

─¿Te acuerdas de la colección que Leigh y yo estábamos preparando para esta temporada? Bueno, pues hoy íbamos a hacer las fotos para la presentación, ¡y resulta que la modelo no ha podido venir! El caso es que ambas tenéis la misma talla, de modo que la única solución que se nos ocurrió para solventar todo este asunto es proponerte que modeles para nosotros.

─La verdad es que… ─empezó a decir Lynn, pero Rosa no la dejó terminar la frase.

─¡Estupendo, sabía que aceptarías! Suelta al conejo ¡y vámonos!

* * *

Rosalya y Leigh vivían en un chalet a las afueras de la ciudad, justo al lado de la zona costera que lindaba con la misma. Lynn ya conocía la casa, de modo que no le costó seguir a Rosalya hasta el salón, donde se encontró con una serie de vestidos pulcramente ordenados en perchas, además de un revoltijo de complementos que supuso que acompañarían a cada prenda.

─Tenemos la suerte de que el peinado y el maquillaje puede servirnos para todos ─Rosalya sentó a Lynn en un taburete ─La verdad es que estamos algo preocupados, es la primera vez que nos metemos en el terreno de los trajes de fiesta. Marion, ¿puedes encargarte de Lynn mientras yo me cambio? ─una mujer de pelo rubio y grandes ojos azules avanzó un par de pasos; Lynn ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia ─Ella se encargará de peinarnos y maquillarnos. Leigh podría echarnos una mano, pero está discutiendo con el fotógrafo desde hace un rato. ¿Por qué si algo puede salir mal, se complica todo lo demás?

La castaña decidió que, visto el estado de alteración de Rosa, mejor se callaba y hacía lo que le pedían. Por eso se dejó maquillar por aquella mujer y luego permaneció en silencio mientras ella le recogía el pelo en un moño a media cabeza y le adoraba el pelo con flores blancas con mucho cuidado. Estaba terminando de peinarla cuando Rosalya reapareció, llevando un vestido azul ribeteado de encajes que se extendían por sus brazos.

─¿Está lista? ─preguntó, observando a la castaña con aire preocupado.

─Sólo le queda el vestido y los complementos y ya estará a punto ─respondió Marion con calma.

─No sabes cuánto te agradezco el favor ─Rosalya correteó por el salón, volviendo luego con una amplia bolsa en los brazos, la cual colgó de una de las perchas que estratégicamente habían distribuído por la estancia. Lynn no pudo menos que quedarse boquiabierta cuando vio el vestido que en teoría iba a tener que ponerse. Parecía hecho de encaje, con un corte que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto pero cubrían sus brazos. Por lo que podía intuir, la prenda era ceñida hasta la cintura, donde se abría en una amplia falda de vuelo. Pero lo que más extrañó a la chica fue que el vestido estuviera hecho exclusivamente de tela blanca.

─¿No parece un vestido de novia? ─repuso Lynn con aire despistado.

─En cierto modo lo es. Lo confeccionamos en rojo pero pensamos que quizás como traje nupcial podría quedar bien, así que usamos tela blanca. Ojalá tenga buena acogida, ¡me encantaría diseñar trajes de novia! Además, esos vestidos siempre se venden bien.

Lynn decidió no hacer más preguntas mientras que Rosa la ayudaba a meterse en el vestido. No había mentido al decirle que tenía la misma talla que la modelo, ya que la prenda se ajustaba a ella como un guante. Permaneció en silencio mientras su amiga le daba los complementos del vestido: unos pendientes de perlas y una gargantilla blanca con un camafeo, para luego incluso rociarla de perfume.

─¿Para qué me perfumas si en las fotos no se capta el olor? ─inquirió Lynn.

─Para que te metas un poco en el papel, o de lo contrario no serás convincente. No olvides que tenemos que intentar que este vestido se venda, y si la modelo que lo lleva parece una flor mustia, no creo que nadie quiera adquirirlo. Y hablando de flores, toma ─añadió, pasándole un pequeño ramo de lirios blancos ─Ya sabes, tienes que meterte en el papel. ¿Estás lista?

Lynn asintió, presintiendo que la sesión iba a ser agotadora si Rosalya se comportaba del mismo modo. Observó cómo miraba su móvil y soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

─Vale, parece que Leigh ya lo ha solucionado todo y podemos empezar. Haremos las fotos en el jardín, creemos que es el mejor escenario. Ponte aquí ─señaló las amplias cortinas que ocultaban las puertas acristaladas que daban acceso al jardín trasero de la vivienda ─Enseguida vengo…

Rosalya corrió hacia el otro extremo del salón y apagó las luces, dejando a Lynn más desconcertada si era posible. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Le daba la impresión de que se estaba cociendo algo más, pero era incapaz de poner en pie qué podía ser. Su amiga volvió a su lado y escribió algo más en su teléfono, antes de hacerlo desaparecer entre los pliegues de su vestido.

─Un paso por acorde ─le dijo, cosa que Lynn no comprendió. ¿Cómo que un paso por acorde? ¿Qué acorde?

Sin embargo, no pudo seguir haciéndose preguntas, pues en ese momento Rosalya abrió las cortinas y se encontró con algo que no esperaba en absoluto.

No había un fotógrafo malhumorado que estuviera esperándolas para iniciar una sesión. En su lugar vio a una multitud compuesta por sus amigos y familiares, que la miraban con expectación. A continuación sus ojos captaron la larga alfombra blanca que partía desde el comienzo del jardín hacia un arco decorado con lirios… bajo el que la esperaba Lysandro.

─Esto es… ─murmuró, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas luchaban por brotar de sus ojos.

─Bienvenida a tu boda, Lynn ─respondió Rosalya, para luego bajar los escalones que las separaban del jardín, caminando por la alfombra, abriéndole paso.

Fue una suerte que su padre estuviera preparado para tomarla del brazo y llevarla. Su mente estaba completamente sobrepasada mientras caminaba por aquella alfombra. No sabía si llevaba el compás que Rosa le había indicado, ni siquiera podía reconocer la pieza que alguien tocaba al piano. Sólo era consciente de caminar hacia su novio bajo la luz naranja del atardecer. Ni siquiera sus sentidos se despertaron cuando finalmente estuvo bajo el arco, tomada de la mano de Lysandro. Sólo pudo fijarse en lo bien que le sentaba aquel traje negro, en cómo su corazón latía desbocado. Las palabras del oficiante se derramaron sobre sus oídos como un zumbido lejano, mientras que notaba cómo las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Sin embargo, el torrente en el que parecía haberse convertido el tiempo se detuvo cuando llegó el momento de los votos. Su voz temblaba, como todo su cuerpo, mas fue capaz de controlarla para pronunciar aquellas palabras:

─Sí quiero.

Las manos de ambos temblaban cuando intercambiaron los anillos. Él la miró a los ojos mientras deslizaba la alianza por su dedo, haciendo que ella se estremeciera por el contacto del gélido metal contra su piel. Luego fue su turno, clavando su mirada en el anillo que puso en el dedo de Lysandro con todo el mimo del que fue capaz.

─Yo os declaro marido y mujer ─sentenció el oficiante. Lysandro no esperó a las siguientes palabras para tomar el rostro de Lynn entre sus manos y besándola, haciendo que, para ella, el crepúsculo estallara.

* * *

La luz de la luna bañaba las pálidas y revueltas sábanas de la cama. Lynn permanecía bajo aquel rayo, tumbada boca abajo, mientras que Lysandro deslizaba sus manos por su cabellera, peinándola con sus dedos.

─Entonces, ¿la idea de la boda sorpresa fue tuya? ─inquirió Lynn, observando el reflejo dorado de la alianza.

─Sí ─respondió él ─Quería darte una sorpresa, por eso siempre te daba largas cuando preguntabas algo sobre la ceremonia o similar. Me costó mucho que Rosalya no se fuera de la lengua, de hecho fue ella quien te diseñó el vestido con la ayuda de mi hermano.

Lynn guardó silencio unos instantes, pensativa. No dejaba de mirar el anillo en su dedo, pensando que permanecería allí hasta el final de sus días.

─Supongo que tus fans se decepcionarán cuando vean que llevas una alianza. Ya no podrán soñar con darte caza. ¿Qué le dirás a los medios cuando empiecen a hacerte preguntas al respecto?

─La verdad ─respondió él ─Que me he casado con la persona más especial que hay en el mundo.

Lynn se incorporó, echándole los brazos al cuello mientras notaba cómo las lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos.

─Te quiero ─susurró ella.

─Y yo.

* * *

 **Y llegó el final; ya se acabó el fic. La verdad es que por un lado me siento feliz de poder finalizarlo, pero por otro lado me da pena despedirme de él; ha sido un proyecto que llevaba rumiando bastante tiempo hasta el momento en que me decidí a subirlo.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis seguido esta historia. Ha tenido una acogida mayor de la que esperaba, y eso me ha hecho mucha ilusión. Llevaba mucho sin escribir y creo que me ha venido bien recuperar esta costumbre que dejé aparcada unos años.**

 **Os animo a pasaros por los fics que están en proceso ahora: _In Death's Land_ , un fic de terror en un mundo postapocalíptico, y _Victorian Autumn_ , un romance entre clases situado en la época victoriana.**

 **Si os ha gustado este último cap, hacédmelo saber. Quería cerrar el fic de forma especial y esta fue la idea que tuve, así que quisiera saber vuestra opinión. ¡Un último achuchón al botoncito!**


End file.
